


完美结局

by Wordon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你第一次办不好一件事，第二次、第三次甚至是第一千次尝试后，你总会做成，所以只要你有机会尝试，就没有理由不把它做好。”<br/>如果有这种机会，没有人愿意放弃。<br/>亚瑟在罗马人的城堡中遇到艾默瑞斯，魔法师表示愿意协助他，但是亚瑟必须永远相信他。<br/>国王并不知道法师的契约究竟指向哪里，法师也不知道他的做法是否真的能改变既成的命运。<br/>他只是尝试着要给亚瑟一个完美结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

zero  
当亚瑟踏入主堡时，不出意外地看到了一张张惊恐的面容，那些仆妇们在他手下的呵斥下，一个个跪在两侧，对新的主人俯首帖耳。  
“这就是所有的人了？”他问道。  
“是，除了……”罗马俘虏嗫嚅道。  
亚瑟冷冷地看了他一眼，意识到他指的人是谁了。“带我去见他。”他说。那个俘虏连忙点头起身，跌跌撞撞地走在前面。  
这是罗马征服者在阿尔比恩留下的最后一座堡垒，人们还能在廊柱、雕塑和威尼斯玻璃中看到罗马人当初奢华生活的残像。花纹繁复、织料厚重的毛毯落上了灰，随意地扔在一边。墙面上的很多架子都是空的，罗马人从这匆匆搬走的东西现在放在后庭，正在接受检点。  
他们走到了主堡西侧的一座塔楼旁，与塔楼相对的一扇巨门前。这是罗马总督索斯派克特·费尔马的书房。俘虏走到门前就不敢动了，亚瑟看了看旁边的骑士，莱昂拨开了那个俘虏，然后拧开把手，走进门内。  
书房是令人惊讶的安静和整齐，罗马人撤离时似乎没有打扰到这里。亚瑟走进门，就听见无数书架后面传来一个不大却很清晰的声音：“来见一个手无寸铁的俘虏需要带这么多人吗？潘德拉贡。”这个声音竟是如此的年轻，他有点惊讶，挥手让后面打算进来的骑士们停下动作。  
莱昂皱眉，面带不安地看了他一眼。但他没有理会，只是大步地走进了书架之间的过道。他听到翻页的声音，那个邪恶的魔法师现在还有闲情看书么？在间接或直接地杀死那么多人后。厚重的书籍合上了，他侧过头，看到一个漏下光线的空隙被阴影填满。  
亚瑟缓步走到那个书架后，坐在地毯上的人仰起头，与他对视。  
“艾默瑞斯？”他听到自己有些难以置信的声音。  
那人扬了扬眉，算是答复。  
他真是年轻，看起来甚至比亚瑟要小一点，一头黑色的鬈发很容易和罗马人混淆，但那雪白的肤色是罗马人所没有的。艾默瑞斯有双灰蓝色的眼睛，看上去冷静而深刻。他脸颊瘦削，颧骨突出，只在淡青色单衣外面套了件白色的长袍，赤裸的双脚从长袍的边缘露出来。  
“费尔马失败了？”魔法师问。  
亚瑟点点头：“你也一样。”  
艾默瑞斯饱含讽刺地笑了，“输的是他。”他伸出一只手撑在下巴上，“那赢的就是我。”  
“你也一样要被处死的。”亚瑟冷冷道。  
魔法师看着他：“你做不到。”他站起身，看起来居然比亚瑟还要高一点。他淡淡地打量着锁子甲和长剑上沾着已经凝固的血的国王，问：“你知道为什么费尔马——我知道他已经身首分离了——会死么？”他露出一个少年般狡黠的笑容，“因为他把我锁在这里，不再听我说的任何一个字了。”他退后两步，轻轻一挥手，那些散乱在地上的宗卷便自己卷好，各自飞到原有的位置去了。  
“我在这里已经待了几乎一整个冬天了。”他转过身，走到落地窗旁的一张小桌旁，然后打了个响指。他的瞳仁变成了金色，而当那颜色消失，他坐到小桌旁的靠背椅上时，桌上已经多了一壶冒着热气的红茶和一套茶具。“几乎在被关进来的时候我就知道他不会有获胜的机会了。”他给自己倒了一杯茶，然后加了一些牛奶和糖，慢悠悠地拿着茶匙搅拌起来。“你杀不了我，但未来或许可以。”  
亚瑟坐到他对面，他知道魔法师的意思，但是，“你知道外面的人没有一个不希望你能横尸在此。”  
“我会的，但是你会有一个新的男仆，不是么？”艾默瑞斯扬起一边眉，“人们会知道你是怎样打败可恶的巫师的。能把你的剑给我吗？”  
国王缓缓拔出自己的剑，“我想这是一笔不错的交易。”  
魔法师接过他的剑，吹了声口哨，一只猎鹰破窗而入，从他手里抓过了那把剑，然后又飞了出去。  
“现在我们的命运算是绑在一起了，”艾默瑞斯伸出手，“合作愉快。”  
亚瑟碰了碰他的指尖，魔法师笑了，这时猎鹰又飞了回来，将一把微微泛着金色的长剑扔在魔法师面前。艾默瑞斯拿起剑，对着晨光仔细地打量，那是一把线条美得不可思议的剑，剑身上有着神秘的符号，剑柄的弧度无可挑剔。他用指尖滑过剑锋，突然打了个哆嗦收回了手，指尖上已经被划出了一道伤口。  
“就是它了。”魔法师说，“唯一能杀死我的兵器，圣剑。我把它给你，只有一个条件。”  
“什么？”亚瑟好不容易把目光从剑上收回来。  
“你要永远信任我。答应么？”  
亚瑟看着圣剑上那一滴暗红的血，“你会是我最信任的人。”

one  
亚瑟看着桌上盛着早餐的盘子，下意识地看了旁边的人一眼。梅林——是的，魔法师现在的名字——对他的目光有些疑惑，然后略带抱怨地说：“我以为你至少会夸我几句。”  
“哦是的，我确实应该，毕竟这是你来了这里做的——第一份早餐。”国王似乎是想让自己放松下来，但是他抬起手——看起来像是要抬起手——又放下了。“或许你该解释一下，为什么突然开始做饭了？”他装作不在意的样子，实际碰都没碰盘子里的东西。  
“我相信如果继续依靠麦考林夫人的话，总有一天我会丧命于她的擀面杖之下。”魔法师耸耸肩，“你知道她要给整个城堡的仆人做饭，最近还得替我给你准备一份专供的早餐，她的火气可是相当的大。我要是再不做好自己的本职，她一定会用极端手段结束自己的困扰。”他大摇大摆地坐到了亚瑟旁边，把盘子拉到自己面前，然后撕下一块面包吃了起来。“我想你不会介意？”他向国王扬了扬手里的食物，后者愣了愣神，挥挥手算是认可。于是他又敲了一块亚瑟的奶酪、吃了他半个煎蛋、切走了半条烤的香脆可口的香肠，最后在他的苹果上咬了一大口。梅林把吃得如同残渍的早餐和被他用过的刀叉推回亚瑟面前，做了个“请享用”的手势。  
现在亚瑟的表情无比的精彩。  
梅林在心中暗笑，表面上却换成了一副严肃的样子：“下不为例。如果我每次都得这样，我们之间的信任成本就太高了。”  
亚瑟目瞪口呆地看着他平静地起身、推回凳子、走到自己身后。他正要勉强自己吃下那些形态各异的食物，脖子突然被人抱住，然后魔法师的脸从他侧面绕了过来。梅林笑了笑，随手拨弄了国王颊边的一绺金发，“全要吃完哟，国王陛下，这可是我亲手做的。”

two  
大不列颠国王、阿尔比恩之主正站在大厅的中央，在他身边是一群忠心耿耿的骑士们。他正等待着一位远来的客人。  
头上的冠冕并不常戴，因此今天便觉得有些沉。亚瑟努力维持着严肃地看着对面的桐木大门的表象，尽管他时刻都能感受到梅林穿着那双薄底小皮靴近乎无声地在他身后走来走去。  
你能不能别动了！他在心里怒斥，你不知道现在我很紧张吗？  
好像我不紧张似的。耳边传来一个无奈的声音。他下意识地看了看周围的人，似乎没有人听到同样的东西。  
别看了，我的声音是直接传到你耳边的。身后的人还在来来回回地走。毕竟是森瑞德国王，发生的变数会比我们想象得多。  
老天，你能知道我在想什么？亚瑟头上冒出冷汗。  
你刚才想得太响了，我想不知道都难。梅林叹了口气。  
亚瑟沉默了一刻，想，森瑞德是个足够狡猾的人。  
而且善于与人交易，能在对手无意间倾覆他的王国。但是，他最可怕的地方不在这里。魔法师叹了口气，如果你和你姐姐的关系稍微好一点，我也不会愁成这样。  
这去他的和莫嘉娜有什么关系？  
你姐姐是半个王位继承人，考虑一下他会怎样游说她加入自己的阵营——你对她根本不够重视，你甚至不知道她也是个女巫。  
啥？！  
女巫。  
你在开什么玩笑？！  
她会成为女巫，而且是力量惊人，仅次于我的高级祭司。  
这个时候自夸真的有必要么……你有什么证据？！  
你可以回想一下当初乌瑟去世时她的表情，还有你登基之后照行旧法时她的表情。真是对比鲜明。魔法师冷笑一声。  
这时他们都听到了门外的脚步声，便安静下来。大门敞开，森瑞德身披湖水蓝色的斗篷（实际颜色会更偏绿）大步走了进来。他身后的随从们是清一色的湖蓝，整齐有序地跟在他身后。离亚瑟还有五步时，他停下步子，单膝下跪：“森瑞德国王向大不列颠国王问好。”他后面的人跟着他的动作跪了下来。  
我从来没见过能把这种蓝不蓝绿不绿的颜色穿得这么难看的人。亚瑟想，然后听到梅林在他耳边笑了一声。他扶起森瑞德，友好地问候，然后吩咐侍从去安排客人的住所。梅林走上前去，恭敬地为湖蓝色的国王带路。

一群蠢货。  
梅林顿住了铺开床铺的动作，他确定亚瑟不在身边，但他的声音却是这么清晰。  
怎么发这么大的火。他摇摇头，继续手里的工作。  
……远远不够！现在叫莫嘉娜回来已经来不及了！  
他叹了口气。如他所说，只有亚瑟情绪很激动的时候，他心里想的事才能被法师听到。除此之外，就只有亚瑟想要与他交流时，他才能听到国王要传出的信息。  
看起来亚瑟现在根本不想征求他的意见。

半个小时之后，亚瑟走进自己的房间，果不其然看到了坐在床沿上望着门口的梅林。“你听到了？”他问。梅林耸耸肩：“你吼得我耳朵都快飞了。”他看着他，然后从兜里掏出一张字条：“这是刚才有人帮那群人搬东西时发现的。”  
梅林接过字条，那上面写着简短的几句话，大致是让某个人去西瑠尔河找莫嘉娜小姐云云。  
他抬头看向国王，表情有些奇怪。  
“怎么了？”国王没有收到预想的效果，他以为梅林会惊得跳起来。  
“我突然觉得以前给费尔马办事真是我一辈子的耻辱。”法师闭了闭眼，“他居然会败给你这样的蠢货。”

午夜，法师从森瑞德的阳台跃下，攀住墙壁上的砖块一点点滑了下去。他听到楼上的房间发出当啷一声响，然后是有人掀开窗帘四处看的沙沙声。他让砖块自己凸出来了两格，然后坐在了上面。上方的房间亮了，森瑞德确定没有人来过自己的房间后，又拿起了桌上的书本，看到了下面完好无损的信封。他松了口气，拆开看了看，然后将它扔进了壁炉。  
梅林等森瑞德灭了蜡烛才继续爬了下去。他想到透过信封看到的信件内容，有些疲惫地闭了闭眼。  
“……让他们有一种莫嘉娜已经被拉拢的错觉，挑起他们的不合……时机合适的时候，扶植那个女人上台……会从边境给你带来军事的支持……你会成为盎格鲁-撒克逊人的英雄……”  
确实比自己想象的要复杂。

“请坐。”森瑞德走进会议室时，亚瑟对他说。“我想关于我们要探讨的问题，您应该都是很清楚了。”  
“是的。”  
“那么从边境的问题来说，您的国土北部是欧曼尔王国，我没说错吧？”  
“是的，我——”  
“是英国人的王国吗？”  
森瑞德愣了一下，他没想到亚瑟会问这种问题。“是的。”  
加美洛之主看了他一眼：“你离得最近，我应该相信你的判断。”  
“你的王国和欧曼尔关系很好吧，”他补充道，“我看到就上一年欧曼尔就向你交纳了多达万计的黄金，这可是不一般的收入。”  
森瑞德的手不知不觉握紧了，大不列颠国王知道的东西远比他想象的要多。他知道自己的阴谋了？不，不会，他应该只是看到了那张字条起了疑心罢了，可是他为什么一上来不问别的，直接是早就被撒克逊人控制的欧曼尔呢？  
亚瑟看到他久不发言，冷笑一声，把手里的羊皮卷扔在了桌上。  
“我们没必要再这样假惺惺地演下去了，”他拿出了昨天的字条，放在了桌上，那一瞬间森瑞德的表情有些轻松，但在听到他下面的话时凝固住了：“你那李代桃僵的把戏也可以停止了，因为它实在愚蠢粗鄙得能让我在梦里笑出来。”  
“撒克逊人的拉拢真是了不起，如此大的犒赏，或许让你们全都去给他们舔靴子都愿意。”国王淡定地看着他，“森瑞德在边境，众多不便，可以理解，但是你除了一味讨好蛮族而从未反抗的行径实在让人恶心。”他站起身，背对着森瑞德。“我可以给予你们过去没有的特权，包括减少税收、报销防卫开支还有放开魔法管制等等，我们还要在你的王国驻军，以减少你对于国防的压力。你必须马上停止和撒克逊人的勾结，把黄金的三成上交国库。这是给你唯一也是最后的机会，你知道做这些事我们不用询问你的意见，但是看在这么多年共处的份上，你还能保有自己的王国。现在，你自己做决定吧。”国王走出门，门外的骑士和侍卫走进来，看着这位处于震惊中的国王，把一份契约放在他面前，其中包括亚瑟刚刚说到的数条内容和与撒克逊人解约的承诺。  
快到下午时，森瑞德在契约上签了名，半个小时后，他写给撒克逊首领的信件和大不列颠国王签名的授权书被交给了自己的骑士们，他们带着这些文件和随同前往驻扎的骑士士兵们浩浩荡荡地离开了。  
又是半个小时，森瑞德被带上刑场。在下午行刑是一件不怎么吉利的实情，但亚瑟还是在处决书上签了名。习俗不全是好的，他站在父亲曾站的平台上向下观看行刑时这样想。  
森瑞德的骑士离开一个半钟头后，他的尸体被送到加美洛城外的一个小山丘上，与无数亡灵相伴。石匠问碑上刻什么字，处理此事的爱德华骑士认真地想了想，道：“就刻个为国捐躯吧。”

一天之后，森瑞德4岁的儿子凭借大不列颠国王的授命继位。

three  
莫嘉娜度假回来了，她看上去很高兴，随行的侍女歌薇娜薇儿好像也漂亮了点。梅林应该是第一次见到这位女士，尽管他之前在亚瑟的记忆中翻到不少她的影像，但是真正看到她还是感到十分惊艳。莫嘉娜穿着一条紫色的连衣裙，衬得她更是肤白胜雪，一头海藻般的黑发垂在腰间，发上卡着一只华丽繁复的水晶头饰。  
“亚瑟！”她微笑着冲国王伸开手臂，后者勉强从他的侍女身上收回目光，拥抱住了他。“玩得开心吗？”他打量着自己的亲姐姐，问。  
“还好，你知道我真的很想你，最后几天没玩出什么兴趣，而且歌薇从出了城就老是发呆，”莫嘉娜看起来就像那些普通的贵族小姐，兴奋而神采奕奕，“我猜她是有什么心事，但是回来就跟我一样开心了，所以她该是想家了。”  
亚瑟的耳朵有点红。  
梅林走上前，“莫嘉娜小姐。”他行礼道。  
王女有些疑惑，随即反应过来，“你的男仆？”她问亚瑟。  
“新的。”亚瑟轻咳一声。  
新男仆带着礼貌的微笑将双手背到身后，等到他再把手拿出来时，手上已经多了一束鲜花。  
“哇！”莫嘉娜开心地接过那束花，“你是个魔术师吗？”  
梅林看起来羞惭地说：“很遗憾我不是，我只是在魔法禁制解除之后，跟一些法师学了些小技巧。”  
“太可爱了。亚瑟，你该看看这个。”她一扭头，发现亚瑟正和歌薇说话，后者兴奋得脸都红了。“哦，老天，我不该打扰他们的。”她耸耸肩，俏皮地扁了扁嘴。  
梅林的嘴角勾了起来，他看着面前的一切，又好像看到了很远的地方。下午温暖的阳光里，他的笑容莫名的苍凉。

加美洛的天气总是阳光灿烂的，它不像罗马人在伦敦的城堡，整日笼罩在阴霾和湿气中，因此当阴云笼罩在往日碧蓝如水晶一般的天空上时，城堡里的气氛就是异常的压抑。  
对于已经在伦敦居住超过8年的魔法师而言，昏暗的天色并不会给他带来多大的压力，真正让他头疼的，是最近出现在城堡附近的狮身鹫首兽。魔法师真的会害怕来自古教的生物吗？或许不该。但他仿佛能听到这只怪物身后的脚步声，一个、两个……就像命运的齿轮缓缓啮合。  
他抬起头，御医盖尤斯终于阐述完了狮身鹫首兽的概念，亚瑟眉头紧锁，看起来也是第一次面对这样的怪物。  
战争时期，古教的生物只会心满意足地打盹。  
国王看了他一眼，圣剑能打败它吗？  
他沉默一刻，如果你用圣剑打败它，就会失去一个忠诚高贵的骑士。  
莱昂？  
不，这个人你还没见过。他会是加美洛所有骑士中最强大、最高尚的，会是你最得力的虎将。  
盖尤斯看着这两个人不停地交换眼神却谁也不说话，轻咳了一声，“所以，陛下，”他说，“我们应该怎样做呢？”  
“把所有城外的居民召进城内，派出骑士轮流巡视。”国王说，“我们要摸清它的行动轨迹，然后把它杀死。”  
我要和骑士们一起出去。  
该做这件事的是我。亚瑟淡淡地挥手让他收起桌上的地图。  
相信我。  
国王的动作顿了一下。你到底要怎样？  
“盖尤斯医生，”梅林说，“您最近有帮忙采草药的人吗？”  
御医惊讶一个男仆怎么会知道他的心事：“没有人敢出城，我有一些必备药都即将告罄。”  
“我可以帮您，我会一些简单的技法，出城不是特别的危险。”男仆非常诚恳地说。  
“……我觉得问题不大，”国王沉吟片刻后道，“盖尤斯，你觉得呢？”  
“你一定要小心。”善良的御医忧心忡忡地说，“我可以给你列一个单子，你尽力就好，千万不要勉强。”

“你说的那个骑士会在什么时候来？”亚瑟问。  
“应该就在这两天。”梅林为他打开寝室的门，他们走了进去。“他的名字是兰斯洛特，没有姓氏，因为他不是贵族子弟。他武艺高强、善良质朴、为人正直，很招人喜欢，但……”  
“怎么？”  
“如果你要招揽这个骑士，就要有足够的宽容。”魔法师说，“因为他会过分地吸引你心上人的注意，他不是有意，但这会让你嫉妒。”  
“心上人？”亚瑟重复道，他用一种奇怪的眼神打量着梅林，随即猛地闭上眼，好像是要强制自己忘记什么，“你指的是谁？”  
梅林看着他，忽地一笑：“你会知道的。”他笑起来很好看，和平年代的闲适让他的脸颊丰满了些，那一点点婴儿肥让他的笑容更显温暖无害，是个难得的温柔表情。  
亚瑟饶有兴味地看着他：“我今天才知道原来你还是一个预言师，你还知道些什么？”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“比如……我和我的’心上人’会怎么样。”国王一只手撑在腮帮子旁。  
魔法师的表情有一瞬间的僵硬。“你们会在一起，会结婚，她会成为你的王后，她的兄弟会成为你的骑士。”他尽量装作不在意地说。  
国王维持着那个姿势发了一小会儿呆，目光有些涣散，随后问：“你怎么知道的？”  
梅林没想到他会问这个问题。“我能看见，”他说，“走在这里的走廊，我能看见那些未来的人在砖石上奔跑、聊天或是沉默，我能看到莱昂骑士站在窗前发呆，看到一个又一个美丽的公主踏入又离开，看到王后的裙子拖曳在地上，还有那些你没见过的骑士，他们英姿飒爽、意气风发，他们在宴会厅里饮酒大笑，他们在圆桌旁皱眉苦思，他们在议事厅济济一堂……然后，一个接一个地，老去。”最后一个词他说得很轻。“但那只是未来投射在现在的一点影子罢了，”他忽然抬高了声音，“或许未来比那更加丰富、充满更多的波折，因此每次看到他们的影子，我都想要见到他们的真相，不管那会是在多少年之后。”  
“……听起来你说的都是好的东西。”亚瑟说，“你在罗马人那里呢？”  
梅林扭过头，脸上的表情平淡得让人有些畏惧：“我没有看过，因为它将走向哪里我一清二楚。”  
房间陷入了寂静。  
“我要出去给盖尤斯采药了。”男仆说。

每个晚上亚瑟都出城巡视，整整三个夜晚，他们只追到了狮身鹫首兽的一点踪迹。第四天清晨，梅林带着一个年轻人来到他面前。他抬头，年轻人看来谦逊而温和，身材挺拔，而且是惊人的英俊。这就是兰斯洛特，他心说，一边招呼他坐下交谈。  
兰斯洛特和梅林描述的一模一样。亚瑟打量着这个青年，他也有着黑色的鬈发，比梅林的要长一点，但是眼睛是温暖的黑色。  
“我想家族的限制不应该被加在你身上，”他说，抬头望向梅林，却发现他的目光一直放在青年身上，甚至带着些许的忧伤。“我会在明天为你举行加封仪式。你可以去休息了，我会叫人安排的。”  
兰斯洛特起身向他行礼，然后离开了。他看上去是那么的完美，简直让人移不开目光。  
过了一会儿，亚瑟才想起来：“给他安排住宿的人是谁？”  
梅林想了想，脸一瞬间绿了。  
“歌薇娜薇儿。”  
“歌薇娜薇儿？”  
他们同时说。


	2. 2

four  
从魔法师进驻加美洛开始，日子——如果亚瑟知道这个说法——就像开了挂一般轻松。一个个性格迥异的青年加入到骑士团中，一位位美丽高贵的公主来到加美洛又饱含遗憾地离开，一只只色彩各异的旗帜被挂在加美洛红龙的下方，人们在国王的英明指挥下度过无数危机。  
这是个繁荣的时代，没有很大的天灾，王国轻徭薄赋，邻国也友好顺服，流浪的魔法师和诗人还会给人们带来很多乐子。这种幸福的背景下时间会过得很快，而许多过去无暇处理的事情也一一在国王心底浮上。  
他该娶一个妻子了，每个国王都要有一个王后，而他心里也已经有了合适的人选。唯一的问题，是如何让大臣们接受他的决定。  
“‘她没有什么高贵的家世，甚至在多数人眼中她身份卑贱。她有自己的见解，也有足够的勇气去表达。她或许相貌平平，但却有一颗善良真诚的心。’你是在写诗吗？”梅林扫过眼前的羊皮卷，“还是你找不到什么真正合适的理由？”  
亚瑟坐在桌前，一只手揉着自己的眉头。  
“你是国王，你要娶的女人该是最配得上你的，你的决定是不容人怀疑的——你要娶歌薇娜薇儿，不管别人怎么说，你都要娶她，不是么？那你就该坚定一些，这和写军令状是没什么差别的，告诉他们你的决心。”梅林一弹指，羊皮纸上的字迹全部消失了。“再写一份吧。”  
“有时候我真搞不懂，你和我究竟谁是国王，谁是仆人？”亚瑟叹了口气。  
法师摇了摇头：“我们之间有契约，我得对你的命运负责。”  
国王拉过纸，重新写了起来。  
他想起歌薇娜薇儿羞红的面颊，想起她在自己的目光下会变得笨拙的动作，还有那坚定地直视着自己的黑色眼睛。她是个可爱的姑娘，他也不讨厌她，小时候自己好像还喜欢过她。他们的婚姻可比他再娶个什么公主要省心多了。  
……你真的爱她吗？一个低得几乎听不清的声音。  
“什么？”他扭头，梅林忽然从窗前站起来，直直地走了出去。  
闹什么别扭啊。他皱眉，难道他喜欢上歌薇娜薇儿了？  
真是见鬼，兰斯洛特最近也好像对她有意思。

深夜，万籁俱寂。  
墨绿色的斗篷滑过草叶，斗篷下的女人快步走进了树林中。待她走进密林深处，月光被密林完全遮挡在了外面。  
“妹妹。”熟悉的声音在前面不远处响起，莫嘉娜安了心，走上前去。  
“有人怀疑你吗？”莫高斯握住她的手，关切地问。  
“没有，亲爱的姐姐，他们都以为我只是去度了个假。”王女冲女巫露出微笑，“但有一个人让我有些担心——”  
“你的女仆？”女巫问，“难道她看到了？”  
“我不确定，但她那几天一直心神不宁的，我怕她有一天会把我捅出来。”王女道，“如果我不小心露了什么马脚，她一定会想到那天的事的。况且，亚瑟这两天已经在说服大臣和贵族们，希望他们同意让他娶歌薇娜薇儿。”  
莫高斯瞪大了眼：“潘德拉贡的男人，脑子里都是有些问题的。你绝不能让那个女人成为王后！这事情一下子变得紧迫起来了，亚瑟在王位一天，你的地位就比前一天更危险。我们必须解决掉这个后患。是时候让你成为阿尔比恩的女王了。”  
“哦，我亲爱的姐姐。”莫嘉娜脸上露出蛇蝎一般危险美艳的笑容。

盛大的宴会。  
梅林穿行在人群中，手里捧着一壶葡萄酒。“抱歉。抱歉。”  
他一路低着头走，却不知道对面一个人也用同样的动作快步走过来，两个人差点撞了个满怀。梅林猛地刹住步子，对面的人下意识地扶了他一下，才没让那一壶酒尽数倒在地上。  
“抱歉！”兰斯洛特说，他看上去很尴尬，显然刚才走路也没有留心，自觉理亏。“我刚才发呆了。”  
男仆摇摇头，自嘲地笑了一声，“我也没好到哪里去。”他扭头望向长桌的尽头，亚瑟正举杯欢饮，坐在他左首的准王后虽然有些局促，但也是笑容满面。“国王今天很高兴。”  
骑士在他脸上看到了淡淡的落寞。“她今天真是美丽，不是吗？”  
他愣了一下，然后说：“是啊。”  
亚瑟的脖颈在红色礼服的映衬下一片雪白，他放下酒杯，顺手抹了一下嘴，旁边有人跟他说了什么，他凑过去听，一边点头一边大笑。他看上去是那么英俊，就像每一个人在幼时的童话中听到的那样。在他身上你看不到王者的压力，那种气质仿佛与生俱来，浸润在他每一滴血液里。他的微笑，他的皱眉，他轻轻的一挥手，还有无意间整理衣领的手指，都是那样的优雅，那样的华丽。  
“国王的订婚礼似乎容不得我们两个伤心人。”兰斯洛特耸耸肩，长呼了一口气，“你知道，他们真的……挺相配的。”他拍了拍梅林的肩膀，放弃了回到桌前的打算，往大厅外面走去。梅林沉吟一刻，把酒壶交给身边一个仆役，跟在了骑士身后。  
这种情景在他心中演练了一千遍，却还是没办法接受。  
身后的人群好像一下子安静了下来。梅林错愕地扭头。  
“你！”国王站起身，指着这个方向喝令，“你给我停下！”  
所有的人都看向男仆，大厅里猛然安静下来。梅林钉在那里，他不知道亚瑟为什么突然神情大变，更不知道自己为什么会成为他的目标。  
“你给我站住！来人！给我把他拉下去！”国王的语气带着恐惧，人们自发地向两边散开，中间的位置空无一人，但国王一直盯着那里。“你们看不见吗？”他近乎歇斯底里地大声问，“把他抓住，马上给我带出去斩首！”  
“上帝啊。”身后一个惊愕的声音。是莱昂骑士。梅林扭头看他，他表情诧异，小声说道：“那是他四年前打罗马人时常说的话，现在我们都不常听到了。”  
梅林回过头，国王还在那里不断下令，他看上去完全是认真的，但是目光却微微涣散。“陛下一定是喝多了。”他平静地说，然后大步走向亚瑟，“盖尤斯医生！请您过来，我们的陛下需要一些醒酒药。”  
亚瑟！  
国王怔住了，他看着走过来的男仆，不再胡言乱语，但是垂在身侧的双手仍然神经质地抖动着。  
你怎么了？梅林用他最严肃的声音问。  
亚瑟忽然扑通一声坐回到椅子里，脸色煞白。歌薇娜薇儿连忙去探他的鼻息，他另一侧的莫嘉娜站起身，满脸忧色。  
梅林快步走到他身边，一手在他额头试了他的体温，然后帮他扶正身体。老御医走到了他旁边，在他鼻子下面把一只小瓶打开，他嗅到了一点，眼中有了些神。梅林看了御医一眼，对方也领会了他的意思，直起身子说：“陛下应该是刚才饮酒过快，犯了癔症，安静地休息一会儿就好了。”  
旁边的仆人自觉的小跑过来，帮梅林抬起了亚瑟。“请大家不要受影响，但要适量饮酒。”御医道。歌薇娜薇儿站起身，跟在了他身后。

“……再加一些薄荷，不要太多……”一个苍老的声音。  
亚瑟模模糊糊地睁开眼，四周的一切都梦境一般地朦胧，他感觉有人试了一下自己的体温：“烧退下去了。”之前的人松了一口气，是盖尤斯。他感觉有人把自己扶了起来，而他的身体瘫软无力。那人轻轻扳开他的嘴，然后老御医把一些装着味道清新的液体倒进了他嘴里。一股又酸又辣的味道在他口中炸开，一路烧到了他胃里。他的身体一下子回到了他手里，他猛地坐起来，剧烈地咳嗽，想把喝下去的东西吐出来。他咳得眼泪都快出来了，之前扶着他的人帮他顺着背，然后用手帕给他擦去了嘴边的唾液。  
“你们给我喝的是什么？！”他嘶哑着声音问道。  
“强效醒神剂。”梅林的声音。  
他嘴里还蔓延着那股酸苦的味道，不觉啧了一下，“给我喝这个做什么？”他几乎要发脾气了，但相对的，体力却明显不支。  
“如果没有的话，你醒来后会继续发疯。”魔法师的声音很是冷淡。  
“啥？”他感觉背后的力量一松，一下子倒在了自己跳起来撑在他背后的一堆枕头中。  
盖尤斯跟他讲解了四五个小时之前发生的事情，亚瑟皱起了眉。  
“我们不知道这究竟是怎么造成的，但是肯定有人要对你不利，”盖尤斯说，“所以为了避免让幕后黑手继续给你影响，现在你已经被隔离了。”  
“那个人的诅咒下得很高明，我们没法找到任何痕迹。现在谁也不知道那个人的身份，所以你最好减少跟人的来往。”梅林道。  
“跟来人交流时要注意他们的神色，”老御医道，“梅林不会离开你一步，必要的时候他会跟我联系，你那些最放心的骑士会轮流站岗。”  
亚瑟看着他们，半晌，问：“歌薇娜薇儿呢？”  
“如果你需要的话她会来。”

隔离策略没有生效，亚瑟在那一晚短暂的清醒后又陷入了恐惧和混乱的幻境中，最一开始他能被梅林自耳边传入的声音唤醒，后来就算梅林在他耳边声嘶力竭地喊叫也没有用。他失去理智时要两个骑士才能勉强制服，在那之后只能用御医的镇静剂让他陷入沉睡。无数个不眠的夜晚后梅林终于靠着桌子睡着了一会儿，但醒来之后就发现窗户大开。他冲出房间连同四五个侍卫在城堡中搜寻国王的身影，却发现他只披着一条床单站在议事厅的桌子上，满地的大臣跪在地上寻找着他们根本看不到的“敌人”。  
又一次把满嘴胡话的国王按在床上，梅林把半瓶镇静剂倒在他嘴里，被他扭头吐掉了。他拼命想从束缚中解脱出来，神情恐惧得就像是魔鬼在抓着他的身体。梅林突然感到自己是如此的无能，亚瑟在那样惊恐颤抖的时候，他只能强令他陷入噩梦。  
他召唤出了藤蔓，它们把他紧紧地绑在床上，骑士们看向他，他们这几天已经形成了遵照他决定的习惯。梅林瘫坐在地上，半晌，他说：“能帮我把歌薇娜薇儿请来吗？她或许能让他恢复理智。”现在亚瑟被藤蔓绑住，也不会伤害到她。  
准王后来了，她坐在床沿，抚摸国王的脸颊，亲吻他，用泪水试图换取他的痛心，但国王仍是陷在自己的世界里，歌薇娜薇儿在他眼中就像是蛇头的美杜莎，让他为之恐惧，甚至是厌恶。  
梅林坐在地毯上，脸埋在双手中。他感觉世界缓慢地旋转起来，国王的尖叫和王后的恳求都逐渐远去……  
“不！”他听到了歌薇娜薇儿的尖叫，“亚瑟，不要这样！”他惊醒过来，发现亚瑟不知何时挣脱了藤蔓的束缚，正站在他面前。他的神情第一次冷静下来，眼里却燃烧着疯狂的火焰。梅林感觉到一个坚硬的东西抵在自己颈间，冰冷而锐利。  
是圣剑！  
他小心地向后退，但亚瑟的剑身一直紧紧跟随，直到他的后背靠上墙壁。“站起来。”国王平静地说。他缓缓起身，与他平视。“今天，”亚瑟宣告道，“我的噩梦将就此结束。”他把剑缘抵在梅林颈间，后者微闭上眼，忽然感觉颈上一痛。魔法师睁开眼，不敢相信地看着国王，“亚瑟。”他的声音因为圣剑的压迫而变轻，“亚瑟，把它放下来。”  
国王的脸凑近了：“为什么？”他的眼神病态而充满伤痛，“为什么？如果我能将这一切结束，为什么不就这么做呢？如果我能把这生来悲惨的命运斩断，为什么不就这样下手呢？嗯？”圣剑又向梅林颈间压下一分。  
“你不会这么做的，”梅林强镇静道，“你会杀了我的，你不会这么做的。”他额头上冒出了一串汗珠。  
“杀了你？世上少一个魔鬼，何乐而不为？”  
“不要做到那一步，亚瑟，你会后悔的，相信我，你不会因为这件事开心的。”他颤抖着说。  
亚瑟突然笑了起来，笑到泪水从他眼中流出：“我怎么会开心呢？我怎么会乐于杀人呢？但是我又怎么能不杀呢？”他忽然收起所有的表情狠道，“如果我不杀，我又怎么活下去？怎样保卫我的国土？怎样得到你的认可？”  
“我不是乌瑟！”梅林说，“我是你的法师。你不相信我了吗？我是你的法师！我永远不会伤害你！”  
亚瑟好像晃了下神，但又变成了之前的样子：“住口，你这满嘴谎言的片子！我没有什么法师！加美洛不允许使用魔法！我要把你带出去烧死！”  
梅林被他紧紧抓住胳膊，道：“火烧不死我的，你忘了吗？只有这把剑可以伤害我。你忘了这把剑是谁给你的了吗？是我！你忘了我们的契约了吗？你忘了你许下的诺言了吗？”  
亚瑟怔住了。  
“把剑放下，相信我，你不会因为我死去而高兴的。放下，你不是这样的人，”脖颈上的利刃被挪开了一点，“是的，把它拿开，你不会想用我来给你的剑开锋。”  
圣剑垂了下来，亚瑟后退一步，好像惊诧于自己的所作所为。梅林松了一口气，正要去探探颈上伤口的深浅，国王突然举剑刺来。  
那一瞬间快如电光石火，梅林下意识伸手去挡，圣剑便冲着他的手掌刺了下去。他感觉到一阵剧痛，接着温热粘稠的液体就顺着他的手腕流了下来。他勉强睁开眼，在看到眼前的情景后大口喘了好几口气才没当场休克：金色的长剑刺穿了他的手掌，手背的伤口处肉都翻了出来。他感到一阵天旋地转，顺着墙缓缓滑了下去。  
亚瑟怔在那里，看着他，然后扶着剑无力地跪倒在他面前，脸上凝固着震惊的神色。梅林发出了一声难以置信的呻吟，看着垂在地上的手，然后颤抖着抬起头，对已经吓得动弹不得的歌薇用几乎听不到的声音说：“去叫盖尤斯，来的时候打盆水。”

房间里安静得能听到每一个人的呼吸声，盖尤斯叹了口气，收拾起了地上沾着血水的纱布，歌薇站起来，将那盆因用于清洗圣剑碎片的水端了出去。亚瑟套着自己的晨衣，坐在一个靠垫上。他的对面，梅林披着一条毛毯，背后靠着好几个垫子，仍然坐在地毯上。裹满绷带的左手被吊在脖子上，以防无意碰到伤口。  
“一会儿再喝一杯盐水，”老御医走前叮嘱道，“尽量少移动，最好早点休息。”  
亚瑟点了点头，走到壁炉前，往那里的小锅里加了一些水。梅林一直沉默不语，之前清洗伤口时他的嗓子都快叫哑了，现在完全是筋疲力竭的状态。盖尤斯的纱布里加了一些麻醉剂，现在他整条左臂都是麻的，但伤口还是尖锐地疼痛着。亚瑟坐回他对面，两个人对视了一刻，梅林闭上了眼。  
法师的头顺着靠垫滑到了一边，他睁开眼，重新坐正，然后闭上眼——之前的情况又发生了一遍。亚瑟坐到他身边，抱住他的肩膀。梅林愣了一下，然后笑了一下，靠在他胸前。“你以前就是这样照顾伤员的吗？”他问。亚瑟帮他拢了拢身上的毯子，回答的声音有点小：“没有，这是第一次。”梅林沉默了，有什么话在嘴边转了一圈，终究没有吐出。亚瑟微收紧手臂，他的体温透过衣物，让梅林暖和了点。  
“对不起。”法师说。  
“为什么说这个？”  
法师静了一刻，道：“因为我没有阻止诅咒你的人的力量。”  
“诅咒……还会生效吗？”  
法师闭上了眼：“我不知道。”  
他感觉亚瑟的身体僵硬了。  
“如果再发生，你就把我关起来吧，我给你这样的权力，让我不要再伤人了。”国王道。  
“我去哪再找一个大不列颠的国王啊。”梅林苦涩地笑道。  
“……我们的契约还生效吗？”他补充道。  
“如果有一天我完全丧失了理智，你就把它扔掉吧。”亚瑟低声说，“如果我不能再履行自己的诺言。”  
法师安静了，他轻轻握住国王的手。  
“我不会让那样的事发生的。我会对你的命运负责。”

为什么你那么在乎我的命运呢？  
可能是因为……我们的命运已经被紧紧联结起来了吧。你的命运就是我的。

 

Five  
一片漆黑。有风的声音。  
站在未知的土地上，他试探着迈了一步。脚尖碰到了什么坚硬的东西，轻轻的“喀”一声，他停住了步子，心跳到了嗓子眼。  
不会的。他告诉自己。不会的，不会有这样的事发生。  
风渐渐大了，破碎的头盔在地上滚动着，碰到了什么东西，停住了。  
为什么什么都看不见，这种感觉却这么清晰？  
他睁开眼睛。  
惨白的月光下，是漫山遍野的尸体，他们的铠甲闪着光，银亮得就像无数镜子的碎片。

梅林猛地睁开眼。  
阳光洒入了房间，那不是寒冬稀薄的阳光，而是夏末秋至的、已经有些懒怠的灿烂日光。他眨了眨眼，才勉强从那个梦里走出来。坐起身，他回过头，发现亚瑟反常地蹙着眉，在被子下蜷缩成了一团。头有些痛，闷闷的那种痛法，就像是睡眠不足或是蒙头大睡缺氧时的症状。  
有多久没有做过那种梦了？在罗马的宫殿中时，那些影像早已经被复杂多变的情势重刷殆尽。  
他拿起外套，刚套上一个袖子，突然反应到了什么，快步跑到床边，掀起床单。  
我怎么会这么傻。他看到那东西的一瞬间想。

“在我回来之前，不要让任何人进去，国王出来之后更不行，拜托你们了。”男仆披着外套对门口轮岗的骑士说。  
骑士有些惊诧，但还是信任他的判断，点了点头。  
梅林尽自己最快的速度来到了御医门前，敲了敲门，却无人应答。他一皱眉，御医一般是起得很早的，这个时候不在家里，一定是外出了。可是他能到哪去呢？  
“嘿！嘿等一下！”他叫住了一个路过的女仆，“你知道咱们的好御医去了哪吗？”  
那个女孩想了想：“今天没有见过他，但是几乎所有的大臣都被召到议事厅去了，盖尤斯先生应该也去了吧。”  
“谢谢，”梅林心里一沉，“是谁召集大臣的？”  
“是莫嘉娜小姐。”  
梅林愣了愣，感觉心脏被浸在冰水里。

“显然我们已经有充分的理由相信，我可怜的兄弟已经神志不清了。御医盖尤斯每天都在为他寻找新的诊疗方式，而他的医术在国内是首屈一指的。”莫嘉娜冲桌旁的老人致意，“我们的国王必然有一天会痊愈，我们对他的忠诚也不会因为任何疾病而动摇。”  
大臣和部分骑士都表示了同意。  
“但是现在，国王病重达一月之久，公文不发、战事无捷，我们的国家短期内不会出现创伤，时间拖长必然会留下隐患。如果我们无法推举出一个暂时的首领，这个国家将会在未来陷入混乱。”莫嘉娜理智客观地陈述着，“今天请各位到此，就是为了征求大家的意见。我们是否需要一个代国主？这个人又该——”  
议事厅的大门被人推开，歌薇娜薇儿走了进来，她的侍女在她身后把门完全推开。“我在好奇，为什么这样的会议没有邀请我。”准王后露出了一个与平时气质完全不同的微笑，厅内的气氛立即紧张起来。  
“亲爱的，我很遗憾你不能参加，因为你的身份没有受到法律的认可。你现在，从法律上来说，还只是’我的’女仆。”王女冷静地回答。  
“是吗？但是事事都有意外，不是吗？我们谁都不知道我的夫君会突然重病成这样，但是在这之前，我们的婚姻已经成为所有人的共识了，不是吗？”歌薇微微展开双臂，她环视厅内，多数大臣都带着不屑的神色，但是骑士们无法否认自己之前参加过订婚礼的事实。“从这个层面上来说，虽然法律没有认可，但习惯上，我是’你们的’王后已经成为事实了。”她走到桌前，形态自然优雅，“我们现在可以继续了吗？”  
“或许我们该先讨论这个问题，”莫嘉娜扬起下巴，“诸位觉得，歌薇娜薇儿小姐从我的侍女一跃为大不列颠国王的王后，是不是也是由我们国王那隐藏长久而不为我们发现的癔症所造成的？”  
众人哗然，没有人知道莫嘉娜的言辞会如此尖锐。然而歌薇娜薇儿却神态自若，“您这种猜测的条件也太宽泛了吧？如果我和亚瑟的婚姻是处于国王的癔症，那对魔法的解限、斩首森瑞德和接纳您回国都是出自癔症吗？”  
莫嘉娜诧异地抬起一边眉：“接纳？我只是从国外旅游回来，有什么接纳不接纳的问题？”  
“我们都知道您是因为什么要出国的，莫嘉娜小姐，我们更知道那窗帘是怎么会自己烧起来的。您是个女巫，但是亚瑟不仅不戳穿，还专门为您解除了对魔法的限制，您觉得一个神志不清的人能做出这些决定吗？”歌薇淡淡地抛出一颗炸弹。  
“如果一个人自己难以自清就要诬陷别人，那这手段就实在太下流了。”王女勾起嘴角，“你有什么证据证明我是个女巫？我自小就在加美洛生活，在座的大臣认识我的时间可比认识你要长得多，你尽可以问他们，我可曾是一个女巫？”  
“我们看到一只雏鸟时能知道它会长成食人眼球的猎鹰吗？”准王后回应道。  
“天生盲目的人连雏鹰和天鹅都分不清，你能指望他们什么呢？”  
“那看来就要把长大的鹰送到她面前，让她来认一认了。”梅林大步踏入议事厅，身后两个侍卫一人手捧一个用白布卷起来的东西。“这是今天我在陛下的床下发现的。”其中一个侍卫上前，把东西放在桌子中央，然后展开了白布。  
那是一个人形的东西，浸满了粘稠的黑色的液体。  
盖尤斯猛地站了起来，“这是曼德拉草！”他惊道。  
“是的，”梅林点头，“而这，是我今天从莫嘉娜小姐房中找到的。”  
另一个布包被打开了，这包的曼德拉草颜色更深，带着种奇怪的味道。盖尤斯走到桌前仔细观察，然后直起身：“我想这确实是国王病症的罪魁祸首。曼德拉草来自于高深的黑魔法，一般只要一株，假以时日，就能让人丧失理智。但这前一株看来才用了不到两天，后一株我甚至可以判定是前一天晚上刚被施了法的。这种做法，是要置人于死地的啊！”  
“这一定是有人在陷害我，”莫嘉娜说，“我从没有沾染过魔法，更不知道这是什么东西。梅林，你有什么权利去搜查我的寝室？有谁与你同往？难不成，是你专门把这毒草放在我房间里，来陷害我的吗？”  
梅林冷笑一声：“医生刚才说到这毒草是昨天晚上才做的，但前一天陛下癔症发作，我怎么可能离开他？而且陷害你对我又有何益？不过是在陛下房中发现了这东西，出门就听到你已召集群臣，留心了一下而已。谁知道你房中就有这么一株草，再加上你这么着急地要得到大臣们的同意，谁能不怀疑你的居心呢？”  
人们紧张地交换着眼神，他们当然明白梅林的意思，但是谁也不知道亚瑟到底病到了什么地步，更不愿意让一个女仆摄政。  
“大家请安静一下，我想问莫嘉娜小姐一个问题。”兰斯洛特站了起来，“昨天晚上您的侍女多次询问您的去向，请问您去了哪里？”  
“啊，这倒让我想起来了，”高文一拍脑袋，“订婚礼前一天陛下都已经去了训练场，莫嘉娜小姐却往陛下的寝室走，当时我赶着去训练就没来得及问她要去做什么。”  
骑士们一一起身陈述自己的不解，有的沾边有的不沾边，大臣们的神色越来越暗淡，莫嘉娜对他们怒目而视，却难止众人之口。  
“就算，”一个大臣终于找到了发言的机会，“就算是莫嘉娜小姐做了这些，也应该是为了阻止陛下让一个女仆成为王后，莫嘉娜小姐不通魔法，或许是被心怀叵测的术士利用也不一定！”  
“这位大人说的实在有理，幸好莫嘉娜小姐没有认为您干扰朝政呢，否则就您的高龄，恐怕现在已经去世了吧。”梅林道。  
“你！”那个大臣指向他，“你一个男仆怎么敢在此插嘴？！来人，给我带下去。”  
没有人动，骑士们的目光中带着鄙夷和批判。莫嘉娜起身：“梅林，你影响了我们正常的会议秩序，请你离开，否则自有人带你出去。”  
议事厅内陷入沉默，兰斯洛特要起立反对，梅林看了他一眼，示意他不要再出头。  
“哦？谁会为我们的莫嘉娜小姐代劳呢？”一个清亮而充满威严的声音在他们身后响起，“请赶紧站出来，这时候再不尽孝心，以后可就没机会了。”  
梅林勾起嘴角，亚瑟从他身后走进大厅，神志清醒，步伐坚定有力。他穿着一件平时的皮质外套，显得轻松而休闲，但目光却是极其的锐利。“怎么，劳伦斯？你还不快出来把他带走么？嗯？”他走到之前那个大臣身后，拍拍他的肩膀，“快点，再迟一点你的主人就要生气了。啊，小埃尔文，我看你更合适，”他拍拍隔壁的人的后背，“为什么不去试试？”  
年过六旬的大臣被他一拍，差点犯了心脏病：“不不，我不敢……”  
亚瑟冷哼一声，直起身来。  
“亚瑟。”莫嘉娜唤道。  
“你坐下。”国王道。  
“亚瑟，你知道——”  
“我知道？”他冷笑道，“我知道什么？知道你们一个个在这里为我谋身后事？知道我血缘最亲的人在用黑魔法对付我？知道我的存在对于你们是一种多余和痛苦？我知道的真是太少了。”  
“我没有暴虐的天性，没有疑人的习惯，没有赶尽杀绝的极端。我不会因为你们无意的错误而惩罚你们，对你们的建议我总是认真听取，你们的地位、尊荣都由我来保卫。甚至于你，”他走到莫嘉娜身边，“为了你，我甚至违抗了我父亲的遗命。”  
“然而当我有一天做出了不合你们心意的决定，你就不惜通过杀害我来改变它。而你们，”他面向坐在靠前位置的大臣，“则如一群饿狼豺犬，跟在你们新主人的身后，恨不得在我身上在多投一把刀、多射一支箭！忠诚？如果这就是忠诚，那叫你们的子孙把你的土地分割吧！叫他们违抗你的指令、瓜分你的财产、践踏你的荣耀、然后在你的坟墓上歌功颂德吧！他们会知道，没有服从君主命令的需要，没有对这个国家忠诚的需要，甚至没有对自己血亲容忍的需要！你们卑劣的本性连食人尸骨的乌鸦都自愧不如，又有什么资格坐在这里，谈论我的国家的未来？来人！”  
骑士们全部站了起来。  
“劳伦斯犯叛国罪，削去所有爵位和封地，判处死刑。莫嘉娜犯叛国、谋杀、勾结黑魔法师三罪，关进大牢，严禁任何人与之来往。”国王令道，“盖尤斯，你跟我过来。”  
“是……”老御医不知道自己怎么也会躺枪，连忙跟过去。  
“曼德拉草的药效多久能散尽？”  
“好好休息的话，一个星期是没有问题的。”  
“哦，那梅林的纱布要几天换一次？”  
“什？纱布？哦，三天。”  
“会留疤吗？”  
老御医一头冷汗，“疤是逃不了的。”  
国王若有所思地站了一会儿，道：“好了，叫他们都散了吧。”  
你……你就问这些啊？盖尤斯心道。


	3. 3

Six  
仕女俯下身子为未来的王后拉展长长的裙摆，身后传来了轻微的脚步声，歌薇在镜中露出了甜美的笑容，来人却不是她所想的那个。“小姐，”男仆露出与他身份不甚相称的赞赏目光，“陛下马上就到了。”  
“谢谢，梅林。”女人转过身，注意没有弄乱裙摆，“他今天很忙吗？”  
“陛下今天的事并不多，但我们的大臣战战兢兢，能把一句话劈成三句话说，时间也就自然延长了。”梅林双手背在身后，随意地说，“顺便说一句，您看起来漂亮极了，婚礼上那群老家伙估计会惊讶得眼珠子都掉下来。”  
歌薇略带羞怯地笑了，她确实看起来很美，那一头往日蓬乱的头发被梳得整整齐齐，高高地盘在脑后；一切属于王后地位的首饰都在她身上找到了合适的位置，只剩一顶足够华丽的宝冠；一条缀满水晶和珍珠的婚纱近乎完美地包裹在她身上，使她显得更加高挑出众。她或许不会是最漂亮的女人，但她会是一个足够合适的王后。要知道，王后的容貌对于一些皇室只要及格就足够了。  
“我一直想感谢你。”女人说，“感谢你为我做的一切努力，包括帮亚瑟改他的令书，还有告诉我莫嘉娜要把我们架空的事。”  
男仆笑了：“亚瑟不会因为他未来的太太被欺负而高兴的，况且这几年的和平日子下来，大臣们也确实需要一番警告了。我得说你一定会是一个好王后，国王会因为你的辅佐而轻松点的。”  
歌薇看起来完全不敢相信他说的话，低着头笑了。“我不会比你更能干的。”她说，“你……你是一个很厉害的魔法师吗？”梅林眨眨眼，道：“我是吗？如果说在讨女人欢心这方面，或许真的是。”他从背后拿出一顶花冠，那些花上甚至带有露水，“但是除了这些，我就只是个普通的男仆了。”  
准王后歪着头看着那顶花冠，显然是不相信他的说法。它实在太漂亮了，她不相信一个像他那样自称的人能做到这一步。“就当我是个普通的男仆吧，”梅林投降了，“只是会比一般人可信一些。”

国王的婚礼如期举行了，那是无数好心的平民早就期待的日子，美丽的王后在所有骑士、大臣和少数外宾的见证下，与国王结为夫妻。这在以后会是一个很浪漫的故事，比如一个智慧而不为外表所迷惑的国王娶了他真正深爱的人，或是一个平凡甚至卑贱的女孩如何通过她的善良和温柔俘获了最伟大的国王的心。但是现在，它看起来是一件需要去熟悉和适应的事情。  
当梅林第三次自顾自地走进亚瑟的房间却突然意识到自己又一次忘记敲门时，国王反应飞快地把垂到地上的被子重新盖在了两个人身上。男仆侧过头，装作什么都没看见，然后把早饭放在了桌上。他不用回头都知道国王又在试图不发出任何声音地拉上床帏，于是他淡淡地一挥手帮他代劳了。他走到窗前把窗帘拉开，初秋清新的空气随着他打开窗户的动作迫不及待地吹进这个房间。  
梅林把一切打理得当，但是有意没有动地上散乱的衣物。他抱起角落里半满的衣物篓，尽量小声地拉开门并走出去。站在走廊上，胸中那压抑的窒息感终于化解了一些，他摇摇头，想要把它们彻底打发出去，却还是无法找回过去早晨的那种愉快。  
快点习惯吧，快点淡忘吧，他告诉自己，这是他命运的一部分，是我一定要忍受的。

亚瑟一个回笼觉醒来的时候，歌薇已经穿戴完毕，她的侍女从半透明的帷帐后偷偷看着他，发现他醒来后连忙移开了目光。梅林呢？他差点又一次问，然后想起来，他早就来过了。  
他坐起身，突然发现自己耳边居然会如此安静，整整一周，梅林没有给他传任何讯息。我想你了。他忽然捂住自己的嘴，但无法阻止那条讯息的发出。我在想什么啊，他简直要捶自己的脑袋，大早上发这样的讯息是什么意思啊。  
嗯？你的外套我拿去洗了，新的挂在衣柜里。那个人的声音就像他习惯的那样冷淡。  
……给他回什么？“我说的不是这个”？亚瑟捂住头，他自己都不知道为什么会想出那四个字。  
但是，确实是有那种感觉。

“你去哪了？”下午亚瑟走进议事厅的时候，梅林问，“公文多得快遭灾了，你最好现在就开始看，否则到晚上都看不完。”  
为什么要在晚上之前看完？亚瑟迷茫地想，然后忽然意识到，这一周来他每个晚上都和歌薇娜薇儿共处，没有任何公务。“有多少？”他问，“我去外面散步了。”  
“大概二十几份，中午到的，有几份还有些棘手。”法师走开，让出他身后的一大堆纸卷，“你应该快点开始，王后今天晚上还要和你共进晚餐。”亚瑟看着那一堆东西，用往日的经验计算，确定梅林的看法甚至是非常乐观的。他坐下来便埋头于那些公文，用自己最快的速度考虑和作出批示。法师坐在他旁边的椅子上，偶尔给他加满杯子里的水，顺便去叫一下这个大臣那个顾问。时间在紧张的安排中过得飞快，天色渐渐变暗时，梅林点上了蜡烛，亚瑟抬头望向桌上的沙漏，感觉眼前一黑：离他约定的时间只有不到半个小时了。  
梅林感觉到了他的焦躁，把那些已经批过的公文整理起来，还剩下三个羊皮卷。“你看一下，看完了我替你改。”他看了眼沙漏，一挥手，三个羊皮卷同时打开，都是可怕的长篇大论。亚瑟感激地看了他一眼，却发现他正看着烛火发呆。国王硬着头皮在晚饭之前浏览了那些内容，然后把他的意思告诉了男仆，男仆点点头，马上坐下批改了起来。亚瑟不放心地看了一眼，发现他的笔迹与自己的如出一辙，竟然看不出任何差别。梅林抬头，挑了一边眉：“天天看你批这些，我还是能模仿过来的。快去吧。”他最后好像是微笑了一下，亚瑟有点怀疑那是不是烛光摇曳带来的错觉，但法师的声音确实是那样的温柔。  
“改完后，你也早点去休息。”他出门之前，回头叮嘱道。  
法师“嗯”了一声，没有抬头。

晚饭吃得没有什么兴味，一切都如往日一样，但是亚瑟总是想到梅林还在议事厅里批改文件，因此每当歌薇娜薇儿说了什么事问他的意见时，他总要花一段时间才能反应过来，然后做出近乎敷衍的回答。他知道梅林帮他处理公文不是让他在晚饭桌上发呆出神的，但是那个瘦削但却冷静坚定的身影却如何都无法从他心中走开。国王微微蹙眉，或许这就是一种愧疚，毕竟那是他自己的工作，但……  
“您今天很累了吧？”王后在他多次走神之后问道，“我不该说这么多的，一会儿早些休息吧。”  
他看着歌薇，她确实是个好女孩，温柔、体贴，不会询问他困扰的原因，永远给他留下自己的私人空间。但是这种时候，她反而让他心中的愧疚更深一分。“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我今天确实有些累了。”国王站起身，“请你原谅我，我要提前离开，出去散一散心。”  
梅林还在议事厅吗？当王后帮他把斗篷的带子系好时他这样想。他亲吻了她的面颊，然后走出了房间。

议事厅里面黑峻峻的，亚瑟在花园里看着它的玻璃，不觉苦笑。自己在想什么呢？如果梅林连罗马那传说每日一车的文卷都能协助批复的话，区区三卷对他又算得了什么呢？无非是不愿越俎代庖，影响他履行身为国王的责任罢了。  
他走进主堡，顺着已经空无一人的走廊走到了议事厅门外。他推开了门，厅内一片漆黑，根本不是有人的样子。但他还是把门在身后关闭，在黑暗中注视这个房间。羊皮卷应该都被整理到了带锁的箱子里，等待明天发出，桌上很干净，之前的烛台也被收了起来。  
他望向长桌尽头的窗户，那里可以看到他刚才所处的花园。如果他来的早点的话，或许梅林会在一个转身时被窗外的他吓一跳。正想着，他忽然看到窗前有什么一闪，不由一惊。  
“谁？”  
“亚瑟？”他听到了法师皱着眉时的声音，“我还以为是什么窃贼。”  
国王愣了一下，然后笑出了声。在这个时候潜入议事厅，或许就真的只有想要偷偷修改或调换公文的小偷了。厅上的枝形吊灯一下子亮了起来，他看到梅林从窗前走过来，好像之前是躲在长长的窗帘后面。“我出来散步，顺便来看看。”他解释道，“你为什么把蜡烛熄了？”  
梅林扬了扬眉，难得的有些难堪：“这个……呵。”他突然笑了一声，好像是觉得自己的行为本身就很荒谬，却没有做任何解释。  
“难道你看到我站在花园里了？”亚瑟看着那扇窗户，梅林笑得更厉害了，“是不是？”  
“好吧，我只是想一个人静一静，就吹了蜡烛，看看外面的夜景，结果……哈哈。”法师狡黠地看着国王，眼神却并不如他的语气那般欢快。亚瑟低下头，看到了他左手上那一圈绷带，刚才就是它暴露了他的位置。“现在好一些了吗？”亚瑟指指他的手。“好多了，只需要把伤口遮住，再过一段时间就能彻底摘掉了。”法师道，“你……怎么一个人？”  
亚瑟愣了愣，最一开始他不知道梅林为什么要这样问他，然后才意识到自己已经结婚这件事。他好像明白了什么，打量着梅林有些不自然的神情，问：“你这几天是在回避我吗？”法师避开他的目光，看着桌面，没有说话。亚瑟抓住他的肩膀，把他的身体板正，然后紧紧盯着他的眼睛：“你是不是觉得我已经结婚了，就不应该再和我有过多的接触？回答我。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过慌乱和痛苦，下一秒，法师挣脱了他的桎梏，向大门走了两步，狼狈地停了下来。转过身，他重新把自己冰封起来，脸上只留下一种冷淡的神情。“我只是给你留下了应有的私人时间。”他看了看地面，那里亚瑟长长的影子落到他脚边。“我本来就不该占用你那么多的时间，我只是你的男仆，但是你不止是我的国王。”他的声音有些低落，说完便准备走。  
“梅林！”亚瑟叫住了他，“下次你到我的房间里来，我是说，我之前那个房间。”他在结婚后换了一个更大的卧室，“我会跟你一起看完那些公文，那是我的工作，是我在占用你的时间，懂么？我不会让婚姻影响我的本职，而你也应该这样。”  
梅林沉默了一刻，好像是笑了。

Seven  
迷迷糊糊中，歌薇感觉有人环住了她的腰，然后轻轻地摩擦着她的侧腹。她笑了一下，往后挪了挪，后背便贴住了那人温暖的胸膛。那人探过头吻她的后颈、耳垂，不安分的手一点点向上，磨过她的小腹、肋部，直到碰到她的乳房。  
那只手明显僵硬了一下。  
然后收了回去。  
“抱歉，歌薇。”她听到亚瑟有些慌乱的声音，“我无意冒犯。”  
“你要把骑士精神贯彻到帷帐后面吗？”她闭着眼睛笑问。  
“……我以为影响了你的睡眠。”国王说完这句话，顿了一下，然后坐起了身子。  
“怎么了？”她惊讶地回头，这会儿天只是微微亮。  
“我有点肚子疼。”

亚瑟靠在冰冷的石墙上，紧闭着眼睛，然后发出了一声压抑的呻吟，释放了出来。他喘息着，在高潮的眩晕中颤抖。很久，他睁开眼，用桶里的凉水冲掉了射在地上的精液。然后，他两只手捂住脸蹲了下来，发出一声低沉的呜咽。  
他走出厕所，装作无意地撒去手上的水渍，然后寝室的门突然被打开了。  
梅林站在门前，看着只穿着衬衣的国王，还有他衣服下摆上可疑的水渍，然后——后知后觉地敲了敲门。  
“早上好，陛下。”他关上门，装作什么都没有看见，耳尖却红了。  
“早上好，梅林。”亚瑟吞了口口水，僵硬地迈开步子回到床上。他听着梅林放下早餐，拉开窗帘，打开窗户……还有其他一系列他早上的工作，清醒得就像是刚刚做了噩梦一般。快走，拜托……他把脸埋在被子里，感觉下身又有变硬的前兆。  
“陛下？”  
“怎么了？”他的声音很是嘶哑。  
“你不需要换一件睡衣吗？”  
！！！他感觉自己的大脑都要炸了。  
“不用。”他从牙缝里挤出这两个字。  
“哦。”梅林好像是自己点了点头，然后又带着衣物篓走了出去。  
房门关上的一刻，亚瑟突然感到了一种强烈的失落。

在那个议事厅的晚上之后，工作的数量一直处在正常的水位，出勤的工作被逐渐熟络事务的骑士代劳，亚瑟王每天日落前就能做完手里的事，生活简直清闲自由得让人发疯。  
高文骑士早上兴高采烈地带来了他带着人在城外三天蹲守的成果：一只牛头猿身蛇尾兽的头。其他的骑士纷纷赞叹，高文把这只牛头献到亚瑟面前，国王强打精神称赞了一番，然后叫人把它做成标本——又送回高文手里。“这是你的战利品，”亚瑟说，“你应该把它挂在家里来纪念此事。”高文得意洋洋地带着标本走了，国王独自坐在王座上，想着早上没做完的梦，发出无奈的叹息。  
生活为何会如此无味？

梅林走在城堡外训练场的草地上，这是即将入冬的天气，但是午间的阳光还是非常温暖，照在人身上暖哄哄的，有种迷迷糊糊的感觉。他在草地上踱着步，漫无目的地踩着骑士们上午训练时所跌倒的土地，脑中不时晃过一丝亚瑟举着木剑挥舞的残像。你没法在他训练时光明正大地坐在旁边看，就只好几个小时之后站在这里幻想之前的景象。  
深秋的风扑在他身上，扬起他褐色外套的衣角。他听到了脚步声，收回思绪，回过头，兰斯洛特披挂整齐，正向这边走来。“中午不休息吗？”他问。骑士苦笑了一下，做了一个你懂得的手势：“我晚上都快睡不着了，我需要把多余的精力消耗一下，否则早上国王会看出来我怎样彻夜难眠。”男仆点点头表示理解：“你一定很难过。”  
骑士看着他：“你也是一样的原因吧？”  
梅林考虑了一下：“我平时没有什么事，中午也不困。”他没头没脑地撂下这句话，正要把训练场让开，忽然想起了什么，道：“你要是不介意的话，能教我一些剑法吗？”兰斯洛特有些惊讶地扬了扬眉：“我以为你不喜欢这些。没有问题，可是你的剑——”他住了嘴，因为魔法师的手变戏法一般虚晃一下，便从虚空中拿到了一把木剑。他笑了，这些根本就不是自己需要担心的事。  
“那我们现在开始吧，首先你要站稳，像是……”  
兰斯洛特帮着梅林调整到合适的姿势，然后试着在他背后推了一把，他晃了一下，还是站住了。  
梅林笑了，好像是问骑士自己做得怎样。  
亚瑟站在窗子后面，不觉握紧了拳。

“你去哪了？”下午，梅林走进议事厅，国王这样问道。男仆扬扬眉，有些意外于他少见的认真口气：“我出去走了走，我想自己没有迟到。”亚瑟抿了一下嘴，别过头去。沉默一刻，他说：“我只想告诉你，下午的公文我都看完了。”  
“真的？”魔法师很是惊讶，他走上前，似乎想检查一下那些文卷。  
“下午就来了两个。”国王有点不耐烦地说，“我这两天的事实在是太去他的少了。”  
梅林怔了一下，他不知道该怎样回应，便问：“去出去打猎吗？”  
“都快冬天了。”  
“野餐？你可以和歌薇骑一匹马，然后可以找一个暖和的地方。”  
“你是想让我的体重继续飞涨吗？”  
“那你是想继续训练？”梅林越来越弄不懂他的意思了。  
亚瑟沉默了一下，突然站起来，一声不吭地走了出去。

快日落的时候，魔法师决定还是问候一下自己的国王：你感觉还好吗？  
虚空中好像传来了一声“哼”。  
梅林坐在桌前，看着外面逐渐暗下来的天色，想：好吧，不管是什么原因，对不起。  
耳边彻底安静了。他叹了口气，躺在床上。他的房间在城堡的拐角，虽然很小，但有两扇方向不同的窗子，采光很好。他看着家具的影子越拖越长，屋里的光线越来越弱，感觉自己的眼皮一点点沉了下来。  
就在他快要睡着的时候，耳边传来了亚瑟王的声音：  
到我之前的房间来。公文多得要遭灾了。

深夜，亚瑟坐在桌旁，面前是堆积如山的公文，很多上面夹着不同颜色的夹子，那是他看过并把自己的看法简短地写了纸条的。国王手头还有一些没有看过的，他正写着又一张纸条，一只带夹子的羊皮卷飞了出去，落在了坐在过去的餐桌前的法师手里，另一个写完批示的羊皮卷飞了回来，自己给自己盖了章，然后彩色的夹子夹在了另一个方向。从头到尾，法师都没有抬头，他匆匆扫过文卷的内容，然后对比着国王的字条写下完整得体的批示。  
亚瑟顿了下来，他看着法师，后者微蹙着眉，略一考虑后便继续写了下去。梅林偶尔翻回前面的部分检查，确认无误之后用以假乱真的国王体签上了亚瑟的名字。他一挥手，那文卷又按之前的方式与亚瑟写了字条的互换，而他拿过刚才落在桌上的纸卷，继续看了起来。他领会了意思，便拿起插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔，左手压平纸卷，写了起来。  
他的手背上有一道宽得吓人的伤疤。  
国王的瞳孔微微缩了一下，那一瞬间他又想起了圣剑贯穿法师手掌的那个夜晚。  
就像是从一个噩梦中惊醒过来，落到另一个噩梦里。  
梅林抬起左手，纸卷卷了起来。  
“你都看完了？”他问。  
“没有。”亚瑟低下头。  
法师好像是叹了口气，站起身拿走了两人的杯子重新续上水，然后坐在桌旁，没有继续批下去。亚瑟抬头，法师在一张空白的纸上画着无序的线条，眼神涣散，不知道已经出神到哪里了。“在想什么？”他问，梅林的手抖了一下，好像是证实了他的猜测：“兰斯洛特？”  
法师错愕地抬起头，那表情好像是在问：你说谁？  
“你不是在想兰斯洛特吗？”亚瑟装作无意地看向桌上的文卷，发现所有的夹子都夹在面向自己的那一边，梅林已经把所有能写的都写了。餐桌旁的人忽然笑了一声，好像亚瑟的话完全出乎他的意料：“你在想什么啊，为什么我会想他？”亚瑟抬起头，他笑得双眼弯弯：“我刚才想的是你的睡衣！”  
国王的脸一下子涨的通红。  
“歌薇发现了吗？”他继续问。  
“没有。”国王埋下头。  
一会儿，他又问：“你中午是怎么和兰斯洛特遇到的？”  
梅林停下了笔：“你看到了？”继而一笑：“居然就是因为这个？”  
亚瑟写完了最后一个字条，纸卷直接从他手里飞了出去。“我们只是散步时遇到了，我问他能不能教我剑术什么的。”法师写完手里的东西，打开下一个文卷，“你知道，他喜欢歌薇，这两天他可不好过。”  
国王看着他。  
“但他不想影响你或歌薇的生活，所以你们甚至都没感觉到。”他叹了口气，“如果你还能有一点宽容的话，分给他一点吧，他已经尽所有的力把痛苦留给自己了。”他重新看了字条的内容，然后签了字，纸卷飞回亚瑟桌上。“批完了。”梅林伸了个懒腰，看了眼桌上的沙漏：“老天，都这么晚了，王后不会还在等你吧？”  
亚瑟眨眨眼：“我跟她打过招呼了。”  
梅林看着他，他的神情有些奇怪。  
“梅林。”国王突然道，“你……有喜欢的人吗？”  
他的心漏跳了一拍。“我想这对你不重要。”他别过了头。  
“那你为了我，能做到什么地步呢？”亚瑟的声音变得很轻。  
“除了伤害我母亲，任何事。”他说。  
亚瑟走到他身边：“包括和我做爱吗？”  
梅林抬起头，苍白的脸颊变得粉红。“包括。”他说。

亚瑟从后面进入他的时候，他颤抖得不知道把手放在哪里，国王灼热的身体贴在他背后，双臂环在他腰间。他在那一次次的律动中喘息，为这种真实的鲜活的感受而发出轻声的呻吟。亚瑟默不作声地操着他，却总在他一声略大的呻吟后插得更深。他力不能支地伏在床上，亚瑟试图把他扶起来，最后只能把他翻了个面，从正面继续。梅林双腿盘在他腰间，随着他的动作发出粗重的喘息。他低下头轻轻咬在法师的肩窝上，后者呻吟一声，因为惊讶和酥痒的感觉而颤抖。他们的身体纠缠在一起，动作粗暴而野蛮，梅林的呻吟声越来越大，直到亚瑟担心路过的仆人听到而吻住他的双唇。他们放肆地亲吻着彼此，就像是一场争夺一般，拼命地吮吸着对方的舌尖。亚瑟感觉到梅林的手指抓过他的后背，他忘情地低哼一声，深深地戳进了梅林的甬道，听到了他淹没在深吻中的呻吟。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……”法师喘息着，本能地在国王身上蹭着下身。亚瑟的双臂撑在他身体两侧，阴茎则在他的直肠中毫无怜悯地戳刺着。他闭上眼，世界陷入一片色彩斑斓的幻觉中……  
梅林忽然大声呻吟了一下，射了出来。亚瑟紧紧抱着他，在他不断收缩的甬道中泄了出来。

“你知道，我不会为了你背叛歌薇。”  
梅林的动作顿了一下，继续穿自己的衬衣。“我知道。”  
他转过身，走到床前，俯身吻了吻国王的额头。坐在床沿，他的手指滑过那张俊朗的面孔，嘴角无声地扯开一个悲哀的弧度。亚瑟捉住了他的手，轻轻地摩挲着那上面的伤疤，然后放在唇边郑重地亲吻了一下。“除了王后的位置，你可惜向我索取任何东西。”他说。  
梅林与他额头相贴，轻声说：“我什么都不要，你这个混蛋。”  
说罢，他拍了拍亚瑟的脸颊，走了。

地牢里永远感觉不到黑夜与白天的差别，专门用来关巫师的牢房更是漆黑一片。你能感觉到小小的一排通气孔里吹来的凉气，听到那后面老鼠悉悉索索的声音。嵌在墙壁里的魔石和符咒会让一个巫师身体里的任何一点魔力都动弹不得，更不用说生火取暖甚至是越狱。牢门不是普通的铁板，而是一整块底部带轮子的巨石，就是有钥匙的时候也要三个成年男人才能推开，而门里面的魔石是最多的。  
莫嘉娜躺在潮湿的草堆上，她不知道已经过去了多少时间，也不知道莫高斯是否知道自己已经失败的消息。寒冷和黑暗让她的思维逐渐迟钝，在颤抖中获取一点点温暖的动作把所有的野心都尽数吞噬。这里就是等死的地方，没有讯息，没有希望。她有时候甚至想，或许那天亚瑟直接杀了她会更好。  
无数次的噩梦之后她醒过来，眼角竟然瞟到了一丝光亮。她打着哆嗦坐起身，那淡蓝色的光点并不像她的幻觉一般消失，而是更加明亮。光点慢慢向牢门飘去，莫嘉娜站起身，不敢相信眼前发生的事。  
牢门大敞，漂浮在门外的光点就像是无声的邀请。  
“姐姐。”她感觉鼻尖一酸。

Eight  
初秋，阳光非常温暖。这是临近日落的时候，光线柔和而温柔，草地上戴上了层朦胧的橙色。  
兰斯洛特的木剑破空而过，重重地击在了高文手里的盾上。紧接着，第二击、第三击也落在了伤痕累累的木质表面上。高文扔掉那只盾，举起双手：“我投降。我再也不要做你的陪练了，你训练起来简直不要命。”  
“如果让你太过疲惫的话，我道歉。”骑士扔掉手里的剑，右手伸向高文。后者叹了口气，握住他的手，然后忽然一使劲把他扯到自己怀里，又大大方方地抱住他的肩膀。“唔！”兰斯洛特惊呼一声，高文带着采花贼特有的狡黠咬着下唇笑了。“好了，伙计，”他说，“这两天你的脸臭得能拿去给艾达婶婶拖地，大伙儿都不敢接近你了。我说，你到底能遇到多大的事儿？去喝一杯，喝一杯什么事儿都过去了。”他抱着骑士的肩膀，几乎是连拖带拽地把他带往了“日出”酒吧。

“哦，不是吧，又是突然这么多？”梅林看着议事厅里的羊皮卷，语气带着点抱怨，嘴角却不自觉地勾起了。亚瑟的手扶在他肩膀上，他扬扬眉：“你知道，这群没脑子的家伙永远不知道给他们的主子减负。这种事情，真是又难预见又讨厌。”他拍拍他的肩膀，“我吃过晚饭就过去，你该先看看，这堆玩意能让我们折腾大半个晚上。”  
男仆抱起了双臂，对于这些事他已经是驾轻就熟。他看了国王一眼，装作一副被欺压的样子，走过去抱起了那堆纸。国王转身离去。  
谁都知道那些公文只差盖章了。

酒吧里气氛异常热烈，几乎所有的骑士都来到了这里，他们有的大声讲着见闻，有的互相开着玩笑，还有的围在酒馆中央的小木桌旁为杯中的骰子大呼小叫。昏暗的烛光下，有些年长的骑士坐在炉边，和酒馆的女招待说着酒后的情话。  
“哦！2、1、4……哈哈，我们的花心大萝卜又输了！”众人哄笑起来，所有人都知道高文从来无所顾忌，任何惩罚都乐于接受。  
“唔，看来今天点有点背。”骑士饮下一大口酒，起身站在自己的凳子上，“好了，伙计们，你们想让我干什么？高文愿接受你们的派遣。”他夸张地做了一个鞠躬的动作，结果因为醉酒的晕眩差点一头栽下来。骑士们笑的声音更大了，“我们可不能继续给他灌酒了，这家伙醉得够惨。”帕西瓦尔道，他有些担心地看着高文迷蒙的眼神和不稳的步伐，“如果把他灌到半夜不举，他一定会怨我们毁了他难得的周末。”  
“哦，这对高文可绝对是件恼火的事情。”莱昂举起手里的杯子，“不如我们现在举杯，感谢我们的骑士对加美洛寡居夫人们的无私奉献！”  
高文大笑一声，从凳子上跳下来：“今天我也要回报一下我亲爱的兄弟们，感谢你们这么久对我的容忍。我要找你们中的一个人，然后献给他我——高文骑士——独一无二的吻。哈！有人现在还是处子吗？或者有谁刚刚受了打击需要安慰？唔，我这样一定问不出合适的人的。”他迈开步子，骑士们纷纷躲开，然后指着某个年轻稚拙的骑士起哄。  
在酒精熏染下色彩斑斓的世界里，高文一边摇摇晃晃地走一遍念叨着：“不，卡蒙太小了，刘易斯？不，不，他会杀了我的。”他突然跌坐在一位骑士膝上，几乎面颊相贴地审视他的面孔，然后猛地起身：“这家伙的眼睛多么会骗人！在他身上至少栽了四五个女人。不，我要找一个闷闷不乐、眼睛就像受伤的小动物的那种……”他转来转去，忽然挤到了吧台，那里有个人正在喝酒，他好像根本听不到身边的喧哗，只是沉浸在自己的世界里。高文脸上出现了饿狼看到猎物的笑容，尽管他晕晕乎乎的几乎分辨不开吧台油亮的桌面和上面闪亮的烛光，却能有效地锁定适合自己需求的猎物。他几乎是跳到了那人的吧椅旁，那人被他吓了一跳，于是他看到了一双迷乱而温柔的纯黑色眸子。  
“等——”帕西法尔还没来得及出言阻止，高文已经捧住了兰斯洛特的脸，吻了上去。  
酒馆寂静了，所有人都知道兰斯洛特这几天的气场有多么可怕，今天来到这里已经是不可思议，谁知道高文会醉到在他身上完成自己的恶作剧。  
高文死定了。  
半晌，相吻的两人微微分开，然后——  
“咚”。  
双双倒在了地上。

感觉到有人在舔舐着自己的侧颈，亚瑟哼了一声，微张开了眼睛。梅林靠在他身上，亲吻着他的侧颈、肩窝，手指轻轻划着他手臂上的皮肤，一条腿插在他双腿之间。他微微笑了一下，转身环住梅林的身体，阻止了他下一步的撩拨。“跟我做就这么想睡觉吗？”男仆的指节滑过他的面颊。“哦，对不起。”他微微一笑，探身去吻他的嘴唇。  
他们黏了一会儿，意犹未尽地分开，梅林又轻啄了他的双唇，然后左手撑在颌骨下面，侧躺在他旁边。时间还早，甚至还不到午夜，凉风徐徐地吹起窗帘，桌上的一豆烛火微微抖动着。房间里非常地安静，只有轻轻的风声，平时门外让他们胆战心惊的响动都被静音屏障过滤掉了，而那扇门如果被敲响，他们都会听到。  
梅林的手指从亚瑟胸前滑过，顺着肋骨如同弹拨某种乐器一般掠过，然后停留在他侧腹，在延伸到他阴部直线的开端漫不经心地抚摸着。  
“我有时候会想起我小的时候。”亚瑟忽然说。  
梅林有点惊讶地扬扬眉，亚瑟从来没有说过他过去的事。  
“那个时候罗马人还盘踞在这里，加美洛每年都要给它上缴极其沉重的赋税，撒克逊人也常常掠夺我们边境的村庄。我们有时候会在夜间惊醒，因为别的小诸侯国的侵略，或是半吊子的罗马帝国的骚扰。我们在学习书写之前就开始学习格斗，同龄的男孩子滚在沙地里，尽一切努力把对方摁倒在身下。在那之后是剑、长矛、弓箭、钉锤，还有马术。我那个时候总是被莱昂打败，他小时候没现在这么闷骚，每次打赢了都会大声嘲笑我，那也是我相当难过的一小段童年经历。”他笑了一声，“我记得那时候父亲每天都紧锁眉头，尤其是看到我的时候。每次我输给了莱昂，他都会把我叫过去，拿鞭子抽我的后背。”  
亚瑟停顿了一下，好像回忆起了那时的痛楚。“他要我是最好的那个，最好的儿子，最好的骑士，最好的国王。他对我说只有最强大的人才能活下来，而我必须是那个人。  
在我十四岁以前，武术每天从早练到晚，平时有生字听写，周三和周五还有见鬼的《逻辑大全》，一旦我没有成为最好的那个，就会被父亲鞭打。我以为那是最可怕的一段时光。  
然后在我十四岁那年，我父亲去世了。哦，天哪，那才是真正噩梦的开始。我知道那个时候发生了什么，罗马早就抛弃了阿尔比恩，但索斯派克特·费尔马没有按照帝国的要求撤军，而是建立了他自己的政权。他要用一个比以前弱小得多的军队继续统治这个国家，于是他要把那些强势的地主连根拔去。  
所以在我父亲死后，毫无疑问我就是下一个目标，但是不知道怎么的，费尔马忘了我，我活了下来。”亚瑟深吸了一口气，仿佛之前说的那些内容一只压着他的胸口。  
梅林的动作早在不知道什么时候停下来了，他看着国王的胸口，一直保持着沉默。  
“几乎所有的魔法师都恨我父亲，因为他会处死任何一个进入国境的法师。人们都说他恨魔法师是因为魔法师杀了我的母亲，而我也一直把那当做我继续仇恨法师们的理由。直到我父亲死去很久以后，有一天盖尤斯告诉我，杀死我母亲的女巫被杀掉了。”冰蓝色的眼睛望向身边的人，但那人已经躺平在床上，望着天花板了。  
“尼莫薇。”梅林说，他感觉到亚瑟捉住了他的手，轻轻扣住。“或许是在那个时候，我对魔法师有了一点好感，”国王道，“尽管当时的第一想法是魔法师的自相残杀。”法师侧过头，国王看着他，目光温柔而缱绻。他抱住了亚瑟因为秋风吹拂而微凉的身体，头靠在他肩头。“所以你知道魔法师也分好坏了？”他开了个玩笑。“不，我终于知道魔法师真的全是坏蛋，而你，”国王伸手揪了把他的鼻尖，“是最坏的那个。”  
他靠进他怀里，闭上了眼睛。

兰斯洛特醒了过来，他的头很疼，浑身上下都酸得抬不起来。他叹一口气，幸好今天不训练，否则这一身酒气可怎么交代。正要起身，忽然觉得胸口一沉，又倒了回去。胸前的重量移动了一下，然后一条手臂就环到了他腰间：“好夫人，这么早就要赶我走吗？”  
这声音低沉中带点嘶哑，不知道多少女人曾经被这把嗓子给哄倒。兰斯洛特身体一僵，那人懒懒地哼唧一声，直接贴到了他胸口上。  
时间停滞了一刻。  
高文动作僵硬地抬起头，兰斯洛特居高临下地看着他，赤裸的胸口就在他脸颊下面。  
他迅速地坐起身，双手做投降状，“兰斯，相信我，我什么都没做。”  
兰斯洛特的目光落在他下身，这时他忽然感觉两股间一阵清凉。  
早晨的小兄弟格外的兴奋。  
“啊！”他赶紧找东西盖住下身，兰斯洛特皱着眉头，带着怀疑的眼神掀开被单下床——  
“！！！”他也什么都没穿。  
他们之间似乎确实发生了什么。骑士看着自己的同伴，目光中带着迟钝之后惊诧和难以置信，而他的同伴抱着那一小截被单跪坐在床上，目光呆滞地看着他的下身，一头中长的卷发在他脸颊旁胆怯地颤抖着。  
“对不起，兰斯。”高文终于抬头，“对不起，我真的是一个禽兽。”  
房门突然被打开了，“老天，你们都起来了？”上身只穿着皮质背心的帕西法尔走了进来，“我以为喝了那么多你们一定会睡到下午去。”  
两个人用空洞的目光看着他，末了高文问：“帕西法尔……和自己的弟兄爱爱会被处死吗？”

“哈哈哈……”莱昂捶着桌子大笑，对面的两个人面红耳赤，几乎要把脸埋到盛着燕麦的碗中。“我还以为他们绝对起不来，所以换洗的衣服都没带过去，结果他就问我——”“老天，帕西，”高文伸手阻止，“求你不要再重复了。”  
“好啦，好啦，”莱昂挥挥手，“反正我们都知道了。啊，要不是你半路上突然开吐，我们也不会把你们俩都剥得精光，下次绝对不能让他们再罚你吃掉半块黑面包了，你简直不敢相信那情形到底有多混乱。”  
高文一只手扶在自己额头上，兰斯洛特开始喝粥，努力把之前的事情清除出自己的大脑。  
“不过话说回来，”帕西法尔问，“兰斯，你现在心情好点没？”  
骑士抬头看着他，忽然间脸红了。  
“我梦见……我喜欢的人吻我了。”

歌薇从梦中惊醒，四周一片漆黑，亚瑟一定又没有回来。她蜷缩起身体，一阵酸意从鼻中升起，几乎要凝固成泪水的时候，旁边的被褥动了动，“嗯？”亚瑟模模糊糊地睁开眼，也坐了起来。“做噩梦了？”他问。歌薇点了点头，之前的泪水毫无征兆地落下来，落在了国王手上。亚瑟叹了口气，把她抱在怀里，轻轻地拍着她的后背。  
很久之后，国王不知不觉地睡着了。  
歌薇的泪水却怎么也停不下来。


	4. 4

nine  
烤得火候正好的番茄被餐刀划开外皮，粘稠的汁液便从中流了下来，浆果那股清新的香气也弥漫在空气之中。亚瑟叉起半个番茄放进嘴里，旁边的歌薇看着他，手里切割煎蛋的动作慢了下来。“怎么了，夫人？”国王发现了她的异常，问道。“没什么，陛下。”王后用微笑掩饰住了先前的不安，“我想起你过去有一件很不错的礼服，为什么现在不经常穿了？”  
亚瑟想了一会，道：“好像是放在之前的屋子里了。嗯，回头让他们去找一下。你怎么想起那件衣服了？我都快记不起来了。”  
歌薇的脸上起了淡淡的红晕：“因为那是你在订婚礼上穿过的。”  
国王脸上露出了温柔的表情，柔风吹起他的碎发，让他微微眯起了眼睛：“那么久之前的事你还记得。”王后移开了目光，看着清晨草场上不同寻常的忙碌景象，有些出神。  
这正是狩猎季，仆从们忙着准备狩猎的用具和干粮，马夫牵着骏马在远处小跑热身，猎犬看管员被一大群猎狗拖在身后。骑士们有些早早收拾好了东西，现在拿着长矛在空中比划。受到邀请的贵族们不时来到他们桌前问好，然后向拿着地图的猎师问了大致的方向，便去找同伴聊天吹牛了。  
她的眼神最后定在了一个瘦削高挑的人身上，那人正端着一壶蜂蜜酒向这边走来。亚瑟抬起头，在看到男仆的时候勾起嘴角，梅林仍看着不远处汪汪狂吠的猎犬和被拖在后面的可怜管理员，直到他走到桌边。“陛下，殿下，这是考兰特伯爵刚刚带来的。”他把那只盛着金黄色液体的酒瓶放在桌上，亚瑟挥挥手表示现在不想喝：“老约翰逊每年最大的骄傲就是他们家的蜂蜜酒，但说实话他家的酒实在甜得让人胆寒。时间差不多了吧？大家都准备得怎样？”  
“骑士们都准备好了，道格拉斯和罗慕兰家的信使过来说他们先去猎场了。”  
“嗯。”亚瑟拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“我们该出发了。”他站起身，走到王后身边亲吻她的脸颊。梅林淡淡一笑，正要去把国王的马牵过来，忽然意识到对面的人不甚友好的目光。那是王后的女仆，她的眼神里带着怀疑和恐惧。他抬头与她正视，她吓了一跳，甚至退了一步。他皱起了眉。  
“梅林？”亚瑟的声音，“你在发什么呆？”  
他收回目光，跟在了国王身后。

上午的狩猎一直延续到了下午，所有人都饥肠辘辘的时候。人们把猎物去了皮、把内脏扔给猎犬，然后开始烹饪。营地里一股烤鹿肉的香气，男人们不分等级，随意地坐在一起，兴奋地讨论着上午的成果。秋天是最适合狩猎的季节了，天气不冷不热，动物们也在食物丰厚的夏季吃得肥美强壮。等到了冬天，真正值得猎取的就只有野猪了，但那毕竟比打鹿和獾要危险得多。  
趁着身边的人没注意，亚瑟站起身，去找有好一会儿没露脸的男仆。他顺着溪水的声音找过去，秋天干枯的黄叶落在他肩头，然后恋恋不舍地落下。还不到深秋，地上已经有了不少落叶，头上的树枝也稀疏了一些，午后的阳光洒下来，到处都是温暖的景象。国王看到了坐在溪旁的男仆，微微勾起嘴角。他没有发现身后的男人，只是看着溪水上闪耀如黄水晶和琥珀的阳光，还有顺溪而下的树叶。这里离营地有一定距离，已经听不到那边的喧哗了，树叶不时落在水面上，发出极细微的一声。魔法师的背影融在这秋日景色中，安宁而温柔。  
“我以为你是来打水的。”很久，亚瑟说。梅林怔了一下，然后用带着笑意的声音说：“我早就把水送回去了。”他扭过头，亚瑟正看着树上的一只独身鸟，一片树叶落在他棕色的皮衣上。“可怜的小家伙，”他说，“整片林子就他一个了吗？”  
“或许他只是睡起来出来散个步。”梅林道。  
“或者是个讨厌喧闹的家伙。”他低下头，意味深长地看了法师一眼。梅林站起来，一片叶子落下，他下意识去捉，叶子打了个旋，从他手中飞了出去。亚瑟微微一笑，也伸出手，结果它在空中顿了一下，从他掌缘擦了过去。国王有点郁闷地哼了一声，却发现法师已经去追下一片叶子了，他笑了出来：“你不会真的想抓住一片吧？”“孩子气么？”梅林伸出手，叶子像是有自己的主意一样避开了。“我从来不相信抓到叶子下一年就会有一整个月开心这种话，不过，”亚瑟跟在他身后，“我也从来没抓到过。”又一片叶子从指尖飞过，梅林泄气地垂下手，转身要从石头上跳下来。亚瑟伸手扶他，他正要去握住他的，一片之前谁也没注意的金色树叶落在了国王的掌心里。  
“哇哦！”魔法师惊喜地叫道，“我都没看到它！”  
国王看看那片树叶，把它递给了他，然后趁着法师研究那片叶子时抱住他的腰，原地旋转半周把他放了下来。梅林拿着那片叶子，弯起的双眼盛着满满的笑意，“我得说我也从来都没抓到过。”他眼睛亮亮地对亚瑟说。国王扬扬眉，有点得意的样子，然后抱住了他的肩膀，“它是你的了。”亚瑟道。梅林扁扁嘴，手指磨着树叶的梗让它转了几圈，“你知道只有捉到树叶的人才有下一年的好运。”他语气中不乏遗憾。国王揉了揉他的脑袋，“你知道你还有我，这比多少树叶都管用。”法师笑了，那一瞬间他感觉心里冷硬的一角被彻底融化了。  
亚瑟走在前面，问：“上午怎么不开心了？”  
梅林跟在他身后，他的脚步轻快起来。“唔，你知道，我不来就不喜欢狩猎。”他随口答道。

帐篷外的光线变亮了些，梅林醒了过来，慢慢收回抱在某人腰上的手臂，叹了口气，正要起身，身后的人忽然伸手，把他拖回到自己怀里。他几乎要咒骂出声，因为亚瑟那一把几乎要把他的腰弄断了，但是低下头，小国王的脸贴在他胸口，呼吸均匀，刚才的动作似乎只是他梦里下意识做出的。法师的目光变得温柔下来，手指捋起他的额发，在他光洁雪白的额头上落下一吻。他靠在弯起的手臂上，轻轻玩着国王的金发，看着它们蜿蜒在自己指间，然后拈起一绺，放在国王耳边轻轻地扫过。亚瑟忽然笑了起来，睁开双眼，冰蓝色的眼睛看起来根本不是刚睡醒的朦胧。梅林松了手，亚瑟欺上来，与他额头相贴。“你早就醒了。”法师道。国王笑了：“是啊。”他的声音带着性感的嘶哑，一只手在梅林光滑的后背上抚摸着，后者一条腿搭在了他同样赤裸的大腿上。“我的腰疼得都快动不了了。”梅林带着点抱怨地说。亚瑟哼笑一声，挺身把他压在身下：“这句话你去跟我的小兄弟说去，他一定会投诉你恶意剥削。”  
“哦，老天。”梅林闭上眼笑了出来，“他和你一样口是心非。”亚瑟看了他一会儿，低头温柔地吻过了他的眉头、鼻尖、眼角、脸颊，然后是丰满而诱人的双唇。他把他禁锢在双臂之间，好慢慢享用。然而梅林双手抚过他的侧腰，几乎急不可待地探头去吻他，他一手抱住了法师瘦削的肩膀，下一秒就被他压在了身下，被如同捕食者舔舐猎物一般的湿吻所俘虏。梅林热烈地亲吻着他，几乎要把他的舌头都吞下去，双手在他身上毫无章法地爱抚着，这让他呼吸急促甚至不知所措。“老兄，你早就把我榨干了。”他在亲吻间隙中投降道，“适可而止。”  
梅林的手肘撑在他脸侧，整个身体与他相贴，他感觉到他坚硬而灼热的欲望压在自己的上面。法师脸上带着红晕，语气却带着几分恶意的悠闲：“我不会继续要你加班的，’老兄’，你只要被操就可以了。”他的手指滑过亚瑟的鼻尖和嘴唇，带着几分挑逗，却没有伸进他的嘴，而是顺着他的脖颈直接滑到了被子里。“我希望我是想错了。”亚瑟看着梅林，“但你不会什么都不用就要进去吧？”魔法师挑了挑漂亮的剑眉，手指已经触到了他的后庭，却不是他想象的干燥，相反，他感觉油滑而温暖的液体在那里缓缓抹开了，法师的手指缓缓地进到他身体里，那些滑腻的液体越涂越多，渐渐能让他容纳第二根手指。“我一直想问你一个问题，”他在喘息中问，“为什么你不能用魔法直接把自己打开，而要我每次都那么辛苦？”梅林俯身吻住他的下唇，手指在他后庭中屈起，然后在他的通道内进出：“亲爱的，我没法改变自己的身体，而且我不觉得这是麻烦的事。”他手下一使劲，亚瑟低哼一声，双腿夹紧了。梅林吻住他，这个吻灼热而充满欲望，与此同时，他的手指缓缓地抽了出来，亚瑟的哼鸣淹没在他口中。他的欲望顶在亚瑟的后庭，然后一点点挤了进去。亚瑟微皱起眉，梅林捉住他的手放在自己后颈上，然后抱住他的后腰，一挺身全部挤了进去。亚瑟呻吟了一声，他仰起脖子，感受着梅林的分身嵌在自己身体里，缓缓地运动来让他适应。梅林抽插了起来，亚瑟在他的动作下呻吟着，在他背上温柔爱抚。他在他腰后垫了几个垫子，然后折起他一条腿，又一次深深地进入他。梅林在喘息中泻出低沉的呻吟，因亚瑟的温热而发出满足的哼声。他忽急忽慢地戳着他，从上面欣赏着他潮红的面颊和迷离的眼神。梅林俯下身，分身在后面凶狠地操着他，锁住他双唇的吻却非常温柔。他抱住他瘦削却有力的身体，热烈而充满爱意地回吻着他，在他的一次次冲刺中低哼着。  
亚瑟的湿热溅在了他们中间，接着，梅林狠狠地插了几下，在他里面释放了出来。亚瑟低吟一声，后庭里的液体让他弯起了腰，微微痉挛。梅林倒在他身上，有一下没一下地亲吻着他的脖颈，指节勾勒着他脸颊的线条。过了一小会儿，梅林的分身滑了出来，他强撑起身子，用法术清理掉他们身上和亚瑟直肠里湿黏的精液。倒在亚瑟身旁，他感觉自己一根手指也抬不起来了。亚瑟转过身抱住他，轻吻着他的脸颊，他无力回应。“跟我做就这么想睡吗？”国王模仿着他的语气问，他笑了一声，眼皮都几乎睁不开了。“我错了。”他说着蹭进爱人温暖的胸膛，呼呼大睡起来。

梅林伏在马上，亚瑟策马踱到他旁边：“嘿！快点儿，没见我们都被甩在后面了吗？”法师看了他一眼，好像我不是被人操了一晚上早上又加班的人似的，他说。国王扬了扬眉，作为加班对象我的伤口可比你的新鲜，“好了，没什么好抱怨的，”你要选择那么做的。  
梅林叹了一口气，忍着后面尖锐的疼坐起身，他的马快活地小跑了起来。  
我最爱你皱眉的样子了。国王在前面冲他挤挤眼。

Ten  
“最近怎么样？训练很辛苦吧？”王后从侍女手中接过茶壶，亲自给弟弟倒在杯中。艾利安冲他的姐姐露出笑容，看起来淳朴可亲：“一点都不累，我们每天都过得很充实。”歌薇用长姊关爱的目光看着他：“没有人欺负你吧？我听说最近骑士团里有很多贵族出身的人——”“没有的，姐姐，骑士只凭各自的能力评判高下，况且有你在，谁敢欺负我呢？”王后放了心，艾利安从来都是这样，所求不多，因此总是过得舒心。  
“那，有没有喜欢的人呢？”她问，“你也不小了，该成家了。”  
骑士瞪大了眼，因为她从来没对他说过这些。“我、我没留意过……”他羞红了脸，“平时也只是和同伴聊天，没想过这些。我年纪也不算大，像是——”“你身边的人有些从来没有成家的打算，有些早在加入骑士团之前就有了家室。我不想催你，但是你早晚也要找一个能照顾自己的人……”她的手覆在他手背，“不要让我为你担心，好吗？我怕我有时候会疏忽了你。”  
“我会去找的，而且会找一个温柔体贴的女孩。姐姐，为什么你今天会跟我说这些？”骑士有些不知所措地看着她。歌薇收回了手，一瞬间，忧愁和痛苦如同厚重的阴云一般浮在她脸上。“你们骑士团里都是男人，你又不擅长和女人打交道，我担心……唉。”她欲言又止，“之前有一个男仆被一个贵族侵犯了，虽然被我们掩盖了过去，但我一直担心这种事……”艾利安面红耳赤：“天哪，姐姐，你是在怀疑我和男人交往吗？”“不不，”她连忙解释，“我只是怕你会吃亏，毕竟骑士团里也有贵族……”  
艾利安站了起来：“我发誓，姐姐，我绝对没有干过这种事。”  
歌薇怔了一刻，长叹一口气：“那我就放心了。”  
“姐姐，你怎么了？你看起来非常疲劳。”骑士关切地问。  
“我有点累，抱歉，艾利安，恐怕我们的小会只能进行到此了。”王后强扯出一个微笑，站起来吻了吻他的面颊，然后叫侍女打开房门。骑士有些不解，但也只能向她行礼，转身离去。  
他的身影消失在转角处时，歌薇扶在门框上的手无力地垂了下来，她走进房间，坐在扶手椅中，抬起一只手扶在额头上，发出低低的啜泣。“殿下……”侍女站在她身旁，小心地抚着她的后背，却只让她更加难过了。“艾莉丝……我真希望自己什么都不知道……”王后双手捂住自己的眼睛，发出绝望的声音。

午后，兰斯洛特漫无目的地走在城堡外的草坪上，他已经厌倦了每天毫无进步的练习，只想趁着秋风渐长的时候，在野外把自己吹空，好回去面对那些对他来说太过痛苦的景象。他坐在一棵树下，看着落叶在风中滑翔，野雁群一队队地飞过天际，云层聚拢又散开，苦闷的感觉似乎也散开了一些。  
他听到枯叶粉粹的声音，侧过头，就见一个高挑瘦削的人正走过来。“嗨！”梅林兴高采烈地打招呼，“今天天气真是好。”他抱着一些用纸包着的草叶，“我去采了些药，你是在晒太阳吗？”骑士看着他，脸上没有一丝笑容，这让他有些尴尬。兰斯洛特看起来瘦了很多，过去的温和大气不复存在。  
“抱歉，”梅林说，“我可能打扰到了你。”  
兰斯洛特笑了笑，那双温和的黑眼睛流露出一种忧郁：“你没有打扰我，或许我正需要一个人在身边。”魔法师犹豫了一下，放下纸包好坐在他面前。骑士待他坐下了，问：“其实你喜欢的并不是歌薇娜薇儿，对吗？”法师怔了一下，道：“是的。”  
骑士苦笑了一下：“还好，你现在还能对我说实话。”  
“……你还在喜欢她吧？”梅林试图岔开话题。  
“就像你喜欢亚瑟一样喜欢。”他的眼睛就像深邃的潭水，“不计回报，只希望能保护她不受任何伤害。”  
法师看着他，良久，垂下了目光：“所以你都知道了？”  
骑士点点头。  
梅林有些呼吸困难。兰斯洛特既已知道他和亚瑟的私情，现在还能这样心平气和地跟他谈话，不知道按下了多大的怒气。他感到一阵愧疚，却也不知道该怎样把谈话继续下去。“对不起。”他最后说，手指陷进了纸包中。  
“我不是你该道歉的人，”兰斯洛特无力地笑了，“歌薇也知道了，还有她的侍女。”  
梅林心里一紧，他没想到王妃会发现。他和亚瑟都足够谨慎，也用魔法抹去了所有可疑的痕迹。不过话说回来，国王动不动就加班，一加就是半个晚上，这也有些明显了。这段时间，王妃除了脸色郁郁外没有透露任何信息，这让他心惊，却也让他很是佩服。她发现了多久？若知道这是整整一年的羞辱，又该在怎样的愤怒和怨恨中隐忍至此？他深吸一口气，脸上的血色随着他的思考飞快地褪去。“她们是什么时候——知道的？”  
兰斯洛特目光复杂地看着他：“两三个月前，在秋收节晚上。”  
卢古斯节？他不觉蹙起了眉，那天的事情他记得不多了，但他完全没有和亚瑟在一起的印象，唯一可以确定的是那天他喝得有点多，好像是在酒桌上睡着了。第二天他被宿醉折磨得半死，也就没考虑到底是谁把自己送回寝室的。现在想起来，这段记忆的空白反而显得有些不自然。  
似乎是看出了他的困惑，兰斯洛特说：“那天你不知道怎么了，喝了很多酒，王后起身离场后你就坐到我们那边去了。之后大概半个钟头吧，你趴在桌上睡着了。亚瑟看到了，就走下来要把你送回去，我们大家都想要替他做，毕竟他是国王。他把我们说服用了一段时间，中间艾莉丝——歌薇的侍女回来帮她拿落下的披肩，只是我们当时都没注意到。她后来跟在亚瑟后面，一直跟到你房间门口。在门外等了很久都不见国王出来，她就起了疑心，然后就上前偷听……”  
梅林把脸埋到手掌中：“所以歌薇就这么知道了。”他叹了口气，抬头望向骑士：“那你也跟在艾莉丝后面了吗？”骑士大窘，忙解释道：“我根本不知道，是她前几天才偷偷告诉我的，歌薇让她不要跟任何人说。”  
法师深深地吸了口气，却一言不发。良久，他问：“你是要我和他断绝关系吗？”  
骑士很矛盾地看了他一眼，然后扭头眺望不远处的加美洛城堡。“我没有这个资格要求你做什么，因为在这种事上，你我的处境都是差不多的。”他说，“但我终究不能让歌薇难过，如果可以的话，我还是希望你能，至少表现的，已经和亚瑟没有关系了。”他望向法师煞白的面孔，道：“当然只是希望，因为如果是我……我也做不到。”  
梅林的手不觉握成了拳，然后侧过头，不去看他：“我对已经发生的事很抱歉，但我会尽量让歌薇轻松一些的。谢谢你，兰斯，我知道你有多重视歌薇，你能容忍我到这一步，我真的很感激。”  
兰斯洛特轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“我知道那种求之不得的感觉有多痛苦，如果你爱上的是另外一个人，或许我会祝福你，但现在我只能这样请求你…”梅林回头，勉强微笑一下：“我该走了，一会儿亚瑟就要起来工作了。”

法务顾问解释完了他问到的概念，亚瑟眨了眨眼，装作无意地收回视线，挥手叫他退下了。  
有人在利用现成法律的漏洞进行黑魔法的研究。他在脑中总结了刚才顾问的意思，看了看手里的文书，抬头问：“你觉得怎么样？”长桌侧面的人愣了一下，抬头看他，显然刚才是走了神。“什么？”那人嘟囔了一句。“有人在研究黑魔法。”他扬扬眉，说。  
梅林垂下视线思索一刻，道：“知道那人在哪吗？”  
“在多蒂纳侯爵属地之内。”  
“收购牛黄、白鲜和乌头，能买多少买多少，再用十倍的价格从黑市出卖，然后把买家都抓起来。”他说。  
“哦。”亚瑟思索了一会儿，低头写了起来。他偷偷地看坐在桌旁的法师，梅林往这边看了一会儿，又对着自己面前飘起的窗帘发起了呆。他的侧脸带着种令人着迷的冷淡，但蹙起的眉头却影响了这一瞬间的美感。国王写下了批示，签了字，正要盖章，法师忽然扭过头看他，他手上一顿，问：“怎么了？”  
梅林怔了一下，然后道：“你记住了吗？”  
“什么？”这问题堪称匪夷所思。  
“黑魔法必备的原料。”  
国王瞪大眼，这不是你该知道的？他差点说出来，随即意识到法师的意思：“牛黄，乌头和……呃，白鲜？”  
法师点点头，继续发呆。亚瑟放下笔，走到他身后：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”他一只手搭在他肩上，感觉到他轻微的一颤。“我没事。”法师道，随即叹了口气，“我只是在想万一有一天我不在了，你会怎样生活。”国王拉开旁边的椅子侧坐了下来，认真地看着他：“为什么突然想这个问题？”“只是万一嘛，偶然就想到了。”法师微勾起嘴角，“这一年你过得可是相当轻松，如果有一天我突然失踪了，你会不会过得很辛苦？”亚瑟的手肘搭在他椅背上，手指漫不经心地撩起他耳边的发丝。“会啊，”他说，“我会难过得痛不欲生，会派出所有骑士去找你，甚至把国事都扔下去寻找你的踪迹。如果你不肯回来，我就拿圣剑架着你的脖子把你绑回来；如果你死了，我就找到你的尸体死在你旁边。”  
这本只是些温柔的情话，却让梅林的眼中闪过了惊诧：“你疯了？你花了多少时间统一不列颠，又要花多少时间去稳定它？难道你要为了我把这些都扔下吗？简直愚蠢透顶！”  
亚瑟愣住了，看着他慢慢地站起来，目光严肃而冰冷：“你想要回到那个混乱的时代吗？那个家人随时会命丧沙场的时代？那个强盗和土匪会闯进家门掠夺一切的时代？这是你当初的愿望吗？亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你是一个国王，不是什么谈情说爱的纨绔少年！”  
国王皱起了眉，法师从未对他说过这样重的话。梅林侧过头，看着桌上的纸页和墨水瓶，好像也震惊于自己刚才的言论。沉思片刻，他说：“我不是一个值得爱的人，亚瑟，更不是一个值得你放下那么多的人。你有自己的家室，你该为她负责，你也该有一个继承人了。我一定会死在你前面，亚瑟，我不可能永远为你管理这个国家，你该自己来熟悉这些——甚至是魔法的部分。”他叹了口气，亚瑟忽然站了起来，双手握住他的肩膀：“我不相信这些出自你本心，你在撒谎，梅林。歌薇知道我们的事了？她威胁你了？”  
“没有，她不知道。”梅林下意识这样说，“是我的问题，陛下。”  
“那你绝不会说出这样的话。”  
“魔法师会知道自己的命运的，陛下。”  
“那怎么还会有那么多巫师被我父亲烧死？”  
“…那是因为很多人不愿意去看，”梅林的眼里有些湿润，“因为命运太过严酷，所以只想活在现在。”  
“那为什么你做不到呢？”亚瑟道，“为什么你不能也不去想那些事，就像以前那样陪着我呢？”  
“因为如果我这样做了，我会为自己的决定痛苦一生。”

Eleven  
时间已经有点晚了，歌薇揉了揉有些酸的眼睛，继续编织手里的毛线，侍女连忙把蜡烛挑亮，好让她轻松一些。王后望向外厅，看着那个因烛火而摇曳的影子，目光闪烁。  
亚瑟坐在窗前，手肘撑在膝盖上，他看着外面的灯火一盏盏灭掉，只剩下巡视的侍卫手中的火把。夜风从开着的窗子踏进房间，并不凛冽，却一点点冰冷了屋里的空气。这是什么时候了？他缓慢地扭过头，桌上沙漏里的沙子终于快流尽了。国王站起身，他的动作让里屋的两个人都是一颤。“太晚了，就寝吧。”他说。  
王后如释重负地放下手中的毛线，侍女走去收拾床铺并告知侍卫打热水来，凝固的空气终于流动了起来。亚瑟看着她们，却仿佛看到了那个瘦弱的男人。那个男人一边铺开被子一边跟他说着什么，他听不到，那人有点困惑于他的沉默，直起身看他，灰蓝的眼睛澄澈无底。  
他闭上了眼，只望那些影像能更清晰些。  
然而它们彻底消失了。

壁炉里的火烧得很旺，跳跃的火焰仿佛烧亮了整面墙壁，却让坐在床上的人显得更加昏暗模糊。梅林伸直长腿靠在床头，眼瞳里闪着淡淡的金色，半晌，魔法结束，他眨了下眼，仿佛从梦中醒来。抬头望向烛台，烛心立即冒出火苗，明亮而稳定。他下了床，拉开椅子坐在桌前，面前就是能看到城堡内廷的窗户，就像盖尤斯家那个小小的房间。展开一卷纸，拿出羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，他想了想，写下第一句话。写完后他微一皱眉，不知道该怎样继续下去。  
“我很抱歉在这样的长的时间里——”笔尖一顿，把这句话划掉，然后它连同删除线一起消失了。  
“感谢你最终打开了这封信，这代表着——”划掉。  
“这将是我给你写的最后——”划掉。  
他放下笔，一只手撑在额头，这样考虑了很久，他终于长长地吐出一口气，抬笔写了下去。  
羽毛笔摩擦纸页的沙沙声再也没有停顿。

“嚓”的一声，木剑从草垛上滑了出去，梅林踉跄了一下，他回过头，兰斯洛特指指他的手：“松了，调整一下。”重新摆好架势，梅林看准草垛上扎紧的一道红线，准备一剑砍过去。这次他的动作不错，木剑打在草垛上发出沉闷的一声“砰”。骑士点了点头，“就按这个感觉，再来五组。”  
梅林甩了甩手，重新摆开架势，虽然他的手腕酸得都快断了，但如果不趁热打铁，午休时间就要结束了。重新举起木剑，他正回忆着刚才的动作，身后忽然传来一个声音：“我的老天，一个星期了，还是这个动作？”他的身体一僵，旁边的兰斯洛特惊讶地说：“陛下！你怎么来了？”  
亚瑟穿着那件日常的外套，慢悠悠地走过来，随手指了一下拿着剑看着地面的男仆：“我早就知道他每天中午都在忙活什么了，上个星期就看你陪着他在练，怎么到今天还是这个动作？”骑士道：“劈剑是最基本的动作之一，就是我们也要至少练一个月，对他来说一个星期算是仓促了。”国王耸耸肩：“跟我们那边的规矩不一样。你还有剑吗？”骑士把备用的木剑扔给他，他接住，然后对男仆说：“过来，梅林，让我看看你一个星期的成果怎么样。”  
兰斯洛特有点尴尬，毕竟他们的训练，就梅林的说法，只是消磨时间，如果亚瑟真刀真枪的上，不仅梅林招架不住，他这个老师也会跟着丢脸。梅林迟疑了一刻，站在亚瑟对面，手里的剑垂向地面。亚瑟立剑，侧了侧头，示意他劈过来。梅林深吸一口气，摆开架势，他的动作没有多少迟疑，几乎马上就瞄住了亚瑟剑身上的一点劈了下去。亚瑟持住了这一击，顺势拨开他的剑，他略一调整便又劈了过去，然后是第三次。  
“有点意思。”国王说，脚下几乎没动，然后随手一挑，几乎让男仆的木剑脱了手，接着在他握紧剑回归防守位时，劈了过去。两剑相触的一瞬间，梅林感到手上一麻，接着木剑就自己飞了出去。他下意识往后一退，亚瑟的剑还是轻轻松松地点在了自己胸前。  
“不错，”国王收回了剑，回头对旁边的骑士说，“一个星期到这个地步，很不错了。”兰斯洛特松了口气，正要说话，便听到城堡那边传来钟响，这是下午开始的时间了。“谢谢你，兰斯。”梅林捡起了他那把剑，平静地把它交到兰斯洛特手中。亚瑟道：“但愿这家伙没给你带来什么麻烦。”兰斯洛特笑笑：“我本来也没有什么事，而且这也算是我唯一的特长，把它教给别人不算是难事。”“唯一的特长？”亚瑟扬扬眉，“你对自己的外表太谦虚了。抱歉，我们得回去了，估计中午又来了一堆文件。”  
骑士点点头，看着他们离开后，才忽然松了口气。刚刚亚瑟在的时候，他感觉喘不过气来。

“你为什么忽然开始学剑了？”亚瑟问。  
梅林道：“多学一门技术总是好的，而且以前没学过，就想试试。”  
“那为什么选兰斯洛特作老师？”  
“他是我最好的朋友啊。”男仆扬扬眉，这个问题实在是莫名其妙。  
“还正好是第一骑士和无数少女倾慕的对象。”  
梅林沉默了一下，忽然笑了。  
“你笑什么？”  
“还记得你第一次见到他之前我跟你怎样介绍他的吗？他会让你嫉妒。”  
“还会获得我心上人的注意。”国王看着他，目光如炬。  
他诧异地抬头，看着国王酸溜溜的眼神，又是一笑：“我当时指的是歌薇。我以为你最爱的人就是她。”后一句话明显轻了许多。  
“我那时也这么以为。”亚瑟低下头，看向写着密密麻麻的字的文书，“我一直在想等安定下来，就去娶她，想了七八年，最后真的到了那时候，却不知道当初为什么那么想了。就像是一种惯性，我追求了很久的东西，最后一定要拿到手，不管那时是否依然喜爱。”  
梅林望向他：“结果最后造成了一种盲目？”  
“……是啊。”他轻轻地说。  
“或许你对我也一样。”魔法师淡淡地说。  
“上帝啊，”国王忍无可忍地说，“你为什么这段时间总说这些话？我到底在哪惹到你了？”  
魔法师怔了一刻，下意识地要说自己只是开玩笑把这话圆回来，但是有一个想法卡在他头脑里，让他没法这样说。于是他只是抬头，用冷淡的视线面对国王的恼火：“或许你对我的认识也是盲目的，你对我的感觉也一样。你根本不知道我是什么样的人，只是一厢情愿地爱着你想象中的那个——梅林。”  
亚瑟难以置信地看着他，好像不敢相信这些话出自他口。“梅林，你是在发疯，”他最后强定下心神，“去把沃林·特克叫来，然后你就不用回来了，冷静下来再说。”  
梅林看着他，心底涌上一股苦涩，然后一言不发地起身，走出了议事厅。

如果你第一次办不好一件事，第二次、第三次甚至是第一千次尝试后，你总会做成，所以只要你有机会尝试，就没有理由不把它做好。  
这是兰斯洛特的理念，也是支撑着他重复着一次又一次的练习的原因。当他一次次把剑刺在草人身上，一次次调整力道以求至臻时，一切都会变得无比单纯。而当他收起剑重新回到平常的生活时，一个人的影子将永远投射在他的世界里，他难以忘却，却似乎永远无法得到。  
所以对于那些能得到心爱的人的人，他总是无比羡慕。  
眼角瞥到一个人，他一怔，放下手里的剑，扭过头去。  
“你整整一天都在训练吗？”歌薇友好地问。  
“殿下……”兰斯洛特的大脑有些当机，“是的，殿下。”  
“亚瑟让你这样做的？”她皱起眉。  
“不是，这只是我的意愿。”他忙解释道。  
王后好像松了口气：“说实话，我真的担心是他让你这样做的……”她抬头问：“你介意跟我散一会儿步吗？算是训练的休息。我想问问……关于亚瑟的事。”  
骑士几乎要被这突然的幸福击倒了：“当然不介意，殿下。”


	5. Chapter 5

Twelve  
“大约一个月前，高文骑士被派往北部的边界巡视，但是到现在，他和他的队伍都没有任何音讯传回。最近有人发现北边似乎有黑魔法的活动正在进行，考虑到约一年之前出逃的莫嘉娜，我们可以怀疑这些现象都是出自她手。”莱昂指着地图上的一点解释。  
“我们要尽快集结人马，”亚瑟道，“并且准备与黑魔法开战的准备。莫嘉娜蛰伏了整整一年，如果不能达成她的野心，她一定不会善罢甘休。所有人都清楚现在该做什么了吧？散会。”  
国王走出会议室，一言不发。  
一个月……已经一个月了。自从那次不愉快的谈话之后，梅林对他的态度彻底冷了下来，除了与魔法相关的事情，他对国事不闻不问，只是做着自己身为仆人分内的事情。每当亚瑟试图与他交流，他总能找出无数个理由推辞，而且似乎爱上了剑术，不管多忙碌的时候都不会错过中午的训练。就连早上骑士们训练时，他都会在旁边观看并记下一些步法和招式。  
亚瑟快被他逼疯了，他从来都没有受到过这种待遇，但是相对的，兰斯洛特却一改长达一年的消沉，重新变得开朗起来。每当亚瑟的脚步不受自己驱使地走向训练场时，总是能看到他在陪梅林练习，帮他纠正姿势，亚瑟甚至能看到梅林在一个月中几乎没有在他面前展露的笑容。国王几乎无法抑制噬咬着内心的嫉妒，却也不得不保持一个君王的大度。  
他只希望梅林的突变不是因为这个英俊到令人痛恨的青年，尽管他自己都很难相信这一点。

中午，城堡外的训练场，瘦削的黑发青年又一次练习着基本的剑法。自从那次亚瑟的测试之后，兰斯洛特适度地加快了训练的节奏，现在他已经学到了第四种剑法——撩剑，只是动作还不太熟练。  
他今天注意力不是太集中，骑士发现了这一点，反手把他的剑尖拨开。梅林愣了一下，重新立剑，陪练却没有回到初始位置。“你还在想之前的事？”兰斯洛特问道。法师笑了一下，垂下了手里的木剑。  
他怎么可能不去想。  
三天前。  
“你这是在玩火。”走进自己的房间，梅林终于说道。  
兰斯洛特在身后关上门，垂着头站在那里，知道他不是夸大其词。  
“如果有人说出去，你必死无疑。”魔法师小声却激动地说，“你知道亚瑟会怎么做。”  
骑士没有说话，魔法师无奈地摇摇头，落下了静音屏障。  
“你不会告诉别人……对吗？”兰斯洛特问。  
“我当然不会。”梅林闭上眼，“但总会有人发现你的，不管你是怎样的人，和王后私通都是死罪。兰斯，你不能继续下去了。”他看着青年，对方却垂着头，沉默不语。他看到这种情形，几乎是心急如焚：“你想说你不会结束和歌薇的关系吗？”  
“是的。”骑士说着，抬起头认真地望向他，“因为这违背了我的本心。”  
法师叹了口气，坐进壁炉旁的椅子里。  
兰斯洛特说：“爱她是我的本性，是我无法割舍的一部分。如果是你，你能拒绝亚瑟吗？如果他也陷于痛苦无助，处在没有人安慰相助的状态，你能弃他于不顾吗？”  
梅林看着他，抿着双唇，无话可说。  
“但这确实非常危险。”他深吸一口气，吐出这几个字，“这不是骑士和贵族夫人的罗曼司，你在交往的，是我们的王后，你是在羞辱国王。如果这件事被捅出去，你一定会被处死的。”他皱着眉，无不忧虑地盯着对面的人。  
兰斯洛特看着他，纯黑的双眼充满坚定：“如果是为了她，值得一死。”  
法师看着他，很久，无力地笑了一声。  
即使到了今天，他也依然难以接受兰斯洛特这种疯狂的想法。梅林摆了摆手，道：“如果让你看着自己最好的朋友义无反顾地去送死，你也没法定下心来。”骑士摇摇头，道：“我想比起我，你更应该担心自己。你已经晾了亚瑟一个多月了，再这样下去他会发疯的。”  
梅林没有搭腔，重新立起了剑，兰斯洛特只好也抬起剑，让他继续自己的训练。“至少告诉我一件事，”骑士说，“你为什么突然开始想学剑术了？不管你下多大的功夫，它都不可能比得上你的魔法。”法师撩开他的剑尖，又在下方反转手腕挑了回去。“我当然不是像你之前一样，试图把亚瑟从心里赶出去。我练这个是害怕……再出现我不能控制的情况。”法师道。  
兰斯洛特诧异地扬眉，再？难道以前出现过那种情况？他差点问了出来。看着梅林专注在剑法上的眼神，他还是把这句话吞回了肚子。

歌薇站在窗前，手里撕着一支玫瑰花的花瓣，身后忽然传来开门的声响，她一惊，忙回过头，却见亚瑟走了进来。匆匆拍掉粘在裙摆上的花瓣，她走过去，问：“陛下，今天结束得这么早？”  
国王点点头，温柔地抱住她的肩膀，然后松开，走到窗前，看到地下的花瓣，有些诧异，却也没有多问，只叫侍女过来打扫干净，然后自己搬来一把椅子坐了下来。王后站在他身后，绞着双手，等侍女端着茶盘来时，她接过来，放在国王手边的小桌上。“谢谢。”亚瑟说，“嗯，歌薇，你觉得兰斯洛特是个怎样的人？”  
歌薇大惊，差点让茶壶脱手。  
亚瑟扭过头看她，有点奇怪于她的慌张。  
“他……是个不错的骑士……嗯，我听艾利安说他的武艺很精湛。”她连忙补上这句。  
“他是个吸引人的家伙，你觉得呢？”  
王后手指一颤，强作冷静道：“似乎有很多人喜欢他。”  
亚瑟沉默一刻，突然站起身，他看到歌薇煞白的脸时有些担忧地皱起眉，“夫人，你的脸色怎么这么难看？”他拉过她冰凉的手，“是生病了吗？或许该叫盖尤斯过来看看。”“不……没有……我是说，可能是天气变冷了，所以……”她语无伦次的解释让亚瑟微微起了疑心，招手让艾莉丝出去找些柴火回来，他看着歌薇，认真地问：“出什么事了，夫人？是艾利安吗？”“不……”她急于澄清，却也没有合适的借口，只能继续支吾下去，却让亚瑟越发怀疑。  
大门被敲响，亚瑟直起身，梅林站在门口，告诉他康沃尔信使到来的消息。“你该好好休息一会儿，”他对歌薇说，“睡一觉，让艾莉丝把火烧旺一些。”王后如释重负地点点头，目送他离开房间，然后脱力地瘫坐在了床上。

又一次失眠，亚瑟瞪着黑暗中的床帏，身旁的人似乎早就睡熟了。他没法让自己不想那个青年，没法让那一次次的美好回忆不在自己脑中闪现。他想要亲吻他，环抱他瘦而结实的身体，在他雪白的皮肤上留下自己的印记。他想要牵着那人的手，深深地望进那人漂亮的灰蓝色眸子，告诉他自己有多爱他，有多想把自己交给他，让他们两人的命运紧紧缠绕在一起。他在心中呼唤着那个人，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，告诉他自己对他的思念到底有多么强烈。  
突然，一种强烈的悲伤袭击了他，让他几乎难以呼吸。他握紧双拳，勉强吸进一口气，滚烫的泪水从眼角滑了下来。那种感觉如同闪电一般，转瞬消失，只留下那种浓烈的苦涩，和他无法的抑制流泪的欲望。

城堡转角的房间里，梅林坐在桌前，双手死死地按在桌上。他满脸泪水，眼里闪烁着痛苦的金色。他刚刚用魔力强行阻断了两人的连接，才不至于让自己的情感继续传到国王的脑中。法师颤抖着呼出一口气，眼泪疯狂地流了下来，他努力维持着阻断两人精神的魔法，抬手无措地抹着自己的泪水，蜷缩在桌上痛哭出声。

Thirteen  
梅林从来没有想过，自己无法控制的事情会发生的这么快。他跑过长长的走廊，然后冲上楼梯，找到国王的寝室，在门上急促地连敲四下。里面没有任何反应，他望向楼梯口，手下又是一次急敲。就在他要抬腿踢开门的时候，兰斯洛特从门缝里窜了出来，他抓住他的肩膀向与来时相反的方向推了一把，然后跟在他身后。“晚上在森林里等我。”就要经过另一侧楼梯口时梅林说，然后顺着楼梯跑了下去。兰斯洛特知道他要在亚瑟来的时候跟在他身后，便直冲了过去，从东边塔楼的楼梯跑下，然后从厨房前面绕了一圈，从另一边进了城堡西翼。  
“你去哪了？”亚瑟站在寝室门口，对着姗姗来迟的男仆怒问道。“我——我来的时候抄近道——摔在楼梯上了。”梅林喘着气道。国王没好气地看了他一眼，转身走进房间，最前面的两个侍卫已经走了进去，正在查看地上可能存在的痕迹。王后坐在床上，对这一切面露诧异。她抱着被子，看着忙碌的侍卫们，问道：“陛下，他们在做什么？”  
亚瑟看都没看她一眼，侍卫们空手而归，没有发现任何可疑的东西。国王的面部线条柔和了下来，余光扫到了床上的王后，正要出言安慰，忽然发现她的手指陷在被中。撩起了纱幔，亚瑟向面如金纸的歌薇伸出手，示意她把藏在下面的东西拿出来。歌薇颤抖着，国王没有再多等待，直接从她手里拿过了那东西，走出来，随手扔给旁边的侍卫：“去查这是谁的。”然后扭过头，指着门口的另外两个侍卫：“守在这里，谁也不许进出。”他冷着脸走了出去，梅林跟在他身后，心渐渐沉了下去。

梅林没有等亚瑟查出那个小小的家徽的主人，就偷偷出了城。不代表着名门贵族的家徽在骑士团反而更容易找出主人，尽管骑士们都会尽量拖延调查的时间，亚瑟查到兰斯洛特的时间都不会超过半天。他牵着马从城内的密道离开，趁着昏暗的暮色穿过城外为御敌而把草皮修剪得很短的区域，来到灌木后面。他回头看了一眼，确定没有人跟踪之后，便小跑着进入树林，逐渐走到密林的中央。  
此时已是初冬，树枝上已没有多少叶子遮蔽，好在那个时代的森林远比现在要繁茂，密林中央的树枝也能挡住明亮的月光。梅林把马儿拴在树上，重新检查了一遍马背上包裹里的东西，然后顺着旁边的树干爬了上去，坐在干燥粗壮的树枝上。  
入夜之后，气温降得很快，不多时，一层白雾已经蔓延在林叶之中。魔法师打着抖，拉紧衣衫防止湿冷的雾气侵入，然后变出一团小小的火焰，捧在手里取暖。月光逐渐明亮时，他听到附近传来悉悉索索的声音，反手灭了火，警惕地看着树下。一会儿，兰斯洛特从地上盘错的树根旁闪了出来，看到拴着马的树，便停下动作寻找友人。梅林从树上爬了下来，问：“亚瑟发现你了吗？”骑士摇了摇头：“至少在我走之前没有。”他的神色里带着一份让梅林担忧的犹豫。  
“你准备去哪？”法师问。  
“罗德格兰斯。”他回答，叹了口气，“我感觉每一分钟内心都在煎熬中，或许我不该把她抛下，应该回去和她一起面对这些风雨。现在我甚至不惧怕死亡，我只担心她要面对的一切，还有未来难以计数的孤独日子。”  
“她不会愿意看到你死去的，”梅林劝道，“如果你留下，以后就再也不会有机会和她相见。你的死会成为她背负一生的罪过，而如果你出逃，她还有机会给自己开脱。好了，老兄，快走吧，趁着他们都不知道你要走的方向。去了那里不要暴露自己的身份，否则这边会要求罗德格兰斯国王把你交出来。”  
“或许我就不该跟她在一起，”兰斯洛特上了马，“如果她从未有过这段美好，就不会有未来的痛苦。我该早点结束，即使她真的恨上了我，也会比现在强。”  
法师苦笑了一下：“事已至此，不要再自责了。快走吧，你要是真的对不起她，就去那边好好地活下去。”  
骑士叹了口气，拉起了缰绳：“当年是你把我引荐给国王，今天是你在此送我离开。梅林，你是个忠实的朋友，但我却不是。”  
“你太苛求自己了。”法师在马屁股上狠拍了一掌，它嘶鸣着跑了出去。“你至少可以不让我难过。”他看着骑士的身影隐入雾气中，喃喃自语。  
突然，他听见了灰林鸮的叫声，“突呼、突呼”两声，停顿一下，又叫了一声。然后，又重复了一遍。他下意识地抬头去看月亮的方向，但就算在密密麻麻的枝叶下很难看清，他也知道刚才的鸟鸣已经指明了骑士逃离的方向。暗自握紧了拳，梅林低下头，忽然发现一个人就站在他两步开外的地方，那个人有着闪耀的金发，和冰蓝色的眼睛。  
亚瑟看着脸色一瞬间变得雪白的男仆，不动声色地走上前，面无表情地看着他。  
然后扬起手，狠狠地打了他一耳光。

地牢里面从来都是暗无天日，狱卒将火盆灭掉之后更是伸手不见五指。梅林看着虚空中浓稠的黑暗，很久，闭上了眼。他的双脚离地半尺，手腕被拷在手铐里，挂在上方垂下的钩子上。浑身赤裸着，阴冷的空气令他微微颤抖，却使得吊起的手臂更加酸痛。  
时间的流动变得非常缓慢，地牢里安静得能听到水滴落下，直到远处传来锁链碰撞的声音。  
梅林一怔，睁开眼，牢门外漏进逐渐变亮的火光，然后一个人的脚步声变得越来越清晰，最后停在了门口。牢门上的锁被打开了，亚瑟一个人走了进来，点燃了火盆，然后把火把插在墙上的铁环里。他转身关上了牢门，最后，才终于望向了双手吊在头上的男仆。  
四目对视，梅林感觉内脏如同浸泡在冰水中。  
亚瑟已经脱掉了之前的锁子甲，他打量着他，双手漫不经心地背在背后，手里的一节短鞭在他脚跟后微微露出了去掉末端皮套的尖端。梅林几乎一眼就看出了那条鞭子的来历，这是已经禁用的signalwhip，在费尔马统治的时代，这是标准的刑具。  
国王看着冻得脸色青白的法师，有意没有开口说话。梅林的身体在低温的情况下紧绷着，使得本来就苍白光洁的皮肤更如石膏般光滑，毫无瑕疵。他虽然瘦削到肋骨有些突出，肌肉却也比较结实，体形纤细而柔韧。亚瑟抬起手，鞭稍抵在了他的下巴上，他微一蹙眉，下意识往后躲，却依然被划出了一道红痕。  
“你不想问我点什么吗？”国王放下短鞭，语气平稳地问。  
法师侧过头：“你抓到他了？”  
鞭子在空中发出尖啸，重重地落在他的侧腹。尽管这是预料中的问题，亚瑟还是为之暴怒。远超想象的痛楚让梅林收紧了身子，嘴角泄出一声勉强缓过气的低叹。他的身上多了一道艳红的痕迹，血点密布，几乎要破体而出。  
亚瑟冷哼一声，道：“没错。”  
梅林看着地面，没有说话，这实在是意料中事，但他刚才还是不由自主地问了出来。  
“你之前就知道了？”  
梅林安静了一刻，“嗯。”  
短鞭落在了他的大腿上，他吃痛地叫了一声。第二次比第一次的疼痛更加尖锐，或许是第一次太过突然以至于没有反应过来，便没有感受到那如刀尖般的鞭稍划过皮肤时的剧痛。亚瑟绕到了他身后，猛地落下一鞭，还没有时间适应，他就又挨了一鞭，当下痛到两眼发黑，生理性的眼泪盈满眼眶。亚瑟微凉的手按在鞭痕上，梅林为之一颤，感觉他的手指顺着痕迹划了过去，似乎是在检查痕迹的深浅，下一秒，新的鞭痕又覆盖在了前两次的上面。梅林惊叫一声，如同触电一般抽搐了一下，他后背的皮肤已经顺着鞭痕裂开，伤口暴露在空气中，带来尖锐的疼痛。  
亚瑟走到他面前，问：“为什么你没有告诉我？”  
为什么呢？他在剧烈的痛楚中努力想着这个问题，却难以给出明确的答复。下巴被国王捏住，他被迫望向他，“因为不能背叛自己的朋友？”国王问，眼里是浓到几近凝固的愤怒。“不……”他勉强答道，国王的手劲更大了，几乎要把他的下巴捏碎，“那是为了什么？”他的声音却依然平静，令人胆寒。  
“因为……”梅林急喘了一口气，“因为我有愧于歌薇。”  
亚瑟放开了他的下巴，站开两步，猛地抬鞭抽在他胸口。红色的鞭痕从他侧颈延长到小腹，他低喊了一声，浑身上下都在这痛楚中颤抖。亚瑟看着他，忽然恨极了他的隐忍和内敛，和他永远不向自己坦白的习惯。重重地抽在他的腿上，亚瑟听到了梅林再难抑制的痛呼。他看着他在痛苦之下不由自主地扭动，手里的动作却依然疾而狠厉。细细的鞭子抽在男仆的腰侧、膝窝和小腿肚上，国王毫不留情地摧残着这具过于诱人美好的肉体，就像是试图毁灭心底的温情。  
很久，鞭刑终于暂停下来，亚瑟喘着气，把短鞭扔到旁边的水盆里，清澈的水面顿时荡开一层血雾。他抬头，望向遍体鳞伤的男仆，男仆已经放弃了挣扎，低着头等待他的拷问。那些开裂的伤口在沉默中渗出血来，深红的鞭痕随着男仆的呼吸微微起伏。亚瑟伸出手，缓缓地抚过梅林身上的伤口，手指在裂开的皮肤中流连。  
“撒谎。”他的手指抠进男仆的伤口中，“你就是再对不起歌薇，也不会为了赎罪而帮兰斯洛特。你爱他，是吗？”他的手指陷入梅林的伤口中。“不！”梅林低喊，灰蓝色的双眼盯着他，他冷漠地回望过去，看着法师的眼神从坚定转为犹豫和挣扎。“你不爱他？”他冷笑，“如果你不爱他，为什么会为了他而背叛我？为什么！”“因为你会杀了他，”梅林一字一顿地说，“而歌薇永远都不会原谅你。”“不要再跟我提那个女人！”亚瑟怒吼，“如果你觉得她比你重要，那为什么被吊在这里的是你，而不是她？”  
法师怔住了，他看着国王，眼里闪过讶异，和从来没有过的惊慌。“亚瑟……”他低声道，下唇不自觉地微颤着，“我们不会有结果的。”他缓缓地摇头，那双眼睛蒙上了水雾，却不是因为痛楚。亚瑟用沾着他的血的手指滑过他的脸颊，轻轻扫过他的眼角。“梅林，如果有一天我们分开了，那将不是因为我，而是你，是你先松开了手。”他手上的血迹被法师的泪水冲开，淡红色的液体顺着他的指腹流了下来。他上前，双臂环住他的腰，脸贴在他的肩头。他感觉到梅林因疼痛想要躲避，听到他因他强硬的动作而发出的低呼。他的脸沾上了他的血，他侧过头，舔舐着他的伤口，舌尖深入皮肉，挑着那已然裂开的口子。他吮吸着他的血，在他的低吟中轻咬着他皮肤的裂口。亚瑟闭上眼睛，感受着那冰凉皮肤下的脉动，梅林的哼鸣在胸腔中回响，震得他的耳朵有些发痒。  
他抱住梅林的臀部，把他从钩子上放了下来。梅林靠在他身上，忽然感觉背后一凉，然后双手又被挂在了墙上的一只钩子上。背后是冰冷粗糙的石墙，他还没反应过来，亚瑟便松开了手。“唔！”他低呼一声，脚尖碰到了地面。这边的铁钩似乎要低一点。亚瑟捧起了他的脸，吻在了他的嘴唇上。他的吻极其地温柔细密，一只手无声地滑下法师的身体，伸入那苍白的双腿间。梅林轻柔地回吻着他，他轻轻地揉着他的会阴，然后一点点探向后庭。梅林忽然意识到了什么，想要逃开，却被他强硬地压在墙上。他的眉骨蹭在石壁上，眉梢到眼角被蹭下了一大块皮。没有任何润滑，他的两根手指进入到他干涩紧绷的体内。梅林惊痛的声音被锁在他口中，他紧紧地压着他，分开他的双腿，好让手指能更加深入。法师摇着头要摆脱他的桎梏，他狠狠地咬住他的下唇，直到血腥气涌入口腔。“啊！”梅林痛苦地在他唇间低喊，他的手指粗暴地捅入狭窄的通道，毫无怜悯的开拓起来。亚瑟感觉脸上沾上了滚烫的液体，他松开了梅林的双唇，探头去舔他的眼角。  
手指从法师体内拔出，他从水盆里捞出那条短鞭，握住了多节的手柄。梅林的瞳孔收紧了，“不。”他轻声道，看着亚瑟走近，下意识地夹紧了双膝，却被他毫不犹豫地分开了。他挣扎着，但是国王还是将鞭子的手柄抵在了他的后穴，“不！”他惊恐地大喊，亚瑟抬起了他一条腿，压向他的身体，手柄的顶端硬生生地挤进了他的身体。撕裂一般的疼痛让梅林大叫了出来，他徒劳地挣扎着，被亚瑟死死地按在石墙上，背上的伤口被粗糙的石面摩擦，却无法与后庭的痛苦相比。他的后脑抵在墙上，在令人发疯的疼痛中反复地撞击着墙面。“够了！”他听到国王这样喊道，接着就感觉到他松开压着自己大腿的手，把手掌垫在他脑后，然后按向了他的肩头。他的身体弓了起来，手柄缓慢地嵌进他的身体，他能感受到那粗糙的表面是怎样刮擦着他的肠壁，感觉到手柄一节一节地塞进他后穴，每一节都将穴口和上面的创口撑开。梅林在亚瑟的肩头大声哀鸣着，抽搐着喘着气，泪水疯狂地流出来，沾湿了他肩头的布料。国王直到整只手柄都塞入法师的身体时才停下，他松开手，抱紧脱力的梅林，轻轻地晃动他的身体，听着他的抽噎和啜泣，就像是哄着不肯入睡孩子一般。  
然而这份安宁没有维持多久，亚瑟松开了手，缓缓地抽出了深埋在梅林体内的手柄，又插了回去，反复如此，直到他感觉手柄的出入不再那么艰涩，而黏稠的液体已经顺着手柄流下为止。拔出手柄，亚瑟脱下裤子，抬起梅林的一条腿，下体在他已然松开的后穴摩擦一刻，便深深地插了进去。梅林蹙起眉，急促地喘着气，感受着体内的创口又一次被撑开、摩擦，口中发出已经难辨意义的呻吟。亚瑟在他体内抽插起来，他无力地任由他在后庭戳刺，随着他的动作而晃动。亚瑟抓住了他的臀部，狠狠地撞击着他的身体，而他的后背在墙上摩擦着，粗糙的石面刺入了他伤口中。梅林的双手在头顶绞在一起，他感觉到了亚瑟落在胸前的吻，还有他舔舐撕咬自己的乳头的感觉。他发出沙哑的呻吟，之前的鞭伤此时如同被点燃了一般疯狂地抽痛起来，在亚瑟粗暴的动作下折磨着他的神经。  
亚瑟把他压在墙上，急促地抽插起来。他的额头抵在他颈间，发出难抑的低吟。梅林感受着他喷在自己肩窝上滚烫的吐息，勉强睁开了被干涸的血粘住的右眼，在余光里看到扫在他胸口的亚瑟的金发，还有他在兴奋中微红的耳垂。他哼了一声，感觉手臂和大腿已经在不自然的动作中酸麻起来，“亚瑟。”他嘶哑的声音唤道，“亚瑟……亚瑟！”国王抬头吻住了他的双唇，他吮吸着伸入口中的舌尖，热烈而疯狂地回吻着他，亚瑟捧住了他的后脑，好让他的动作更顺畅一些。他吮着那滑而甜美的舌肉，近乎要把它吞入喉中。他的理智已经被疼痛吞噬殆尽，亚瑟的回应算是他唯一的安慰。  
国王的动作停了下来，紧接着，一股热流射入梅林的后庭。法师低哼了一声，吐出国王的舌尖，筋疲力竭地松弛下来。那一瞬间他也射了出来，白浊的液体粘在国王的胸口和下巴上。勉强抬起眼，他看着自己留在亚瑟身上的痕迹，轻笑了出来。他那种抽搐一般的笑法看起来已经没有多少意识联系，笑完了之后也只是垂下头喘息。梅林有些耳鸣，那种时而喧闹时而低回的噪声让他本来就疲惫不堪的精神更加模糊，亚瑟抽离了他的身体，那些已经麻木的伤口在他离开之后隐隐作痛。温热的液体从他的后穴缓缓流出，但他无力理会。  
冰凉的液体从他后股沟冲下，他一下子惊醒过来，已经吊在了之前的位置。亚瑟用架子上的头盔盛起水来冲掉梅林腿上的精液和血迹，最后把剩余的水全都泼在了地上。退后了两步，国王环视这个房间，基本上是肉刑之后的形态。他看了看仍然昏迷的梅林，犹豫了一下，拿起挂在墙上的短鞭准备离开。身后的人忽然叹了口气，他愣了一下，决定不予理会。  
“你早就知道我不会用魔法对你。”梅林用低到听不清的声音说。  
亚瑟离开的动作有些僵硬。

一桶凉水当头浇了下来，梅林惊呼一声，醒了过来。他剧烈地咳嗽着，浑身上下的伤口都发疯地噬痛起来。下一秒，又一桶水浇在他头上。他吐出了嘴里咸苦的液体，身体被冷水激得颤抖不止。他右眼上的伤很痛，所以只睁开了左眼。狱卒用一块粗布粗暴地擦掉了他身上的水珠，把他放了下来。落地的一刻，梅林痛到几乎站不住脚。另一个狱卒走来，把他平时的衣物递到眼前。他抬起酸重的手臂将上衣套在身上，没有鞋，真是万幸，他小腿上的鞭痕靴筒一磨就会破。  
抬起腿，后穴撕裂一般的痛楚几乎能让他晕过去，狱卒不耐烦地看着他，索性自己俯身把他的腿套进裤子里，差点让他跌坐在地上。  
“我要去受刑了？”他用沙哑的声音问。  
狱卒打开门：“你被释放了。”  
他走出囚室，狱卒锁了门，没有理会他，自己去楼梯下的平台打牌去了。眼前的一切仿佛都在梦中，如同水波般泛着波澜。缓慢地挪动着步子，梅林一点点地走上楼梯，强忍着头晕目眩的感觉来到了监狱的出口。外面的天色已经有些暗淡，好像已经是傍晚了。他在楼梯口歇了一会儿，走了出去。晚风扑在他身上，是他完全没有预料到的冰冷。他打着抖，浑身上下都在抽痛。该怎样穿过外面的草地，爬上四层的塔楼，再穿过一节走廊回到房间里？他的房间还在吗？他有些茫然，他现在怎么还在想房间的事？亚瑟在哪？  
正当梅林一瘸一拐地要走向草地时，一个人出现在他面前，让他不得不停下脚步。老人似乎是专门在这里等他，看到他的模样，老人皱起了眉。“老天啊。”盖尤斯说，“你看起来糟透了。”  
他忽然想起了什么，那个想法就像是冰水从头上泼下一般让他浑身发冷：“你……你知道兰斯洛特怎样了吗？”  
盖尤斯犹豫了一刻：“我很抱歉。”  
梅林怔住了。“他被处死了？”他听到自己轻声问。  
“他为了王后和亚瑟决斗，结果输了。”御医道。  
他感觉到一种尖锐的痛楚滑过心头。  
晚风忽然大了起来，他听到一个声音夹杂在冰冷的风中，就像是耳语一样。它说……命运。


	6. Chapter 6

Fourteen   
他烧得像一块烙铁一样。盖尤斯探了探梅林的额头，皱起了眉。或许是地牢里温度过低，或许是伤口受到了感染，青年的发烧对于御医不是什么意外的事。真正让御医感到担忧的是，青年的体温早就超过了一般人发烧的程度，而这种状态在他的全力医治下仍没有半点改善。盖尤斯抿了下嘴，如果是一般人的话，早就被烧傻了，而且在体温上升的过程中会非常痛苦。而梅林，他躺下之后就陷入了昏迷，或者应该说——御医不知道该不该用这个词——是睡着了。  
他抬起头，青年脸颊通红、呼吸急促，神情却非常平静。这很不寻常，他不确定自己的设想是否能解释现在梅林的状态，虽然他早就知道他是一个巫师，但即使巫师也很少有那种体质。  
除非……老御医想，除非是三圣女巫所眷顾的人。

仿佛陷于泥沼之中，在无限的黑暗中下沉……下沉……  
这是难得的酣睡。  
嗓子里的干渴让他挣扎了一下，身体却沉重得像是灌了铅一般难以动弹。暗暗叹息了一声，他太清楚究竟发生了什么，却难以阻止身体近乎疯狂的修复进程。这次的伤太重了，他肉体修复的机能在这种刺激下完全失控，正在超负荷地运转来试图恢复到正常水平。等到他醒来的时候，估计身体已经严重脱水了。  
无力地低哼一声，他感觉自己的意识在飞速地抽离。就在这时，有人扶起了他的上身，冰凉甘甜的水流入他的口腔，他贪婪地把它们咽下，发出心满意足的叹息。那人擦了擦他的嘴角，他勉强睁开眼，在模糊的视野中看到了一双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
然后又昏厥了过去。

梅林终于醒来时，上午的阳光已经洒在房间里，所以他第一个想法是睡过头了。他挣扎着从床上坐起来，身体软得就像糖稀，但身上的伤势已轻了很多。他套上外衣，正要出门，御医走了进来：“老天，你这是要上哪去？”  
“……”他调整了一下衣襟，“盖尤斯？”  
那一瞬间他有点恍惚。  
“我睡了多少天？”他忽然想起来发生了什么事。  
“三天。”医生回答，“我差点以为你回不来了。感觉怎么样？”  
“还好。”梅林有点踌躇，“亚瑟……在哪？”  
盖尤斯扬起一边眉：“别告诉我你想现在就复工，你得多休息一段时间，陛下也已经准了你的假。好了，把药喝了，”他从窗前的写字台上拿起一只盛着淡绿色液体的小瓶，“我想你已经退烧了，对吧？”  
梅林接过小瓶，他知道自己不需要这种东西，但在御医的注视下还是拔掉瓶塞，捏着鼻子把它喝了下去。他的脸因为药水的苦涩而皱了起来：“谢谢，但你的药水从来没有好喝过。”  
“良药苦口。”御医看着他，“你之前喝过我的药？”  
法师怔了一下，意识到自己已经失言。盖尤斯没等他找到借口就追问：“还有你那不寻常的复原速度，你能告诉我那是什么原因造成的吗？”  
梅林的手握着小瓶，道：“抱歉，我不能告诉你，但它和黑魔法没有关系，请你放心。”  
御医点了点头：“好吧。说实话当初陛下因为曼德拉草精神失常的那段时间我就注意到你对我的器材和草药非常熟悉，好像你就知道它们在哪似的，但我以前从来没见过你。或许这是我的错觉吧，你知道，人老了总有些糊涂。”他收起散在桌上的干叶，望向梅林的目光却是意味深长。  
“我以前听说过你，盖尤斯。”法师看着他的动作，“我父亲过去是你的朋友。”  
老人的动作顿住了：“巴里诺？你是巴里诺的儿子？！”他用不可思议的眼神看着他，“都过了这么长时间了吗？你父母最近怎么样？如果你是巴里诺的儿子，你有这些天赋就不显得奇怪了。”  
“他们都很好……至少在我离开之前。我们已经多年没有联系了。”青年说，“你知道，前几年魔法还是被禁止的。”  
“当然，当然……怪不得我一直觉得你很眼熟。”盖尤斯拍拍他的肩膀，“坐下，你来告诉我这些年巴里诺都经历了什么，我可以给你的伤口换换药，如果需要的话。”  
法师暗暗松了口气，脱掉上衣让他给自己检查。“我父亲逃到艾铎之后就定居了下来，和我母亲在一起。他就像一个普通农夫一样融入村里的生活，除了会偷偷地教我一些魔法。如果这几年没有什么大的变化的话，他们应该还过着平静的生活。”  
盖尤斯给他换了药，叹了口气：“有谁知道时间能过得这么快呢？巴里诺的儿子都长这么大了，加美洛居然也有一天可以堂堂正正地使用魔法……你为什么要做一个用来撒气的仆人呢？你完全可以成为亚瑟的魔法师，用你的魔法帮助他。”  
梅林沉默了一刻：“魔法师不可能只为国王办事，但男仆可以。我心里装不下那么多人。”  
御医垂下手，摇摇头：“或许对你来说这是个合适的位置，但我还是觉得太屈才。不过，大清洗之后的现在，魔法师已经很难获得人们的尊重了。”他转身拿起医疗包，“我要去看看下城的人们了，你最好再休息一两天。”  
法师想到了什么，站起身：“请等一下，能帮我一个忙吗？”他用指节敲了敲桌面，眼睛变为金色，然后从随之打开的抽屉里拿出了两封信，“你能帮我保管一下吗？”  
“可以。”  
“如果有一天我失踪了，请把这封交给亚瑟。”他把火漆为E的信封交给老人，“如果有一天我死了，就把另一封交给他。无论选择哪一封，都请把剩下的那封销毁。”  
盖尤斯看了看第二封信，火漆上的字母是M：“你这种委托给人一种不好的预兆。我可不确定自己能活到你死之后。”  
青年露出温和的笑容：“只是万一的可能。盖尤斯，你是我现在唯一能托付的人了。”  
御医收起信封：“我只好期望自己永远不需要送出其中的任何一封。”

傍晚，金发的国王漫步在城堡内庭，此时人们多半在吃晚饭，庭院里空空荡荡的，深冬的寒意伴随着暮色渗入空气中。  
他想起几天前他和兰斯洛特的决斗，骑士被他的长剑抵在胸口，望着他的眼神不卑不亢。  
他请求亚瑟把他对歌薇的爱带回去，请求他在他死后善待那个女人。  
“这不是她的错。”  
亚瑟闭上了眼。  
黑暗和寂静就像是无声的指责。  
他睁开眼，望向城堡拐角处的一个房间，那里的灯是亮的。他看了一会儿，走进城堡，叫住了一个侍卫，让他把莱昂叫来。  
“我们去伊斯梅尔。就今天晚上。”  
骑士欲言又止。  
“我们可以穿过安妮丝女王的国土，莫嘉娜不会发现我们的。”他指了指桌上的地图，“之前不是早就准备好物资了吗？给你们3个小时准备，尽快出发。”  
“但是，”骑士终于把自己的疑虑说了出来，“兰斯洛特去世了，艾利安也一定没心思同往。”  
“换成卡斯特和亚兰，让艾利安守在城里就行了。”

卡梅洛的骑士就这么如同逃亡一般匆匆离去，他们的任务是去解救伊斯梅尔的同僚，这样倒也算是突然袭击。  
梅林突然惊醒，他不知道这究竟是什么原因，但是那一瞬间他感觉身体空落落的，仿佛站在剑兰初夏依旧微凉的夜风中。  
他走出房间，黎明时分，走廊里空无一人。  
亚瑟。  
没有回音。  
亚瑟？  
耳边的寂静让他感到一阵惊慌。他走向国王的寝室，一遍又一遍地在心底呼唤着他，却没有得到任何回应。没有不耐烦的哼声，没有一句不许他继续骚扰的警告。  
梅林推开了寝室的门。那一瞬间他的心几乎要跳到嗓子眼。  
然而房间里没有人。预想的尴尬根本不存在。  
他走了进去，坐在床沿上，感到了一阵难以抵抗的疲惫。  
够了。他抱住自己的头。够了。  
他想起亚瑟傲慢而骄傲的笑容；他想起那个金发的王子坐在餐桌前，双脚翘在桌面上；想起他赤裸着上身，催促着自己找出某一件衬衣；他还想起他站在窗前，一只手抵在下巴上，安静沉思的样子。  
有多少次？亚瑟把自己的脑袋摁在怀里胡乱的揉搓，或是把脱下的衣服扔到他脸上，或是用擦过地面的抹布给他擦脸，还得意洋洋地问他有没有学会用抹布的方法。  
法师捂住自己的脸，拒绝让记忆在脑中肆虐。  
他该去找亚瑟了，无论这个皇家混蛋究竟跑去了哪里。

伊斯梅尔的冬天格外的寒冷。  
莫嘉娜坐在黑色的王座上，对着长桌对面的人大发雷霆：“为什么你要救他？！我只要他死在我面前！！！”  
面颊圆润的黑发少年看着她，低声道：“莫嘉娜，我只是一时粗心。”  
女祭司的胸口上下起伏着，终于勉强冷静下来：“莫路瑞德，我希望你的’粗心’不会再发生了。亚瑟——是我们的敌人，唯有除掉他，我们才有重见天日的机会。”  
少年灰蓝色的眼中闪过一道灰影：“我知道了，莫嘉娜。”

当梅林最终进入伊斯梅尔的堡垒时，他意识到自己所恐惧的事情已经发生。骑士团的骑士们正在帕西法尔的指挥下一同对抗着撒克逊人，而高文不知去向。法师穿行在无数的洞穴中，祈祷着自己能赶在莫路瑞德之前找到亚瑟。  
可能是因为反抗已经进行了一段时间，矿坑中的洞穴多半是空荡荡的，而当他从一条隧道中跑出时，眼前突然出现了一批往他所在的隧道里后退的骑士。“快跑！”最前面的人吼道，梅林避开这群人，感到灼热的空气扑到面前。是火，准确的说，是龙炎。抬起手隔开火焰，他回头看了一眼退到后方的骑士们，高文惊诧地看着他，没有见到亚瑟的身影。  
“Nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai!”他扭头用龙语吼道。  
龙炎消失了，白色的幼龙后退了两步，用充满恐惧与敬畏的眼神看着他。这怎么可能？他瞪大眼睛，然而这确实就是那条饱经折磨、骨骼已经变形的雌龙艾苏萨。没等他多考虑，高文拔剑上前，准备结果了那条龙。梅林抬手阻止了他：“她会去找她的主人的。你看到亚瑟了吗？”  
骑士摇摇头：“你什么时候来的？”  
“刚过来。”法师扭过头，“莫嘉娜在哪？”  
尽管从来没有见过他，艾苏萨还是在他之前吐出龙语的威慑下不情愿地带起了路。他们小跑着穿过面前的隧道，尽最快的速度冲到艾苏萨能嗅到莫嘉娜的地方。幼龙发出嘶哑的哼鸣，向前一跃，伏在了倒在地上的女祭司旁。岩洞里一片混乱，地上散落着匕首和长剑，却不见国王的身影。法师心头一沉，忽然听到身后传来沉重的脚步声。  
就好像知道将要面对的情景一样，他缓缓地转过身。  
黑发的少年蹒跚着停下步子，他扶着他的国王，在看到法师时眼中闪过惊讶：“艾默瑞斯。”  
梅林站在那里，一阵寒意从心底升起。亚瑟勉强抬起头，冰蓝色的双眼失去了往日的活力。  
亚瑟。法师低声道。  
亚瑟没有回应，他晕了过去。

干柴在火焰的舔舐下发出劈啪声，人们吃完了干粮，准备休息了。梅林坐在火旁，打量着对面的少年。少年的面颊带着柔和的弧度，同样黑发和灰蓝色的眼睛，在他身上显出的却是温和和柔软。  
“你还不休息吗？”梅林问，第一班夜由他来守。  
“我想和你聊聊。”少年道，“在别人都睡着的时候。”  
“你认识我？”法师回想起了之前在隧道里相遇的情形。  
少年点点头：“放心，我不会告诉别人。”  
梅林挑起一边眉：“拥有魔法在这个国家不算是丢人的事。”  
“那你的过去呢？”莫路瑞德看进他的眼睛，“如果他们知道你是杀掉先王的人，会怎么做呢？”  
“……”他凝视着他，蹙起眉，“你可以停止胡言乱语了，莫路瑞德，这对你没有好处。”  
“你还是像以前一样，如果没有施法，谁都不会相信你是个魔法师。”莫路瑞德露出微笑，“还记得吗？那天连罗马的守城士兵都不知道你的身份，直到你让他们集体单膝跪下，垂下头为止。”  
梅林想了想，忽然瞪大眼睛：“是你？”  
“想起来了？”  
法师看着他，忽然摇摇头，冷笑一声：“居然是你。”  
那天他在城里散步，一个小小的黑影从他身旁跑过，后面追着一群守军。黑影绊了一跤，摔倒在地，守军追上前，拔出剑将要捅向黑影。他叫他们住手，因为那个黑影看来只是个孩子。守军回过头，并不把衣衫朴素的他当回事，于是他施法让他们集体行屈膝礼，垂首到几乎贴到地面。他让黑影脱掉兜帽，看到的是一个瘦得脱形、几乎难以站立的孩子。尽管心头有些疑虑，他还是让守军的首领拿出身上的干粮送给孩子，并给了他些钱。最后，他叫来一个奴隶，让他把孩子送到加美洛去，那时乌瑟还在世，如果孩子真的是他所担心的德鲁伊人，乌瑟一定会杀了他。  
“我居然亲手把你送到加美洛。”梅林唇角的弧线透出一种自嘲，“亲手把你送到莫嘉娜和亚瑟手里。”  
德鲁伊少年说：“所以，亚瑟也是我的救命恩人。”  
“你今天救了他一命，算是报恩了吧？”梅林冷冷地说。  
他的回答让莫路瑞德大为惊讶：“我……”  
“如果你这么难以割舍未来的美好仕途，好吧，”法师嘲讽道，“祝你在加美洛过得愉快。”  
少年张了张嘴，被他堵得一句话都说不出来。  
“但如果有一天你要伤害亚瑟，我一定不会袖手旁观。”梅林扔下这句话，起身离开。

兰斯洛特去世的事情让刚刚回到加美洛的骑士们大为震惊，而他和王后的私情也让之前对此事没有察觉的同事们惊讶不已。他们窃窃私语，在无数的怀疑和猜测中与当时在场的同僚们议论着这条新闻：身为第一骑士的兰斯洛特怎么会败给亚瑟？而国王又为什么一反平日的仁慈宽容当场结束了骑士的生命？这看起来就像是一个又一个阴谋，背后隐藏着无数复杂的故事。  
高文冷着脸走进大厅时，同伴们都不觉停止了讨论，他们偷偷打量着他，不想刺激这位刚得知挚友死讯的骑士。待骑士直接穿过大厅走上楼梯后，他们才松了口气，继续猜测起来。  
兰斯洛特的寝室的门开着，一般只有屋子没人居住的时候才会这样。高文走了进去，发现莱昂、帕西瓦尔和艾利安都在里面，缅怀故人。艾利安面呈土色，显然他意识到了长姊在这场悲剧中所起到的作用，也了解作为她的弟弟自己将要面对的风暴。骑士们看到了高文，主动让开了一个空档，他走过去，兰斯洛特的房间已经被清理过了，没有任何的私人物品留下。床铺和桌面整洁得就像从未被人使用过，连窗帘和帷帐都换了新的。没有人说话，空荡荡的房间和窗外洒进来的稀薄阳光让高文突然悲从中来，他扭头要去揪住艾利安的领子，帕西瓦尔连忙伸臂拦在他胸口，但他不知道哪里来的力气，差点从同伴怀里冲出去，莱昂忙挡在他们中间，高文在帕西瓦尔身前挣扎了一番，颓然地倒在他怀里。  
“就这么走了。”他难以置信地轻声道，“什么都没留下。”他的手指紧握成拳，在身旁颤抖着，“他什么都没允许他留下来……”眼泪忽然从脸颊上滑下，他好像被这触感吓了一跳，似乎没有意识到自己已然凝结的悲痛，只抬手抹了一把，怔怔然地站起身。  
“他至少走得磊落。”莱昂说，“用决斗，而不是绞刑的方式。”  
高文低哼了一声，身体晃了晃，帕西法尔担心他又要失控，他却摇了摇头：“荣誉？脸面？与生命相比，他们算什么？”他抽了口气：“我要去休息了，你们再陪陪他吧。”他脚步虚浮地走出去，帕西瓦尔向莱昂示意了一下，跟在了他身后。  
艾利安无措地站在那里，他对自己的兄弟饱含歉疚，但也不敢相信姐姐会做出那样的事。莱昂疲惫地转过身，对他说：“你也去休息一会儿吧。”他看着他，生怕他下一句就是责骂，但又惧于迈出步子。骑士绕过他去打开窗子，补充道：“今天就不要去看王后了，也少和别人说话。去休息吧。”  
艾利安点点头，脚步沉重地走出房间。莱昂双手撑在窗台上，天气很好，冬天最冷的日子似乎要过去了，但加美洛的寒冬，似乎才刚刚降临。

“你刚才在会议上想说什么？”亚瑟把换下的衣服扔过屏风，用刻意疏离的口气问，“我没有听清。”  
梅林把那件衣服从脸上拿下来：“你要把莫路瑞德封为骑士了吗？”  
“毋庸置疑。”  
“如果你想让他活得稍微长点的话，最好让他远离你。”男仆把衣服扔进篮子。  
“…你又有了什么奇怪的预见？”国王从屏风后走出来，对着镜子整了整领口。  
梅林从镜子里看着他，道：“你有两个选择：驱逐他，或者杀了他。”  
亚瑟从镜前转过身：“你是在帮我下决定吗？”  
法师用严谨而冷静的眼神盯着他：“如果你还愿意维持我们的契约——相信我。”  
国王带着一脸“我受够了”的表情把双手按在男仆肩上：“好了，梅林，你只是在吃醋，快点把你那些幻觉和遐想统统删除掉。莫路瑞德是个好苗子，他会是一个合适的骑士——他还救了我的命。”他抬起一只手指向男仆的嘴，“所以你最好不要再跟我说这件事了，好吗？”  
“我可没法保证自己会做到哪一步。”男仆在他身后说。  
国王的脚步顿住，他的声音变得低沉：“现在又来威胁我了？”  
梅林抱起衣物娄，一声不吭地走了出去。

北方的古堡里，大殿的门被人推开，宝座上的金发女郎扭过头，在看到来人的瞬间站了起来。“妹妹！”她快步走了过去，扶住了筋疲力竭的莫嘉娜。“发生了什么事？”莫高斯让她靠在自己怀里，施法试图温暖她颤抖不止的身体。莫嘉娜睁开了眼，蓝色的眸子里浸满了恨意：“亚瑟·潘德拉贡……他有一次从我手里跑掉了。而莫路瑞德——”“莫路瑞德？”女巫皱眉。  
“莫路瑞德背叛了我。”莫嘉娜说，“他把亚瑟放了，还跟着他一起离开了。”  
女巫揽紧她的身体，在脑海里搜寻着这个名字，莫路瑞德……莫路瑞德……“是那个德鲁伊男孩？”她问。  
莫嘉娜点点头，这时她感觉姐姐因愉悦而轻笑起来，她撑起虚弱的身子：“你笑什么？”  
“我们是多么愚蠢啊，妹妹。”莫高斯带着甜美的微笑抱紧她，“而古神从来都能看到我们所看不到的东西。莫路瑞德加入了圆桌骑士？这简直太棒了，古神已经为我们把匕首放在了潘德拉贡枕边。”  
“他会杀了亚瑟？”莫嘉娜问。  
“或者毁了他。”

Fifteen   
莫路瑞德顺利地成为了圆桌骑士的一员，尽管他是如此的年轻，他的剑术却不输于自己的前辈，就连亚瑟跟他对练的时候都差点要拿出真本事来。而与之相对的，是他一直维持的谦逊温和。他对所有人都彬彬有礼，乐于为别人提供帮助。他能敏感地感受到身边人的喜乐，并照顾到他们的感情。没有人有理由去怀疑他心存恶意，更不用说伤害到他人，梅林的担忧看起来全无必要。  
法师和国王隐秘的关系在兰斯洛特的去世之后濒临破裂，他们距离分手只差一句宣言。王后在过大的打击下神智错乱，整日陷于幻觉之中，除了侍女谁都见不到她一面。亚瑟回到了婚前的房间里，一切都仿佛回到了刚刚打败费尔马的时候。梅林极少与他聊天，除了必要的话，他都维持这沉默。亚瑟以为他是在赌气，却发现他眉间总是透出一种忧虑，那就像一片寒雾一样把他封闭在了其中。国王偶尔会跟他开个玩笑，他却仿佛感觉不到可笑的成分。  
寂寞。当亚瑟走在城堡的走廊里，名叫寂寞的寒意萦绕在他身边。骑士们与他的关系不似以往那般亲密无间，王后陷入疯癫，法师整日忧心忡忡，就连盖尤斯也开始忙一些关于古教的研究、没有时间与他交心了。究竟是怎样走到这一步的？他问自己，却发现自己根本无意探寻答案。  
午后，一天里最温暖的时间，他知道梅林又趁着他午休的时间练习剑术了，本想顺路去看一眼，却没头没脑地走到了武器库里。里面的人似乎没意识到他会进来，警觉地转过身，在看到他的一瞬间窘得满脸通红。  
他站在门口，一时不知道是装作没看见离开为好，还是该劝慰一下面前的少年。莫路瑞德的锁子甲勾在了裤子上，他正准备把这两件一起脱下来再分开，结果刚脱出一条腿亚瑟就走了进来。  
“勾住了？”亚瑟轻咳一声，“你坐下，我给你看看。”  
少年犹豫了一下，但如果他自己来的话，只会更尴尬。他坐在长凳上，亚瑟拿起他的铁甲看了看，然后蹲下来，试图把布料从内扣的铁钩里分出。冬末春初的天气，莫路瑞德的小腿暴露在外面，不时被亚瑟的衣袖拂过，那种感觉让他想要躲避，却又担心会成为一种欲盖弥彰的表现。许久，亚瑟把莫路瑞德的裤子从锁子甲中解救出来，他长长地吐了口气，面前的少年轻轻颤抖了一下。他有些困惑地站起身，看着少年低着头穿上自己的裤子，耳尖红得发亮。  
待莫路瑞德抬头向他道谢时，他忽然感到了一阵恍惚。  
这个人…好像梅林。  
同样是黑色的短发，同样是灰蓝色的眼睛，梅林就像是古罗马的雕像，线条凌厉而冰冷；莫路瑞德就像拉斐尔的画作，线条温润而柔软。  
国王抬手抚在少年的下巴上，他想到了梅林之前的警告，突然有点后悔当时没有听他的。

亚瑟走进议事厅时，梅林刚好整理完了刚发来的文书，他们眼神相交，他从他眼里读到了一丝慌张。  
“睡过头了？”法师问。  
国王侧头看看窗外：“你很久都没有来帮我整理这些了。”  
梅林看着他那个别扭的表情，忽地一笑：“我犯了好长时间的傻。”  
他的笑容和下午的阳光让亚瑟感到眩晕，缓缓走向他，他看着梅林垂下头，雪白的皮肤在阳光下近乎透明，纤长的脖颈在红色的三角巾下若隐若现。“犯了傻？”他问，不觉勾起了嘴角。“是啊，”法师感觉到他站在了自己身后，“我做一个决定花了太长时间。”亚瑟的双手环在他颈间：“说说看，是什么样的决定？”  
他转过身，灰蓝色的眼睛因太刺眼的阳光而眯了起来，“一个交给你会成为折磨的决定。”他浅笑。亚瑟轻轻地抚过他的剑眉，在他眼角的创口上停了下来。那块伤口已经快要痊愈，但在他如此快的康复速度下还能维持到今天，可见当时有多么严重。“还疼吗？”国王问，“对不起。”  
法师把脸贴在他掌心，他心头一动，另一手环住了他的腰。梅林靠在了他颈间，他收紧了手臂，突然发现自己到底有多想念他的拥抱和温柔的话语。“你不需要道歉，是我太过分了。”梅林抱住了他的腰，在他耳边轻声说，“我爱你。我一直都不敢跟你说这句话，但我爱你，爱得快要疯掉了，爱得快要死在你面前。”  
他的声音柔软得就像窗外拂起的春风，无奈温柔又充满宠溺。亚瑟环抱着他，心里有什么东西在他的话语中暴涨，几近决堤。他蹭了蹭他的脖颈，终于吞下了第二声抱歉。

奥斯加在溪水旁歇息，离加美洛已不到一里的路程，他的任务即将完成。  
俯身灌满了水袋，他听到身后传来脚步声。  
“谁？”三圣女巫的使者问。  
下一秒，他就被一股强大的魔力抛了出去，重重地撞在一棵树上。  
“不好意思，奥斯加。”梅林扬起手，一枚金色的符文币从使者身上飞出，落到他手中。“希望你不会受到什么惩罚，她们会知道是我干的。”他看了看手里的符文币，转身准备离开。  
“慢着，艾默瑞斯！”奥斯加勉强说道，“这判决不是给亚瑟·潘德拉贡的。”  
法师停下了步子，“那是给谁的？”  
“是给你的，艾默瑞斯，三圣女巫非常愤怒，她给了你最后的判决。”  
梅林转过身，双眼变为金色，抬起手，符文币在他手中变形、扭曲、最后融化成金色的液体，被他弃在水中。  
“那这就是我的答复。”他淡淡地说。

“睡不着吗？”  
高文怔了一下，身后的人坐到了他旁边。  
“天快亮了。”他说。  
“嗯。”帕西瓦尔答道。  
他们坐在城堡侧翼的屋顶上，临近黎明的时间，气温非常低，浓稠的黑暗包围在他们身边，几乎要吞噬掉高文脚旁提灯里的光。  
“你也睡不着？”他问。  
“我刚刚醒来了。”帕西瓦尔说，“想着你可能在这里。”  
高文笑了一声，抬头望向天空。“我们那边——奥克尼，你知道——认为死去的英雄会变成天上的星辰，因此每一颗星星都由英雄的名字来命名。我小的时候认为死后变成这样一颗星星是一件特别光荣的事。”  
他的朋友看着漆黑的天幕和那明亮的仿佛伸手可得的星光，点了点头。  
“长大之后我不再相信那个传说，直到今天，”他双手撑在背后，“看着这么多的星星，我会觉得我们的朋友就在他们中间。”他的绿色眼眸在繁星之下闪烁着，“他不会是最亮的那一颗，也不会是最暗淡的。他会在广阔的天际中找到自己的居所，找到那些他向往却终不可得的珍宝。他或许偶尔会垂下目光望向俗世，为这混乱肮脏的世界感到难过，因为他去了更好的地方，那里更宁静、单纯，就像我们在童话里听到的天国。”  
他的同伴望向他，眼里闪过哀伤和不忍。  
“我希望他能忘了我们，”高文说，“忘了在这里的一切，就在那个地方，去做他自己本该成为的人。不是英雄或传奇，甚至不是个圣人，只是个……单纯、坚定的家伙。”  
天色渐渐变淡，星星一颗颗隐匿在了渐明的天光中，直到最后，连月亮也抽身而去。  
太阳从地平线上缓缓升起。  
帕西瓦尔站起身，向高文伸出手，高文几乎没使什么劲就被他拉了起来。骑士拍拍同伴：“走吧。”帕西瓦尔跟在他身后，忽然说：“你不觉得太阳才是最寂寞的那一个吗？”  
骑士怔了一下，没想到同伴也会有浪漫的幻想。  
“或许是因为它太明亮了吧。”他说，“以至于人们不愿接近。”

“晚安。”亚瑟轻轻啄了一下梅林的双唇，他困得眼睛都快睁不开了。法师勾住他的后背：“再一个吻。”国王轻笑了一声，又吻了他一下，他吮着国王的舌肉，有意不让这个吻被仓促地结束。“唔……别闹了，明天还得早起。”亚瑟在他唇间含糊不清地说，努力分开了两人黏在一起的唇瓣。梅林失望地从鼻间叹了口气，忽然顺着他的动作翻过身，伏在他身上，与他的嘴唇只有一息之隔，却不吻上去。“最后一个。拜托，亚瑟。”他用哀求一般的气声说，亚瑟睁开眼，状似无奈地抬手抚上他的脖颈，“你真是不知足，是不是？”湛蓝色的眼睛里虽有浓浓的困意，却挡不住温水一般的柔情。他重新吻住了梅林，开始温柔细密，最后因为疲倦而变得轻缓。  
亚瑟睡着了。梅林在他的口腔里尝着他的滋味，吮过因为亲吻而流出的唾液。他松开了金发的君王，看着他在熟睡中安稳的睡颜，手指恋恋不舍地在他的眉眼间流连。滑过他的眉心、眼角、鼻翼、嘴角，又上勾滑到他的耳廓上，扫过那上面的细毛。国王的嘴微微张着，均匀的呼吸喷在他手臂上。他俯下身，轻吻着亚瑟的额角，手指挑起他的金发转了几个圈，它们在又忽然扭回了原来的样子。梅林微勾起嘴角，松开它们，然后向下吻在国王的嘴角上。柔软而富有弹性的唇瓣仅是微微一贴，便飞快地分开。梅林坐直身，把国王的被子盖好，他知道他晚上容易热，就没有把边缘塞得多紧。  
国王至少会昏昏沉沉地睡两个钟头，什么都叫不醒他。

深夜，士兵们在骑士的带领下巡视着城堡和下城，万籁俱寂，只有他们身上的铁甲发出轻微的叮当声。  
这该是个平静的夜晚。莫路瑞德心想，到现在都没有什么异常，但愿他第一次夜巡的任务能顺利完成。“到前面的小巷里看看。”他向他们比出手势，转身去查看另一侧的情况。  
那是些老旧的房子，后面会有一条窄窄的通道，有些走私商会把商品藏在附近。少年抬起手里的灯，走了进去。地上都是废弃的建筑材料和落满灰尘的干叶，走上去会发出响亮的声音，他刚走了几步，忽然眼角扫过一丝光，下意识地喝道：“谁？”  
没人回答，除了匆匆的脚步声。莫路瑞德一惊，马上跟了上去。他剑术高强，又了解一点简单的魔法，对于这种仓皇而去的小贼是绰绰有余。  
然而他没发现，身后通往大路的狭径已经缓缓地闭合，四周的围墙都无声地拉长了。  
“呃！”他感觉喉间忽然一紧，仿佛被人扼住，脚步被迫停了下来。喉间的力量猛地加大，他被死死地按在了围墙上。莫路瑞德挣扎着，他试图去抓那双手，却发现自己颈间什么都没有，而他已经因为窒息而双眼发黑。这种力量……他猛地想起来了。  
艾默瑞斯！  
颈间的力量忽然加大，然后松开了。他跌坐在地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。有人缓缓地走近，他勉强抬起眼，却看不见那人的面孔。  
“你有1分钟的时间来祈祷。”他听到了梅林平静的声音。  
“什……什么？”  
“祈祷。你们德鲁伊人不也在死前祈祷吗？”  
莫路瑞德瞪大了眼睛，他忽然明白了梅林的意思。“你要杀了我？”他问。  
梅林没有说话，似乎只是在计着时。  
“艾默瑞斯……”他慢慢地站起身，“我没有伤害亚瑟。”  
“你总有一天会的。”梅林说，“你还有四十秒。”  
“我不会那样做的，我敬爱他，不管是为了什么我都不会去做背叛他的事！”  
“你的命运就是去杀死他，现在的你永远不会理解未来的自己，所以你没法做出承诺。”  
“那你的命运呢？”莫路瑞德怒问，“做他的守护者吗？还是毁灭他的人？如果是第二项的话你做得真是无人能及！”  
“我会保护他。”  
“保护？那在伊斯梅尔的那次呢？”少年吼道，“为什么你觉得自己能用命运的名义来杀我？你根本就不了解命运！”  
他被扫了出去，重重地撞在墙壁上。  
“我——了解的——远比你要多！”梅林低吼道，抬手施法把他按在墙壁上。  
“那为了他你就要杀了我吗？为什么？因为他更有价值？”莫路瑞德喊道，“因为用我来换他你觉得值得？为什么你要把你自己认为合适的东西加在别人身上！你有资格决定别人的命运吗？！”  
“我没有，但古教又有资格吗？他们不也是肆意地干扰我们的人生、好让我们拜服在古神的脚下吗？！你在这里控诉我的时候，又是谁在你身后掌控着你的语言呢？！为什么你要来到这里？为什么你就不能回到北方你们自己人的领地？你觉得是什么让你觉得你必须要为亚瑟效忠？”梅林走到他身前，“是命运，是那些抵在我们背后的、被古教扭曲了的命运！”  
“你疯了！”少年在死亡的阴影下狂乱地挣扎，“你不过是把自己的杀戮归罪在古教上而已！你根本不知道莫高斯对我的族人做了什么，她在逼迫我们用我们的天赋去杀人！！你不过是躲在英格兰、用新行的法令保护着自己罢了！你根本不管我们其他人的死活！”  
空气忽然凝固了，莫路瑞德试图呼吸，却发现肺部没有吸入任何氧气，他忙屏住呼吸，仅存的氧气却所剩无几。  
梅林看着他，眼里的金色几乎要燃烧起来。“我对德鲁伊人没有保护的义务，尤其是在英格兰外。你敢说自己到这里没有一丝野心吗？难道你不想让他帮你征服苏格兰，解救你的族人？”少年的面部因为缺氧而发紫，“我知道你来到这里的任何一个理由，不管是这一次的上一次还是上上一次的，而其中的没有一个能把我说服。”他望进少年因痛苦而紧缩的瞳孔，在那里他看到了一片飘渺而莫测的雾气，“因为你早就不只是自己的了，莫路瑞德，你终有一天会被自己的冲动所驱使，站在莫嘉娜那一边，把龙息剑捅入亚瑟的胸口。”  
艾默瑞斯。  
莫路瑞德的眼神涣散开来。  
艾莫……  
德鲁伊人的声音也在他脑中消逝。  
魔法忽然消失了。莫路瑞德抽搐着吸入一口空气，不敢相信地看着面前的人。梅林蹲在他身前，一手扶住他的肩膀：“一件事，你答应我一件事，我放你走。”他的声音颤抖着，似乎是在努力找到一个说服自己不杀德鲁伊少年的借口。莫路瑞德点点头，在模糊的视野中努力寻找法师的身影。“离开这里，能走多远走多远，去一个没有人相信古教的地方。”法师晃着他的肩膀，“永远不要回来，听到了吗？”他无力地点点头，虽然知道答应这一要求无异于永恒的流放。  
梅林站起了身，靠在围墙上，脱力地出了口气。  
他差一点杀了他。  
对于法师来说，杀掉这个少年是再合理不过的事，然而他同样想到了多年前救了少年的自己，那时他又何尝不觉得这是合适的选择。  
如果可以杀了他，那他早就该死去了。他扭头望向坐在地上的少年。即使花了这么长时间才下了决心，也无法骗过自己的内心。莫路瑞德不该死，不该用这种刻意改变命运的方式，也不该成为古教用来对付亚瑟的武器。他对他越是了解，越是确定这一点。  
站直身，梅林解除了对小巷的封锁，准备离开。  
身后的人忽然僵住了，他一惊，回过身去，莫路瑞德在地上抽搐着，双手扣着自己的脖颈。他跑到他身边，扶起他的上身，却发现少年又一次陷入了窒息。梅林心里咯噔一声，马上施了一个制止魔法，没有任何效果。“Ci xus ali doez ba!”他吼道，“Lic mocrosa vi so! Klim pci sweder ron!”三个咒语，一个比一个强大，却没有一点效果。少年的挣扎逐渐变得微弱，无神的目光落在梅林身上，带着骇人的死色。  
“有人吗？！我们需要帮助！”梅林无措地喊道，“拜托，快点过来，他要死了！！”

Sixteen  
白色的床单盖在了少年药物作用下显得平静的脸上。御医转过身，亚瑟表情凝重地看着他，“死因是什么？”  
“窒息。”御医道，“他的脖子有掐过的痕迹，只是不知道为什么……居然没有留下指印。”他望向站在一旁的梅林，目光非常复杂。  
“会是魔法造成的吗？”亚瑟问。  
梅林沉默着。  
“有可能。”盖尤斯回答，“只是这种魔法不多见。”  
国王望向法师，希望他给出一些专业的建议，却发现他目光空洞，脸色苍白。“你怎么了，梅林？”他问，“你就在现场，不是吗？”  
梅林缓慢地点了点头，仍没有回应。  
“你们呢？你们看到了什么？”国王转向那几个莫路瑞德的手下。  
“他们是事发后才过去的，”御医道，“他们只看到了结果。”  
“有没有可能是莫嘉娜？”高文问，“她毕竟法力高强。”  
亚瑟皱起眉：“事发后我们就封锁了全城，没有发现任何外来者的痕迹。”  
“难道杀手还隐藏在城内？”骑士与同僚对视一眼，“这实在太危险了，我们——”  
“不是莫嘉娜。”梅林闷闷地说，他深吸了口气，看着亚瑟道，“我很抱歉，是我杀了他。”  
“什么？”亚瑟看着他，“梅林，你是被吓傻了吧。”  
“是我杀了他。我查了骑士的值班表，给你的酒里混了安眠药——”  
亚瑟扭过头：“不。”  
“然后等你睡熟了，在他有可能巡逻的地方埋伏——”  
“不，梅林——”  
“然后封闭了他唯一的出口，用魔法扼死了——”  
“够了！”国王喝道。  
法师住了口，屋子里静得能听到窗外的风声。亚瑟一只手扶在额头上，好像接下来要吐出的话把他压垮了一样。“为什么？”他看着梅林，用嘶哑的声音说，“给我一个理由。为什么？”  
灰蓝色的盯着他，平静得就如一潭死水：“因为嫉妒。”  
“什么？”亚瑟用难以置信的语气问，甚至感到了一丝可笑。  
“因为你爱上了他。”  
“我——爱着——任何一个臣民！”国王如同醉酒一般挥着手，然后抽搐一般地指向床上白布下的死者，“而他只是一个15岁的孩子！”  
“那又怎样？”法师大声打断他，“十五岁还是二十五岁对你有差别吗？你不一样会上了他、就像是理所当然的？”  
亚瑟僵在那里，冰蓝色的眼珠里瞳孔紧缩。  
“你觉得我会不知道吗？”他的轻声说，慢慢走向他，“当你一身别人的气味走近我的时候，你觉得我不会嗅到一点？我知道，我见鬼的什么都知道，亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”他看着他，灰蓝色的眼里闪现着近乎病态的疯狂，“我知道你是怎样吻他、抚摸他、在他膝前跪下、把你那颗见鬼的高贵头颅伏在他腿间的，”他刻意在一些词上拖长调子，“我知道他在哪里落下了自己的吻、在哪里溅上了自己的体液在哪里留下了他自己的印记！”  
“住口！”国王吼道，他气得浑身颤抖，却不知道怎样继续下去。  
法师哼笑一声，站在他面前一步处，“然后你走到我面前，好像什么事都没有发生过一样。”他伸开双臂，“而没过几天，他又在你身上留了新的印记，他的味道就像中年妇女身上的香水一般又浓又刺鼻、而你对我说，你当时说的是什么来着？’我去散步了。’亚瑟，如果你真的知道他是个十五岁的男孩，你告诉我，”他抬起一根手指，指向国王的眉心，“你告诉我你什么时候知道？！”  
亚瑟怒吼一声，几乎要扑上去，却被帕西瓦尔和高文拦住了。“亚瑟，冷静一下，你们都疯了——”“我要杀了你，我要杀了你，梅林！”他嘶吼道，“你怎么敢在死者面前——”  
“我刺痛你了吗？你感觉到不舒服了？嗯？”梅林走上前，看着他发怒充血的眼珠，“我杀了你贴心可爱的小心肝，于是你也感觉到什么叫难过了？”  
“够了！梅林！”高文大喊道，“快来个人把他带出去！”  
法师甩开骑士搭在他肩上的手：“如果尝到现在的一点半点，你就不会杀了兰斯洛特。你不也是嫉妒吗？亚瑟？你不也是因为嫉妒才杀了他吗？”莱昂揪住他的手臂，使劲把他往门口拖去：“好了，梅林，莫路瑞德死了我们都很难过——”  
“放开他！”亚瑟挣扎着怒吼道，“放开我！我要跟他了结这一切！”  
“哈！了结？”梅林喊道，“你要杀了我？还是像上次一样打我？”  
一种恨意在国王的血液中燃烧起来：“放开我！我是你们的国王！梅林，你要是敢再说一句，我一定——”  
“那来杀了我吧！杀了你的罪孽吧！把这一切都推在我身上吧！”法师反击道，“如果你会为了子虚乌有的罪名杀了兰斯洛特，为什么我不能杀莫路瑞德？！只允许你一个人报复吗？！”  
亚瑟猛地冲出去，拔出了圣剑，他那快得让人看不清的动作让所有人都没有时间反应。等到所有人意识到发生了什么的时候，圣剑已经抵在了梅林的胸口，剑身微微颤抖者。  
“不，亚瑟，你不会想做这件事的……”盖尤斯轻声说。  
“你为什么要这样做？”亚瑟低声说，“为什么你要这要对我？”他的声音颤抖着，带着从来都没有过的软弱。  
梅林望着他，灰蓝的眸子里带着诡异的愉悦和错乱：“因为我恨你，亚瑟，我穷尽一切来报复你，现在我终于得手了。”他扬起嘴角，低声地笑起来，仿佛感觉不到胸口圣剑的威胁。  
“他疯了，陛下。”青年病态的笑声越来越响，逐渐成了疯狂的大笑。御医谨慎地看着国王，他缓缓地松开剑柄，圣剑“当”地一声摔落在地。国王的灵魂仿佛被抽空了，冰蓝色的眼里陷入一片空洞。  
所有人都不发一言，黑发的青年大笑着，直到被带出了房间。  
房门关上，亚瑟无力地倒退两步，瘫坐在床上。他抽进一口气，又颤抖着吐出来。冰蓝色的眼睛无神地看着天花板，直到泪水渗出眼角。

仅仅一个晚上，莫路瑞德死了，梅林疯了。  
国王坐在自己寝室的餐桌前，旁边的骑士在轻声劝导，但他只是偶尔摇摇头，没有别的回应。  
“这不是你的错，亚瑟。或许是黑魔法，或许是莫嘉娜，而你无论如何都不能把这一切怪罪在自己身上。”莱昂看着他，“梅林会好起来的，他只是被下了魔咒，只要他好起来，我们就能知道真凶……”  
有人敲了敲门，侍卫走了进来，告诉他们有人要见国王。亚瑟梦一般地点头同意，于是他退出去，让出了身后的求见者。那是一个瘦小的女孩，她看上去已经接近崩溃，头发散乱，满脸泪痕。  
国王困惑地望向她，“你是……？”  
“我是王后殿下的女仆，陛下，”女孩的声音带着哭腔，她做了一个生硬的屈膝礼，哽咽起来，“我是来求您惩处的。”  
“为了什么？”亚瑟疲惫地垂下眼。  
“这都是我的错，陛下，我再也无法忍耐下去了，我才是最该死的那个人。”女孩哭了起来。莱昂走过去，给她拿了一个坐垫，但她拒绝了。她站在餐桌尽头的亚瑟的对面，把她与所有当事人一起隐藏的事都说了出来，从她怎样看到国王和法师的私情，王后怎样隐忍，她怎样把此事告诉爱慕王后的骑士，骑士如何与法师互相保守彼此的秘密，到事情如何败露，王后怎样在看到骑士暴毙于决斗中而陷入疯狂。  
“这都是我的错，陛下……如果当初我没有把这些事告诉兰斯洛特骑士，甚至是殿下，就不会有这么多人死去……我该把它告诉您的……”艾莉丝抽噎着，“陛下，请您杀了我吧，我从来不知道自己会酿下这种大祸……”  
莱昂震惊地看着她，然后猛地回头望向国王，亚瑟看着少女，却仿佛看到了更远的地方。他的绝望和痛苦仿佛被这些事实冲淡了，转而变成一种奇异的平淡。“请回去休息吧。”他说，“你把这些说出来就够了。请回去照顾好歌薇，不要再想这些事了。”  
女孩狼狈地用袖子擦着自己的脸，一面点头一面退了出去。  
“盖尤斯呢？”亚瑟问。  
“我去找他。”骑士忙应道。  
没过多会儿，老御医来了。忙了一个晚上，他显得非常疲惫。  
“他——”国王在空中无力地挥了下手，“怎么样了？”  
“完全失去了理智。”盖尤斯有点气喘，“我只能给他灌下镇静剂。”  
亚瑟沉默了一刻：“他现在怎么样？”  
“很安静。没有人能与他交流，他什么都听不进去，他也什么都不说，除了偶尔会笑。”盖尤斯坐了下来，“就像他的时间被卡住了，永远都是某个片段的循环。”  
国王深吸了一口气：“有任何好转的迹象吗？”  
这次御医没有说话，而是抬起头，定定地望着他。“我很抱歉，”老人说，“但是他恢复的可能……不会太大。那种混乱已经深植于他的大脑，我们已经很难再做什么改变了。”  
亚瑟望着餐桌的尽头，没有再说什么。

北方，寒冷昏暗的大厅，莫嘉娜垂着头，双手搭在王座的两侧。  
“他死了。”莫高斯走进来的时候，听到她这样说。女巫怔了怔，快步走过去，伸出手想要去温暖那在冰冷王座上悲伤的灵魂。然而，在她走近时，莫嘉娜抬起了头，深蓝色的眸子里涌动着深不可测的情感，这让她停下了动作。  
她以为莫嘉娜对于她永远像白纸一样简单，但就在妹妹看向她的时候，她知道自己错了。  
“他们会为此付出代价。”莫嘉娜一字一顿地说。

春天，一个温和而敏感的季节。当从海洋上刮来的风一天天柔软温暖下来，城堡周围的树林蒙上一层若有若无的绿纱，山雀和知更鸟的叫声回到人们的耳畔时，人们便知晓了它的到来。  
盖尤斯最后整理了一下包袱里的东西，走出了城堡。大门外的阶梯下，两个侍卫分别牵着匹马站在那里。一个苍白瘦削的青年站在阶梯的扶手旁，双眼无神，仿佛身边的任何事物都无法勾起他的兴趣。老人叹了口气，走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀，抓起他的手臂：“来吧，梅林，回家了。”青年在他的牵引下被动地迈出步子，笨拙生硬地跟在他身后。  
御医花了很大功夫，才让梅林骑上马去，他把缰绳递到青年手里，反复提醒他要抓紧，又用手势向青年示意了一下，青年才呆呆怔怔地抓紧了绳子。老人退开两步，正要上马，忽然发现国王不知什么时候出现在了阶梯上，发现他的目光后，才慢慢地走了下来。  
国王把一把剑交给了御医：“这是他的。帮他带上。”  
青年没有任何反应。  
然后国王转身离开了。  
盖尤斯把剑挂在鞍旁，在侍卫的帮助下上了马。  
王后的女侍走到青年马前，面容憔悴。她不住地说着抱歉，然后把自己手制的一些干粮交给了御医，请他照顾好青年。  
老人看着她，她的眼里有无尽的悔恨。  
“该出发了。”盖尤斯说。

国王站在窗口，看着御医陪着青年离开城堡。青年的背微弓着，对身边的一切无知无觉。  
他看到那个叫艾莉丝的女仆仍站在原地，没有向前去，也没有退回来，有一种欲语还休的沉默。  
他不会再回来了，他想。  
国王想起了悲剧发生的晚上，青年疯掉之前的话。  
报复。  
是为了谁呢？为了莫路瑞德？他杀了莫路瑞德。可如果是因为莫路瑞德，他大可早早逃走，甚至把现场安排好之后装作什么都不知道地回到自己身边。那是为了兰斯洛特？国王杀了他，所以他杀了莫路瑞德。但他为什么之前不索性和兰斯洛特一起离开，或是之后直接杀了国王？  
或是……为了亚瑟自己？  
他小心翼翼地把这个想法端出来，但还是感到一阵痛楚。  
如果是为了报复他。如果梅林恨的人是他。  
那么从最一开始，他就已经走进了魔法师的骗局。无论是爱慕、嫉妒、痛苦还是隐忍，都是为了让他走得更深，迷恋得无法自拔。而当他对他已经难以割舍时，他就收起所有的假意，把他的真情践踏在脚下。  
国王闭上了眼，缓缓地吸进一口气。

“已经出了城了，梅林。”盖尤斯拿出水袋喝了一口，“你能说句话了吗？我快要闷死了。”  
青年扭过头，望向来时的路，金色的眸子谨慎地搜寻着任何跟踪者的痕迹，然后微一眨眼，收起了法术。“看来他们没有怀疑。”他说。  
“我想在你我以假乱真的表演之下，没有人会对你的疯癫有任何疑问。”老御医耸耸肩，“那天晚上你把我都骗过去了。”  
“我当时确实有些失控，”魔法师道，“说是疯掉也很接近了。”  
“对于一个已经把这段时间经历了几十次的人来说，你的表现确实有些出人意料。”盖尤斯说，“不过你居然能逼得三圣女巫直接施法，也真是倒霉到了一种地步。影子魔法已经有几十年没有出现过了——至少在我的时间里是这样，我甚至以为它只是教典里的某个故事。”  
梅林扭头看了他一眼，微微笑了。“三圣女巫的账比谁算得都清楚，如果不是我真的把她惹到了这个地步，她也不会使用这么古老的法术。”他说，“她确信我要违背誓言了，所以给了我最后的警告。”  
“但你不打算按她所想的做，是吗？”  
梅林摇了摇头：“她要的太多了。如果让所有古教的教义都恢复，这片大陆会被毁了的。”  
“我得说自己没法同意你的观点。”盖尤斯扬起一边眉。  
“每种魔法都有自己的时代，”梅林看着他，“过了那个时间，它就不是灵药而是剧毒了。如果古教完全回归，它不仅对魔法的发展没有助益，还会影响人们的思想。”他敲了敲自己的脑袋，“而如果控制了这里，就不会有任何创新和进步。三圣女巫也是一个君主，她也难以兼顾那么多。”  
御医看了他一眼，摇了摇头：“或许我需要一些时间来消化这些内容。你有试过吗？哪怕就一次，让古教回归？”  
“没有。”法师抿了抿嘴，“有一次连牺牲性不是很高的黑魔法都恢复了，他们说古教还是被压制，我没有办法，只能和他们决裂。”  
“他们真是疯了。”盖尤斯说，“但你不担心他们终有一天会杀了你吗？”  
“他们现在没有，”梅林道，“这对我来说已经够了。”  
老人望着不远处的密林：“你确定这一次能成功吗？”  
“能。”青年说，“我们是不是该告别了？”  
御医向他伸出手，“别了，好友。”  
“别了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Seventeen  
女性低柔的吟唱在树林间流淌，那是两个重叠的声音，一个略低些，这声音渐渐变快，从安宁的祈福奔向了不容置喙的命令，最终成为了含着深怒的痛斥和诅咒。  
燃烧的石块点亮了深夜的天际，它们在达到制高点的一瞬间甚至有种优雅的形态，然后猛然落下，砸在北方城市的围墙内，砸在英格兰子民的头顶上。  
轰然的爆炸声此起彼伏，几里之外的树林都似乎能听到市民的哭叫和兵器碰撞的声音。  
莫高斯与莫嘉娜的双手紧握，她们看着被映红的的天际，不约而同地望向彼此，露出残忍的笑意。

第三次签下自己的名字，歌薇手里的笔在最末的“R”上顿了一下，然后迅速抬起手来。待墨迹干了之后，侍女附身收起她桌上的文件，恭敬地交到了国王的侍臣手里。  
这是一份许可书，说明艾利安唯一现存的血亲同意他如任何一个普通骑士一样使用火葬的方式正式离开此世。  
所有人的眼神都是小心翼翼的，生怕这位精神失常了很久的王后在这样的刺激下再次发作。然而，歌薇非常的平静，她甚至对侍臣点了点头，表示他可以离开她的寝室。  
大门被轻轻关上后，王后靠在椅背上，手指在扶手上收成鹰爪一般的形状。侍女默然地看着她，她的手颤抖了一会儿，渐渐停止了。  
“艾莉丝？”她开口，声音粗粝沙哑。  
侍女忙走上前来。  
“我不能再这样下去了。”王后的目光深痛却笃定，“给我沐浴更衣，我要去见见国王。”

黑暗森林的深处。  
两剑相抵，一方逐渐处于颓势，他撤剑而退，但对手的动作远比他敏捷，银光一闪，剑尖已经刺在了他胸前。  
骑士倒在地上，他的头盔掉了下来，胸甲被对手的剑刺破，对手却没有进一步取他性命。他开言求饶，对方收回了剑，退后两步，一言不发地转身离开了。  
获胜的武士穿过密林里的浓雾，忽然停下步子，向前行了一礼。树下的法师看了他一眼，摆了摆手，那武士的铠甲就如同断线木偶般散落到地上，再一细看，铠甲中本就没有人。  
梅林抱着双臂，靠着树干思索了一阵，便走过去，捡起傀儡手里的剑，比了几个基本的动作，那毫无修饰的长剑在他随意的挥动之下逐渐露出了华美精致的原形。法师对着密叶间勉强落下的阳光看着这把剑，手指抚过剑身上的铭文。他松开手，圣剑在原有的位置漂浮起来，然后在他无声的指令下，对虚空中的敌人发起了快得看不清的攻击。  
但是还不够。法师摇了摇头，圣剑径自落在了柔软的泥土上。这些路经黑暗森林的骑士都武艺平平，如果要想对付一个真正强大的对手，这是远远不够的。  
他需要更强大的敌人。

笔尖在空中颤了一颤，亚瑟意识到自己又走了神。端起手旁的水杯喝了一口，发现水已经凉了。他把杯子放下，正想叫人续上，却突然发觉时间已是很晚，自己的男仆早就休息去了。  
他摇摇头，把某个想要重新挤回他大脑中的想法赶跑，重新看起了面前的古籍。《正教法术汇编》，这是魔法禁止以前的著作，那时候古教还有着很高的地位。国王翻了一页，费力地辨认着那些用着过时语法的细小蚊子，想要知道自己究竟应该如何面对魔法自由的新一年。他强迫自己阅读那些文字，却依然感到头昏脑涨，复杂的图示和如同谜语一般的语言更让他恼火不已。最终，他一把合上这本书，靠在椅背上，揉了揉眼睛。  
简直是天书。  
他看了一眼自己的笔记，只看到了最浅显的认识和一大堆准备问盖尤斯的问题，不由得叹了口气。  
他想到了梅林，那个家伙如果在这里，估计会幸灾乐祸地看着他，同时不慌不忙地拿走他的水杯，往里面续上温水。  
还是，假装随意地站在他身旁，实际正看着他的要害，心里慢慢地盘算着复仇的计划呢？  
亚瑟深吸了口气，这个想法真是太烦人了。他该忘了他，让法师所希望让他陷入的颓废、愤怒和悲哀统统消失，这才是对那缜密阴谋最好的反击。然而他还是无法把那个瘦高纤细的身影从眼前抹去，就好像法师的存在对于他已经成为了一种理所当然，以至于任何事都会让他想起他。  
如果一个人把你伤得足够深，你该不会这样眷恋。  
窗外的天幕已是漆黑，再过不了两三个小时就要日出了。国王打开窗户，让仲春浸满花香的空气进入房间。他有些挫败感，因为即使让自己繁忙到这个地步，依然没法忘记那个法师。他该恨他，但是他没有，于是他只能试图忘记，但这看来也即将失败。亚瑟趴在窗台上，凉凉的夜风撩起了他的额发，轻柔旖旎得就像一个轻吻。  
他想他还是在想梅林。他想到那张清瘦的脸，那双时而冷漠时而狡黠的灰蓝色眸子，那柔软而丰润的嘴唇，还有那对薄薄的大耳朵。他想梅林不是最英俊的，甚至不能说非常抢眼，但自己究竟是怎样动了心、从此难以自拔？是因为他毫不在意地拥住自己的肩膀，煽风点火后又没事人一样离开吗？是因为他对自己所有的敌人都不屑一顾，轻易地识破他们的阴谋却不在他反应到之前就轻易点破吗？还是因为他仿佛能读懂自己所有的想法，永远在自己感到无助的时候无声地站在自己身后？  
他想到了很多，但都不算合适的答案。  
他想起一次他带着骑士们出发剿匪，梅林在混战中优哉游哉地用法术抛了几根木桩，却在他被人冲下马时变了脸色。法师的魔法几乎在他落马的一刹那就到达，把那个敌人抛向了树干。当他站起身，准备对付下一个敌人时，他看到梅林望向自己，然后突然回过神似的侧过了头。那场冲突不久之后结束，梅林把水袋递给他，他接过去的时候发现法师的手冰凉潮湿，手心里全是冷汗。自己当时说了什么？“魔法师也会害怕冲杀啊？”然后梅林笑了一下，收回了手，说：“伤不到我身上时我才会害怕。”  
亚瑟微闭上眼睛。  
魔法师不可能看到所有的未来，但梅林只在他受到危险时紧张。他知道梅林是强大的魔法师，但不管有强大，都无法把他的弱点隐藏。  
那就是亚瑟自己。  
然而，那样疯狂的日子也已经过去了。国王深吸一口气，视线在沉默的王城上方巡回。这是他的国家，保护这里的子民是他的使命，他不能再为过去的回忆所纠缠了。

长剑落在地上，骑士后退多步，跌坐在地上，盔甲战士收了剑，准备转身离去。“请留步！”加拉哈特道，“至少告诉我你的名字是什么，改日再战！”他是剑术卓越的年轻人，总希望能有机会突破自己，而今天的对手是难得打败自己的。  
盔甲战士空洞的声音传出：“吾名格鲁莫，汝无须寻吾，但寻比吾更强大之士。”  
年轻的骑士站起身，掸了掸身上的尘土，“不是我自夸，在这片土地上，比我更强的就只有圆桌骑士莱昂、高文，还有我们的亚瑟王了。”  
“格鲁莫”一声不吭地离开了。

紫色长裙在粗糙的石板上拖曳着，匆匆地拂过地面。裙摆勾在了墙上的钩子上，它的主人毫不犹豫地把布料从上面扯下来，即使下缘出现长长的裂口也无暇在意。歌薇快步走进了城堡的门厅，一群骑士围在那里，看着地上的什么东西。  
那是一具尸体，尸体的脸部被不断生长的皮肤所覆盖，已经看不到五官的存在。  
盖尤斯沉默地站在一旁，她走近时，发现亚瑟蹲在尸体旁。  
“这究竟是怎么回事？”国王问。  
“他受了黑魔法，皮肤覆盖面部导致了窒息。”老人说，“在过去，这种惩罚叫Ragaid，是女祭司对敌人最后的警告。”  
亚瑟站起身：“这位骑士做了什么？”  
御医看着他：“他没有做什么，这一切只是因为他是加美洛的骑士。这是警告，陛下，对整个王国的警告。莫嘉娜宣战了。”  
“莫嘉娜？”莱昂蹙起眉，“陛下，我们在附近的破屋里找到了一个死去的女巫，我们觉得这可能与她有关。她的尸体还在外面，但是身上除了一个饰物，没有任何可以有特点的东西。”  
亚瑟从他手里接过一个手掌大小的圆盘，圆盘中间鼓起，看起来做工非常精美。“你觉得这是什么？”他把它递给盖尤斯，老人接过去，在看到那特殊花纹的时候扬起了眉，但说话的语气却是平静的：“这是九人团的标志，她们是古教强大的祭司。”  
“那么——”  
“九人团不是古教用以对付外敌的力量，陛下，她们非常神秘，只为了维护古教最核心的秘密。如果古教想要给世人传递什么信息，也有自己的使者。”盖尤斯说，“一般人不能伤害到九人团，如果她不自然地死去，一定是比她更强大的人所为。”  
“莫嘉娜。”国王低声说。  
“她的力量已经远远超出了我们的想象，”盖尤斯说，“我们遇到的可能是全所未有的强敌。”  
“如果集结国内现有的巫师，能否与之一敌？”歌薇问。  
老人苦笑了一下：“除非是曾经让我们吃尽苦头的罗马法师，否则现在很难找到她的对手。”  
“我们打败了艾默瑞斯和费尔马。”国王说。  
盖尤斯看了他一眼，垂首不言。  
“但那是很特别的情况，”王后终于说，“那时他们内部起了激烈的冲突，艾默瑞斯拒绝继续服侍罗马，费尔马才发怒把他监禁起来。我们最后面对的只是平常的军队。”  
“以一敌五。”亚瑟说，“而且我们现在也比过去要强大了。”他看着王后，眼神里透露出不想再议的决断。  
盖尤斯回到了寝室，回身给门上了锁，然后快步走到桌前，用镊子旋开了圆盘上一个活动的凸起，从下面取出了一个卷得紧紧的纸卷。  
他展开纸卷，拿起用于放大图像的石块在上面逐条细读，眉头越锁越紧，最后把它重新卷好，走到窗前，唤来一只猫头鹰，把纸卷绑在它腿上。猫头鹰展翅离开，老御医望着消失在黑暗中的雀影，希望自己的预想不会落空。  
如果梅林就是艾默瑞斯，他一定不会放任不管。

尖锐的鸟喙把青年啄醒，他带着种恼火把那只鸟挥开，却差点失去平衡、从树上掉下来。  
好高。  
他倒抽了一口气，要不是双腿被紧紧地绑在树干上，他早就跌到七八英尺之下的地面上了。  
打了个冷颤，他觉得身上被林间的雾气浸得透湿。搓了搓发麻的手臂，他看到了一只剑套，它被用一条皮绳挂在自己身上。金色的剑柄从剑套里露出，末端扁圆形的剑首上刻着复杂的太阳标志。

Eighteen  
老格鲁莫爵士已经很久没有参加过正式的比赛了，对于他来说，这个年纪正适合急流勇退。在城堡里散散步，偶尔出去打打猎，安逸平静的晚年就这样慢悠悠地过去，就像流至缓处的河流一样。  
然而……格鲁莫拄着拐杖站在主堡门口，一群年轻的骑士们在他的庭院里大声喧哗、互试拳脚，铁剑相撞之声不断，甚至有两位骑士披挂整齐，在他遣人费力修剪的草坪上开展了长矛比武。  
从湿润土地上生长出来的嫩绿被马蹄踏过，柔软的泥土翻到空中，比武的一方跌下马来，草地上就印出了个人形。格鲁莫爵士痛心地闭上了眼睛，随即大喊道：“你们究竟要我说多少次？！我不是你们要找的骑士，我只是个想要好好养老的老人！请你们出去！！！”  
“好了，老头儿，”一个骑士从草地上跳起，“我们知道你不是打败我们的黑甲骑士，但是全英格兰哪里能再寻一个地方像你这里一样人才济济呢？我们在此比武，也是看你家离首都较近，便于入城罢了。最不济，我们每人给你一些补偿，你也不至于寂寞。大家说对不对啊？”  
武士们纷纷支持。  
老爵士抓了一把头发，忍无可忍地转身，不再理会这些张狂的年轻人。就在这时，城墙之外传来角声，他听出那是皇家特使的号角，连忙走下楼梯，叫人放下城门。  
特使进入城内，告诉他一只多达数千之众的叛军越过北境，正向王都开来，国王要求他集结人手汇于加美洛城，准备北上迎击。  
老爵士的儿子在罗马战争中去世了，他仅有的这一个城堡也没什么真能上战场的力士，于是他望向庭院里眼睛闪闪发光的年轻人，挥手道：“去吧、去吧！臭小子们！你们建功立业的时候到啦！”

深夜，加美洛城堡的大厅内，灯火通明。老臣们分立两侧，静默无言。初秋的风吹过厅堂，火把上的火苗顺风而颤，轻微的呼呼声中夹杂着一两声爆响。  
大厅尽头的门开了，三个罗马人装束的骑士大步踏入，他们的盔甲因那粗鲁而蛮横的步伐哐哐作响，最中间的那个人手中端着一个木盒，一直走到眼前才停下。外来的骑士顿了一顿，自行打开了盒盖。  
亚瑟从床上猛地坐起。  
什么东西落在了地上，啪的一声。他没有理会，怔怔地坐直身，想把薄被拉到胸前，却发现手指颤抖地抓不住被子。  
他喘息着，目光在屋中快速地扫过，试图找到什么似的。过了一会儿，他才意识到自己刚才是做了一个梦。  
抬手撑在自己额头，亚瑟颤抖着吸进一口气，然后尽量小心地吐了出来。他抱住了自己的膝盖，这让他感觉好了一点，但是后背暴露在黎明的清冷中，寒意顺着汗湿的薄衫侵上，让他打了个哆嗦。他侧身倒回床上，裹着被子蜷缩起了身体。他想到了那盒子里乌瑟的头，还有那上面他一辈子也忘记不了的表情——愤怒、惊恐、悲哀。  
他的父亲就是那样回到他身边的。  
“如果你不是最优秀的——”那就只有接受被宰割的命运。  
亚瑟闭上眼，那一刻那个晚上的悲痛和无助又回到了他身上。他想起了自己怎样维持平静直到大厅的门再次闭合，想起了自己发出的如同野兽哀嚎一般的吼叫，想起了那些大臣的目光落在自己身上，忧愁与疑虑交织，尖锐得如同针尖一样。  
十几年前的事，现在想起来还像是刚刚发生。  
国王坐起身，下了床，把落到地上的书捡起，放到床边的柜子上。他走到书桌前坐下，暗淡的天光让他只能勉强看清自己签署的令书，那上面要求集结全境之骑士，北上越过怀特山迎击占据斯塔维的莫嘉娜。  
莫嘉娜有数千之众。他能集结到多少人？一千？两千？每一个传奇故事里反派们都能轻松地占据优势，这次也不例外。  
然而如果不能守住这片土地，十几年来的征战就白费了。

“高文！”  
骑士停下步子，御医从他身后快步走来，低声问：“你是要去艾铎吗？”他讶异地扬扬眉，看了看四周才道：“不错。国王让我把梅林送到相对安全的地方去。你怎么知道的？”  
“亚瑟不会放着梅林不管的，况且这次莫嘉娜来势汹汹，没人会有万全的准备。”御医说，“但如果你真的去了艾铎，反而找不到他。”  
“什么？！”高文瞪大眼，随即作出了然的表情，“老天，我简直不敢相信……原来他——”  
“这事很麻烦，我不能跟你解释太多，但我相信莫路瑞德之死与他无关。他出城之后就去了黑森林的陨王之谷，你会在那里找到他。”盖尤斯低声说，“他可能在一个叫水晶洞的洞穴住着，那地方不太好找，但周围的植被异常繁茂，因为那是魔法之源。好了，我能告诉你的就这些，希望你旅途顺利。”  
骑士点点头，大步走开。

不列颠的大军出发了，王后留守城中，保证后方。  
高文驾马行在通往黑森林的官道上，忽然见到路边不远处有一个人正向他走来，那人瘦高，背有点驼，披着黑色的披风，如果再加上一根多节的手杖就会是标准的黑魔法师的打扮。那人缓缓行至骑士马前，高文大惊，跳下马来，因为他正是他所寻找的法师。“梅林！”他大声道。那人被他的大嗓门吓了一跳，随即慌张地避开，行了个堪称滑稽的礼：“我想您认错人了，爵爷，我只想来问个路。”  
“哦，够了，不用再装了，我知道你是谁。”高文拍拍他的肩膀，“伙计，如果你的魔法都还在，现在跟我去前线还来得及。”  
“不不不……我真的不是！”那人又是一躲，“我不会打仗，爵爷，我什么都不会，我——我甚至连自己是谁都不知道，我是来看医生的。”  
高文咂了一下嘴，扳过他的肩膀，仔细打量着他的面孔，那瘦削的脸颊和灰蓝色的眼睛在整片大陆都找不出第二个。“你是梅林，老天，你失忆了吗？”他皱起眉，“你不记得我了？我是高文，我们是在酒馆见的——好了，不要显出那么害怕的神情，我不会伤害你的——亚瑟，你还记得他吗？那个头发金黄傲慢暴躁的家伙……好吧，好吧，”他松开手，叹了口气，“我不知道你经历了什么，但是你确实是梅林，一个很强大的魔法师，而我是来找你的。”  
被称为梅林让青年很是局促，但是除了这个人他还没遇到过认识自己的，只好暗自认同了。“所以……你知道我怎样能找回记忆吗？”他侧过头问，“你来自加美洛？有人建议我去那里，因为那里有个医术高明的人，叫——”  
“盖尤斯？”高文道。  
“对，就是这个名字，你认识他？”青年惊喜地问。  
“是的，不过他也上前线去了。”骑士敲了敲自己的脑壳，“唔……现在该怎么办？你这样子不像是疯了，把你送到怀特山一定会撞上亚瑟，那事情就没法解释了……你还有魔法吗？”  
“不……我觉得没有。”青年犹豫着回答。  
“那好吧……加美洛不合适……艾铎？不，小森瑞德在附近……”高文冥思苦想，“算了，我们去找家酒馆坐一会儿，或许休息一段时间我能想到合适的去处……哦天哪！我想到了。”  
“什么？”  
“一个山洞，盖尤斯说你会在那里，我想至少是个舒服的地方。”

剑兰。  
两边的峭壁和下方的碎石将通路挤成窄窄一道，高宽的石壁立在尽头，将通路堵死。初夏的季节，在这里却只能看到岩石上薄薄的一层黄绿，而天色似乎也在这个地方变得阴沉。生与死的间隙在这里被无限地挤压，命运的鼓点在这沉默的山石间声声可闻。  
不是只有后人才知道这一役的意义。  
夏风拂过，没有一丝燥热，只有入骨的寒。国王看着尽头的峭壁，这是一条死路，意味着他和莫嘉娜同样没有机会逃离，直到一方惨败为止。  
他不知道自己和姐姐是怎样走到这一步的，他甚至不知道莫嘉娜有什么理由去恨他。然而事情就是这样，莫嘉娜恨不得对他拆骨饮血，而他也必须在这里为一切关于黑魔法的争端画上句号。  
三年前让魔法解制，曾经是为了给莫嘉娜一个回家的理由。然而她的归来却是一系列的背叛，让他只能将她囚禁起来。  
这是否就是他的命运？无论怎样挣扎，永远遭受背叛。

梅林醒了过来。  
巴里诺坐在他身旁，水晶洞里的晶体把他的灵魂映得微泛蓝光。  
法师深吸了口气，揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来：“父亲。”  
“我睡了多久？”他问。  
“没有多长时间。”驭龙者说，“都想起来了吗？”  
梅林点点头，环视洞里：“高文——”  
“我把他打晕了，也已经抹去了关于你的这段记忆。”巴里诺微微耸肩，“现在没有任何人知道你在这里了。”  
青年垂下目光，露出感激的笑容。“您知道我为什么会失去记忆吗？”他问。  
“三圣女巫。”巴里诺的目光非常平静，“她已经没法夺走你的魔力，更不用说你就在黑森林，随时都能到水晶洞来恢复魔法。但如果她强行抹去你的记忆，你就没有办法使用魔法了，而且显而易见的是，抹去你的记忆要更为轻松。可以预见的是，如果你现在离开水晶洞，三圣女巫会知道你又恢复了记忆，并立刻将它们销毁，而你就不一定有这次的好运气了。”  
“居然会做到这个地步……”梅林摇摇头，眉间染上一分愁色，“那难道我就一步都不能走出去了？”  
驭龙者看着他，露出一个无奈忧伤的笑容：“我的孩子，三圣女巫的遗忘魔咒有着施展的条件，你对于自己选择的这条路一定有一些不确定，否则她的魔咒不会对你奏效。”他看着微侧开头的儿子，黑色的眸子显出了了然，却依然用温和的语气问：“你在犹豫什么呢？梅林。这些不是你想要的吗？”  
梅林望向他，嘴唇微抿，似是不知道如何将心事表达。  
“你是在害怕死亡吗？”巴里诺耐心地说。  
“不。”他马上说。  
“那为什么你会那么害怕亚瑟的命运？”  
他看着父亲，道：“因为……他不该得到那样的人生。至少不该得到…那样的…结局。”  
“为什么？世事难料，难道不该任由它们的规律去运行吗？”  
“这不是自然的规律，这是古教越过自然制造的强权，他们只是想用这种办法让我们臣服。”  
“但不管你有没有干涉亚瑟的命运，古教都会在他死后消亡。”  
梅林沉默了。他瞥了父亲一眼，对方淡淡的笑容显示了他对自己的理解，这让他更加窘迫，难以启齿。  
“你爱他，”巴里诺说，“所以你觉得他应该拥有更圆满的人生，这是人之常情，没有什么不好意思的。你是在怀疑这个动机的正当性吗？”  
“不……”梅林迟疑了一下，“不，我不怀疑。”  
“那究竟是因为什么呢？”  
法师面向他，道：“我害怕我做错了。您说的没错，比起之前无数次的失败，这次的安排堪称完备，我将改写亚瑟的命运，让他在剑兰之役中幸存，并获得更长的寿命……但我害怕这一切都是错的，我已经不知道这个时间的亚瑟还是不是亚瑟，更不知道给他改变命运是否真的有意义，甚至我——我也早就不是自己本来的样子，也不知道这样的改变是否是穿越时空之前的自己的愿望，或者早就在不知不觉间扭曲了他的愿望，反而会让他难过呢？”  
巴里诺微笑起来：“唔，这个问题确实很严重。现在的你不会是过去的你，过去的你也没法为现在的你做决定。如果你取悦了过去的自己，你会感到快乐吗？那个看着亚瑟死在怀里的梅林或许愿意付出一切来复活他的爱人，但他不会知道复活的代价也会落在亚瑟身上。如果他知道，他就不是过去的梅林，而是现在的你了。这一次的亚瑟还是亚瑟吗？那就要看你的判断了。他是否和那个最一开始的亚瑟一样有着同样的爱好或是习惯无关紧要，因为每个人都会随时光流逝而改变，那些最本质关键的品质才是真正让亚瑟成为他自己的因素。”他扬扬眉，“比如，他还是那个让你深爱的人吗？他还是那个英明的君主吗？他还是那个永远不愿危害民生的国王吗？你可以考虑一下。”  
法师靠在坚硬的晶石上，嘴角渐渐露出笑容。  
“想通了？”驭龙者侧头问。  
“他是亚瑟，”梅林说，随即又想到了什么，“但他和原初的亚瑟不一样。我以为他爱歌薇，因此促成他们的婚姻，却使得他们陷入互相折磨的悲剧，甚至让兰斯洛特也因此丧命……”  
巴里诺伸出手，虚拢在儿子的双手上：“每一个轮回里兰斯洛特都为歌薇娜薇儿而死，就像每一个轮回里我都会为了你母亲而隐姓埋名、住在山间，最终被山匪杀害一样。即使我们知道了自己的命运，也依然会为自己的爱人赴死。至于亚瑟，你已经没法去问那些过去的亚瑟的感觉了，这个轮回的亚瑟虽然为婚姻所困扰，却没有被它束缚，他有你，梅林，你是他真正的爱人，而过去的亚瑟从来不知道自己会爱一个人爱到愿意抛弃一切。我知道你恨乌瑟，但是比起过去的亚瑟，乌瑟至少真的爱过一个人——他对茵格纳的爱甚至浓烈到在她死后失控。”  
梅林沉默了一会儿，道：“我同样让他以为自己被背叛了，他会恨我，这份仇恨会比之前的爱更加疯狂，甚至会让他杀害他人……”  
“如果你主动让这份感情开始冷却之后就不再回去，这份感情就像是自然死亡的，但你在莫路瑞德出现之后就重新回到亚瑟身边，所以最后只能用这种办法收场。”巴里诺道，“但是无论如何，你已经从中走出来了，这已经算是个好的结局。”  
梅林嗯了一声，又叹了口气：“我们的关联已经完全断掉了，他再也找不到我，我也听不到他的心思了。这很难过，但自从莫路瑞德来到加美洛，这份关联就开始变得脆弱，就算没有最后的冲击，它也会一点点断掉。”他抱住了自己的膝盖，“我原想用这种办法听到他的想法，来知晓他是否过于信任一些人，但结果是我会清晰的感受到他对于莫路瑞德的冲动。”  
“亚瑟一直生活在一种不安定的环境中，这个时代给予他的命运太过沉重，他年少的生命完全淹没在战火中，因而他会更加敏感多疑，更难以宽恕背叛。你和兰斯洛特走得太近，或许最一开始掩盖了他和歌薇娜薇儿的关系，但却最终带来亚瑟的愤怒和报复。兰斯洛特的死让骑士与他的关系略显疏远，新来的莫路瑞德也就理所当然地会成为他着意培植的心腹，但莫路瑞德实在有些地方与你神似，因而他没法完全把他看成个普通的骑士。”驭龙者说，“这种事情的发生也是命运弄人，莫路瑞德崇拜爱慕着亚瑟，而亚瑟以为你们的关系已经被他一手毁掉，莫路瑞德对他来说正是合适的情人……这或许是一件好事，亚瑟的注意力会被分散，而你最终消失时他或许都感觉不到，他可以开始新的生活——在没有古教控制人们命运的时候。”他的声音变得很轻，因为他看到儿子的表情灰暗了下来。  
“……你是对的，父亲。”梅林轻声说，“这是我本想造成的结果，它现在也实现了。”  
巴里诺叹了口气，拍拍儿子的肩膀，站起身来：“来吧，这漫长的旅途也该结束了。”

朦胧里，有个声音在耳边说着什么，似乎一直在重复一句话。莫高斯困难地睁开眼，发现莫嘉娜坐在床沿，一手搭在自己身上。“妹妹。”她坐起身，想着刚才那个声音。莫嘉娜看着她，用指节滑过她的面颊，道：“杀了亚瑟。”  
刚才听到的是这句话么？莫高斯抱住妹妹僵硬的肩膀时这样想。  
杀了……  
莫嘉娜松开她，将一把寒光闪闪的长剑送到她手里。她拿起剑，它竟是如此的轻盈，划过空气时仿佛没有一丝阻力。“龙息剑？”她问。“是的，它由艾苏萨的气息铸成。”莫嘉娜露出一个残忍的笑容，“用它洞穿我弟弟的胸口，再合适不过。”

亚瑟一人躺在营帐中，难以入眠。斥候在他睡下之前来报过，莫嘉娜的人马至少有他的五倍之多，而他们会在次日黎明到达。高文白天就回来了，他已经完成了自己额外的任务。国王闭上眼，明日必将面对一场恶战，除此之外，他没有什么挂念的了。他伸手探到衣内，国玺垂在胸口，被他的体温捂得温热。  
他的意识有些朦胧，这是个好兆头，他能在开战之前休息一下了。  
亚瑟。那是个沉静的声音，有一点沙哑，却依然让他几乎要惊醒过来。亚瑟，我军侧翼防守薄弱，剑兰的山脊上有一条古道，莫嘉娜知道这一点，她将要包抄你。找到那条古道，如果你不想让这场战争过早结束的话，找到，那条，古道。  
亚瑟怔了一刻，从床上一跃而起。


	8. 终章

战事远比想象的要困难。  
莫高斯挥剑解决了一个士兵，继续在冲杀的人群中寻找自己的目标。情势越来越糟糕，加美洛巫师的力量突然增强，用雷电法术消灭了己方处于优势的部队，本来应在后方伏击的队伍遇上了帕西瓦尔和高文带领的精锐，而杀手锏之一的艾苏萨竟在出现后不久被远古龙语喝走，仓皇而去。她侧身躲过加美洛士兵的攻击，反手刺向他，然后继续前行。她要找到亚瑟，只要杀了他，加美洛的士气至少会减少一半。她不知道为什么计划缜密的战争会一步步走向败势，但为了莫嘉娜，她一定要将这一切扭转过来。  
杀了……  
杀了阻挡你的人。  
她终于想起了那个声音，梦呓一样，苍老疲惫却是命令的口气。斩杀了面前的敌人，她黑色的锁子甲让周围的人微微却步，却依然涌了上来。念出咒语，扑上来的士兵们被苍白的闪电挥去，倒在地上。  
她不该过早地使用魔法，但面对亚瑟，她有九成的把握只用剑术就能打败他。  
她没有发现不知何时站在她身后的人。那人微一抬手，一把和她的龙息剑一样完美、却有着金色剑身的长剑破空而去。莫高斯猛地转身，接下了这一着，然后猛力回击，金色的剑在空中翻转，又重新向她刺来。两把龙息剑频频交锋，莫高斯剑术高强，即使另一把剑的轨迹自由诡谲，却也没占上风。女巫望向对面，那人穿着黑甲，看起来竟像是自己这方的人。他没有戴头盔，所以她能看到那双流动着金色的双眼。  
她笑了，魔法师总以为法术能摆平一切，却不知道每行都有自己的精髓。双手执剑猛劈出去，金色的剑飞了出去，插进一个加美洛骑士的胸口。那人怔了一下，犹豫是否应该把剑从骑士胸口拔出，莫高斯已挟剑而至，银色的剑锋直刺向他的心脏。  
没有任何犹豫的机会，那人施法将女巫挥开，莫高斯的双眼也变为金色，那把剑从她手中脱出，刺入魔法师的腹部。  
后背撞在石壁上，莫高斯哼笑一声，勉力坐起，抬手将龙息剑从对手体内拔出。魔法师被那股力道带得向前迈了一步，倒在地上。  
突然，龙息剑在她手中一颤，然后以快得看不清的速度翻转脱出，扎进了她的心脏。她难以置信地望向法师，龙息剑被猛地拔出，她怔然地扭过头，想要看一眼高处的莫嘉娜，身体失去平衡，倒在地上。

抱歉。梅林在心里说，圣剑被从死去骑士的胸口拔出，缓缓回到他手里。他翻转手掌，圣剑刺进地面，直到剑身没进一半。他低头，黑甲的幻象已经消失，蓝色的衬衫上洇出一大片黑色。他颤抖着手撩起衬衫，在伤口上施了一个治愈魔法，被刺破的皮肤很快愈合了起来。这只能止血，肌肉的修复甚至会让落在体内的龙息剑碎片刺入更深的地方，然而为了行动方便，他只能如此。  
深吸一口气，他咬牙站了起来，撒克逊人仍在奋战，但已经有人准备撤退了。双眼变为金色，他低声念出一串咒语，一股气流在他身边涌集，然后裹挟着他消失在飞扬的尘土中。

nineteen  
看着手臂上一道深深的刀伤，他坐在长桌前，等着御医前来医治。梅林推门而入（他白天总是不习惯敲门），看见他和血粼粼的伤口，挑了挑眉。拉过他的手臂，法师在他惊讶警惕的目光里笑道：“你不会像个金发公主一样受不得痛吧？”另一手已经覆在了伤口上方。亚瑟望着他，他浅笑，双眼变为金色，他感到伤口处传来些微的刺痛和暖意，待到这感觉消失，法师碰了碰伤口原先的位置，那里已经完全愈合了。  
“陛下？”盖尤斯敲门进来，看到梅林叉开腿随意地坐在他身前，一手还拉着国王的手，不觉瞪大了眼。“哦，抱歉，盖尤斯，”他听到自己这样说，“梅林刚刚帮我治好了。我该找人去通知你。”“不，没有关系，陛下。”御医欲言又止，“但如果能让伤口这么快愈合，这可不是简单的技法。”  
梅林笑了，那是在外人面前的、天真到有几份傻气的笑，但却一点也不觉虚伪。他望着他，那个笑容就像小小的光点在他心里闪烁，每一次都带着魔力的温暖。

亚瑟醒了过来，他的头很痛，身上的锁子甲冷得就像结了冰。他坐起身，自己只昏迷了不到几分钟，减弱的喊杀声仍在耳边，而死前奋力一击让他倒在此处的罪魁祸首躺在他脚边，早就没了呼吸。他站起来，看到撒克逊人的身影已渐渐远离这里，向北方退去，殿后的残部在圆桌骑士的砍杀中发出阵阵哀嚎。  
战争胜利了。  
胜利者的土地上，是如山的尸体。  
亚瑟迈开步子，黎明的光线已经映亮了山谷，使这光秃秃土地上的残骸更显悲惨。骑士红色披风的碎片挂在长矛上，破了一个洞的头盔在风中发出低低的呜咽声。尸体与尸体重叠，刀剑与长矛相交，清晨的细风把血腥味吹淡，凝固在盔甲上的血迹泛着褐色的微光。惨胜。在敌人五倍的军力下，守卫自己的疆土，保卫自己所爱的人。  
他抽了口气，不知道回到营帐中还有多少张熟悉的面孔残存。四处张望，他暗暗祈祷不要看到朋友的盾徽。  
他的目光凝滞在一把插在地面的剑上。不，那不是圆桌骑士的东西，但看到它的瞬间，他觉得好像有一盆冰水从后颈灌下。  
握住剑柄，那无与伦比的弧度让他感觉不到任何不适，仿佛只为他的手所挥动。缓缓将其从地面拔出，亚瑟对着晨曦打量着它，那上面的每一个花纹对他来说都无比熟悉，就像多年未见的老友一般明晰。  
他听到了轻微的嗡鸣，那种类似长剑出鞘后短暂嗡鸣的声音在他耳边萦绕，很久才消失。  
梅林。他望着寂寂无人的山谷，圣剑带来的熟悉感让他几近窒息。

“找到国王了吗？”莱昂跑进营帐，冲刚刚归来的战友问道。帕西瓦尔没说话，高文疲倦地抬起眼，摇了摇头。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
莱昂努力不使自己露出沮丧的神情，询问他们两人的伤势，后又恍恍惚惚地坐了下来。“我们不能再等下去了。”他轻声说，“战争已经结束，我们在这里逗留的时间越久，加美洛出问题的几率就越大。”他瞟了瞟其他的骑士，没有人对他的用词产生疑问，所有人都预见到王后镇守的加美洛极有可能在国王失踪的情况下发生政变。  
“我们该回去了。”他艰难地把这句话吐出，“当然同时我们必须留一些人在此搜查。休养得相对好一些的骑士请留下，另外——”他看到高文站了起来。“我也留下，我的伤不重。”骑士抬抬手，状似随意地说。“但你刚从外面回来，太疲惫了。”莱昂道。“我也留下。”帕西瓦尔道，“我们是搭档。”骑士看着他，意会地点了点头：“好吧，你们的工作量要减少一半，等恢复体力了再说。”

……亚瑟。  
国王顿住了步子，这种在莫路瑞德死后就彻底消失的声音在他耳边重新响起，轻柔如梦呓。  
梅林？他感觉心漏跳了一拍。他早就该回到营地去了，但这把剑让他有一种错觉，好像梅林就在他身边，好像他只要转身就能看见那个黑发的青年。虽然撒克逊人的大军已经撤离，这里的环境仍称不上安全，但他还是穿行在密林中，潜意识里有一个方向，它就像是那种嗡鸣一般难以听清，却让他站在岔路时毫不犹豫地选择其中的一条。  
梅林。他想，这就是他的终点。  
够了，保护国家也好，给骑士们做表率也好，公正昌明也好，他受够了，不管梅林过去做了什么，他都不愿追究，只想把他找回来，不管人们会怎样质疑，他都永不让他离开自己。  
这已经是剑兰之役后的第二个傍晚，夏天森林里的雾气要轻得多，但他的衣物还是湿冷沉重，锁子甲从中透过寒意。光线已渐渐变弱，再过一会儿就看不清事物了，这里离战场有一段距离，但生火也不是安全的选择。亚瑟加快了步伐，想要在昏暗的暮色中做最后的努力，然而心急之下他绊了一跤，冲前摔到了地上。  
国王气恼地捶了一下地面，正要爬起身，突然怔住了，然后如同被雷击中一般转过身，望向绊倒自己的地方。  
他怀疑自己看错了，缓缓地直起身，伸手探去，那是略显粗糙的面料，下面柔软的触感告诉他肉体的存在。他身体一震，探到了因为衣服主人的瘦削而突出的肩胛。  
借着不甚明亮的月光，亚瑟看到了那件蓝色的上衣，他忙扳过那人的肩膀，把臂弯垫在他颈后。  
几近惨白的肤色，微蹙的眉头，轻阖的眼脸，毫无生气的面孔。  
这是梅林。他的梅林。

第一次回到开始，梅林来到加美洛，再次成为亚瑟的男仆。他遵从过往的记忆，只在每个命运的节点出手干预，比如他没有把莫路瑞德送到莫嘉娜那里藏起，比如他没有告诉莫嘉娜德鲁伊族的位置。然而结局并没有发生改变，它只是换了个形式，比如莫路瑞德恨透了抛弃自己的法师，为了报复他杀了亚瑟。第七次回到开始，梅林决定改变，他变成白发苍苍的智者协助乌瑟定国，然后在亚瑟出生时把他带到了一个普通贵族家中。他不明白为什么看起来无父无母只是寄养在艾克特骑士家里的亚瑟依然骄傲跋扈、光芒四射，当他为新任的国王戴上加美洛的皇冠时，他的手甚至在颤抖。是的，结局还是没有改变。  
他知道该向古教妥协的时候是回到开始的第十三次，在这之前他一直试图绕过它，然而事实证明这是不可能的。他来到卡兰里的圣泉，找到三圣女巫的代理人迪希尔，问她们所求的究竟是什么，迪希尔说，让古教回到这片大陆。  
他做了。作为国王深信的法师，他拟定了新法和禁忌，他培养了一批新兴的法师，让魔法的光辉回到阿尔比恩。但这没用。  
又一次将亚瑟冰冷的身体放在小舟里，又一次踩在齐膝的湖水中，他看着国王沉寂如雕像般的面孔，泪腺已经在无助和怒火中干涸。他回到圣泉，将圣剑抵在三个代理人面前，问她们，到底怎样才能让三圣女巫满足。她们说，让古教回到这片大陆。她们说，不要任何禁忌。她们说，让古教统治大不列颠。  
法师垂下剑锋，离开了。  
即使真的用整片大陆来换得亚瑟命运的改变，国王也不会感到快乐。  
那为何……不在那短暂的时间里，让亚瑟感到幸福？  
第二十三次逆转时间，法师成功地给了歌薇娜薇儿贵族的家世，给了莫嘉娜想要的封地，给了乌瑟听到茵格纳说不要怪罪别人的时间。王子娶到了心爱的王妃，他的姐姐虽心怀不轨却也送来祝福，老国王看着这一切，笑得满足欣慰。然而，随着时间的推移，乌瑟死后，亚瑟变得郁郁寡欢，甚至暴虐无常。继承人迟迟没有降生的预兆，而敌人的阴谋却一天天发酵。银色的剑光又一次刺破了剑兰古老深沉的假象，而梅林找到亚瑟时，他靠在石壁上，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着空虚和悲哀。  
他就要死了，他清楚这一点，但他从不为失去生命而悲哀，过去的二十四次都是这样。这一切都像是假的，梅林。国王望着法师，轻声道。它太顺利，太美好，就像神话故事一样，还有个与神话相称的悲壮的结局。不，梅林，我一直不知道心中的那种狂暴究竟从何而来，直到现在。它一直在跟我说，我的人生不为自己所掌控。我没有什么该抱怨的，不是吗？除了一点小瑕疵，我的人生完美无缺。它的美好让我从未想过自己选择权的丧失，让我从未想去过一些即使跌宕悲惨却与此不同的人生。  
法师坐在他面前，一种深深的无力包围了他。送走国王，他来到垂垂老矣的巨龙面前，问他自己的使命究竟是什么。基拉哈说，让魔法回到这片大陆。巨龙看上去非常疲惫，似乎对自己的话都不是那么肯定。那亚瑟呢？梅林问。你和他是一个硬币的两面。他回答。是让我利用他把魔法带回来吗？法师淡淡地问。老龙沉默了。  
你知道，没有人的命运能被改变。基拉哈缓缓开口，古教的命运也是如此。你永远都不可能救回亚瑟，正如你永远都无法让古教重新掌权。我们的时代已经过去了，就像我，终将走向死亡。三圣女巫和你一样不死心，你在一次次尝试的时候，她也在一次次寻找古教中兴的可能，但事实是你们谁都无法改变既成的命运。只要有机会，哪怕只是苟延残喘，三圣女巫就不会放过。你，生于魔法，自然是古教的一部分，而你也是唯一一个可以因自己的意志凭借魔力长生下去的人类，所以只要你活着，古教就留一息残存。然而没人愿意永远地活下去，所以亚瑟就必须死，他复活的可能只会寄存在你身上，也就是说，你活着是他复活的前提，这样你就会选择长生，一直把古教的力量保存下去，直到有一天——如果真的有那一天——第二个适合古教存在的时代到来，三圣女巫才能崛起，她才会松开钳制在亚瑟命运上的利爪。巨龙看着法师，露出了一个疲惫的笑容，如果在几年以前，我不会告诉你这些，小魔法师，但现在我已经老了，我不想再对你说那些亚瑟会再次崛起的鬼话，因为那是不可能的事。我根本就不期待会再次迎来我们的时代，万物有始有终，到了期限安然赴死才是自然的法则。如果你懂了我的意思，松开手吧，让该离去的离去，该死亡的死亡，不要再试图改变了。  
梅林望着他，道，谢谢。  
谢谢你告诉了我最后的可能。  
于是，第二十七次，他选择成为亚瑟的敌人，杀死亚瑟的父亲，让他生活在颠沛流离之中，让他拼尽一切来打败自己。他会作为亚瑟的战利品照顾他直到命运的界点到来，然后用能斩断一切的圣剑结束自己的生命，和三圣女巫的希望。  
古教会就此死去。控制亚瑟的命运会变得毫无意义，他会活下去，在一个古教的阴影散去的时代，在一个能掌握自己命运的时代。  
魔法会活下去吗？在伦敦时，他问基拉哈。  
当然会。魔法在人类之前就出现了。巨龙摆摆翅膀，它是自然的一部分。  
于是他点点头，锁上了图书馆的大门。

“天黑了。”帕西瓦尔说。走在前面的高文住了脚步，泄气似的把剑插进土地。“我们或许走得太远了，”大个子骑士说，“亚瑟不会到这里的。”“但如果是剑兰谷底的话，我们的人早就把那里翻得底朝天了。”高文气鼓鼓地回应，“继续在那里找才是笨瓜。”帕西瓦尔闭上了嘴，看着高文的目光带着无奈。  
“我们不知道发生了什么，或许他被巫师劫走了呢？他们可以日行千里。”黑发骑士摆摆手，坐在了地上，从背包里寻找火石，“而且最重要的一点，我觉得自己忘了什么重要的事儿，那很有可能是被敌方的巫师抹去的，这让我觉得很不安全。”  
“你没有说过这些。”帕西瓦尔皱皱眉，把干枝聚集在两人面前，然后拿过高文手里的石头试图引火。“我不想像一个被诅咒的人一样被人排斥，”高文瘪嘴道，“而且告诉你们也没什么用。”  
大个儿的动作顿了一下，又重新开始敲打石头：“至少我能关心你一点。”  
火星掉到了干柴上的干草上，温暖的火焰照亮了高文略带犹豫的面孔：“我真怕你过度关心。”帕西瓦尔叹了口气，起身坐在高文身旁，不再说话。“有的时候你是值得信赖的伙伴，有的时候你让我想要躲避。”高文扭头，“你有时候真的太偏向我了，我觉得大家都能看出来。”“成为你的好朋友真是招人厌，是么？”帕西瓦尔低头道。高文笑了，“我不是这个意思，老天，你得知道你的’友情’有时候显得太肉麻了。就好像我们不是朋友，而是——嗯哼，你明白的。”他似乎很早以前就想说这个了，说完之后甚至有点不好意思。  
骑士扭头看他，嘴唇蠕动了一下，没有发出声音。  
“这边晚上真他妈的冷，是不？”高文打破沉寂，“我们还是早点睡吧，再冷就睡不着了。”  
“唔。”帕西瓦尔点头。  
他们谁都没发现背后的灌木微晃了一下。

尖利的痛楚从下腹窜了上来，像火苗一般直窜到胸腔，黑甜的梦乡被撕裂。他睁开眼，在模糊的视野里看到了熟悉的影子。是在做梦吗？他想，还是说，这里已是冥府？缓慢地眨了眨眼，世界的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，面前的人有着黄金一般的短发，冰蓝色的眼眸比清晨的天空还要澄净——是了，一定是已经来到了地狱，因为即使是恶魔，也会给自己塑造最美的容颜。  
他居然笑了？亚瑟屏住呼吸，撑在梅林背后的手臂一动也不敢动。抬手撩开遮在他眼前的黑发，国王看着法师的眼神逐渐聚焦，那份笑容也随之褪去。梅林迟疑地低下头，困惑地看着旁边的火堆，这个动作牵动了他受伤的肌肉，他吃痛地皱眉，然后倒回国王臂间。  
“亚瑟……真的是你，亚瑟？”他不确定地问。  
“当然。”国王说，“你最好少说话，我不知道你究竟受了什么伤，但是你的脸色白得就像死人一样。要喝水么？”  
法师摇了摇头，低垂的目光让他的双眼皮变得非常明显。“你是怎么找到我的？”他侧头轻声问。“我能听到你，”亚瑟道，“我听到你在呼唤我。”梅林愣了一下，仰头看着他，眼神变得非常柔软：“你找到圣剑了？”他点点头，道：“你该休息一会儿，天亮之后我们就起程，盖尤斯会治好你的伤。”法师抿住下唇，移开了目光。国王以为他是听从了自己的建议，正要把毯子拉到他肩头，忽然听他说道：“没有人能救我了，亚瑟。”他的手微微一颤，强作镇定地把毯子掖好，道：“我们会找到办法的。”梅林从毯下伸出手，探向亚瑟的：“我被龙息剑刺中了。”他灰蓝色的眼睛盯着国王，后者停下了手头的动作，仰头望向漆黑的夜幕，然后垂下眼来。“你是在找一个新的离开我的借口吗？”亚瑟闭上眼，道。“不。”梅林轻声回答，“你知道，这样的借口真是糟透了。”国王握住他的手，良久，俯下身贴住了他的额头：“我们会找到办法的，我们可以去找精灵，找德鲁伊人，甚至古教祭司，总会有人能改变这些。你不会死的，听我的——”“我没有多少时间了，Arthey，我也不愿把最后这点生命浪费在四处奔波上。”法师反握住他的手，却没有多少力道，“我比谁都清楚龙息剑的威力，就算再给我十倍的时间也无济于事。够了，我的陛下，你能找到我已是我最大的幸运，我只希望你能陪着我走完这最后一段旅程。”亚瑟咬住了下唇，手臂紧紧地揽住了梅林瘦削的肩膀，“你不能让我看着你死去，”他低声说，“我做不到。”“当然不，这是我向你坦白的最后机会，我会把所有隐瞒的事全部告诉你。”法师微微勾起嘴角，目光安静平和。  
“我在很久以前就与你相遇，那时的你还是加美洛的王子，而我只是乡下来的巫师，在魔法被禁止的国家里只能隐瞒自己的身份，结果机缘巧合之下，我成了你的男仆……”  
国王搂着法师，深夜的寒意悄悄爬了上来，却比不上那平稳的声音带来的彻骨的寒意。他下意识地收紧双臂，下巴扣在法师肩头，后者似乎感觉不到寒冷，只偶尔因为伤痛而暂停自己的叙述。  
“……所以我在伦敦的城堡等到了你，成为你的法师。我以为你爱歌薇娜薇儿——抱歉，过去的无数个轮回里你都曾与她陷入爱河——所以极力撮合你们的婚事，但无论如何都想不到，你…会爱上我。我从来都没想过会有这样的可能，这就像一个太好的梦，一下子把我砸晕了，以至于我终于意识到剑兰之役即将到来、我也必须尽快从你的世界中退出时，已经没有多少时间来伪造自然的分裂了。”梅林微阖上眼，“我从没和兰斯洛特有什么私情，如果你还愿意相信我，记住这一点，我也从来没有和你之外的任何男人有过关系。虽然发现你和莫路瑞德的事时我真的快气疯了，但杀死他的凶手并不是我。我试过，但中途放弃了，三圣女巫利用我使用魔法的痕迹，重现了魔法并最终杀了莫路瑞德。”  
法师停了下来，吃痛地低哼了一声，他的肺部已经受到了压迫，过长的言语只会使疼痛累积下来，直到难以忍耐。亚瑟扶起他的上身让他靠在缓坡上，他的额头上全是冷汗。从衣内取出手绢擦去汗珠，国王把毯子拉到他下巴处，然后在毯子外面环住他。“别说了。”他说得很轻，却有着不容反对的气息。梅林有些犹疑地望着他，他摇摇头，“我没有生气，我也不会怨你。我——”他顿住，然后勉强开口道，“我知道你已经尽力做到最好了。你做了正确的事，但为什么正确反而让我们的生命更加悲哀？”他抬手抚过梅林的脸颊，终于还是忍不住问道：“你有没有想过陪伴我直到莫嘉娜大举进攻？我们本来可以有更多的时间。你本不需要那样仓促地离开，我们可以一起相守到最后一刻……”  
梅林碰了碰他的手，道：“我总会离开的，而你，还有一个国家去守护。亚瑟，我更愿意相信自己的命运是保护你，但这不意味着我可以占有你。”他努力仰脸冲他笑了笑，“我不确定自己的判断是否正确，但加美洛和不列颠应该是更重要的，不是吗？那是我们共同努力去创造的国度——”“它很重要，是的，但你比它更重要。”亚瑟贴在他微凉的侧脸上，“除了你，我不会把任何人与我的国家相比。梅林，你对我来说是独一无二的，正如我对你一样。”他深深地吸了口气，“如果可以我宁愿从没来到剑兰，尽管这意味着加美洛的覆亡，但这样你就不会有机会与莫高斯交锋……”他感觉到法师身体微微的痉挛，那贴在他脸上的皮肤也在一点点冷下去，他几乎不能控制汹涌的悲哀在心底翻腾、滚烫的水汽在眼角凝聚。  
梅林颤抖的手指隔着毯子扣住了他的，勉强勾起了嘴角，“亚瑟，至少这一刻，我能以为你是我一个人的吗？”不是加美洛的国王，不是歌薇娜薇儿的丈夫，不是圆桌骑士的首领，只是……我的爱人。亚瑟紧紧地拥住他，仿佛这样能阻止他被死神带走：“我当然是你的，不只是现在，还有…未来我能看到这世界的任何一天。”“真是…太慷慨了。”法师笑道。  
他已经没有多少力气睁开眼睛了，亚瑟轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，他的身体剧烈地痉挛着，然后陷入永恒的沉寂。  
“梅林？”国王轻声问，仿佛是怕吵醒了法师。那张苍白的面孔没有任何变化，亚瑟怔怔然地抚上那残存的笑意，怀里的人突然变得很轻，指尖富有弹性的肌肉散了开来，化作浅色的粉末，从他指间落下。  
夜风拂来，一切都变得空空荡荡。亚瑟的双臂颤抖着，仍维持着环抱的形态，落在锁子甲上的粉末被风吹去，仅留下一点，模糊了反射的月光。他的眼泪等了很久，才缓慢地从脸颊上滑下，而他仿佛没意识到一般，只是小心地握住拳，将那穿过无数时光后的法师的残骸，小心地收在手中。  
天色渐渐亮了起来，跳跃的火焰一点点暗淡，火苗逐渐缩小，最后消失在焦黑的土地上。

剑兰之役半个月后，亚瑟回到加美洛。战争的阴霾已开始散去，人们重操旧业，忙于夏末小麦的收取。再过不了多少日子，就将迎来五朔节，每个人都准备为战后的第一个节日大举庆祝。  
一切都安宁有序。  
国王回到了自己的房间，仆役们把积存下来的公文放在他桌上，那已是厚厚的一摞。在那旁边，是一份辞呈，字体粗犷，力透纸背。那是帕西瓦尔的辞呈，国王翻开时才知道高文已经过世，而杀死他的，正是自己归来路上遇到的莫嘉娜。莫嘉娜已被他用圣剑了结，但帕西瓦尔似乎不是要去报仇，而是真的对骑士的生活感到了厌倦。骑士没有索要任何赏赐，只请他原谅自己的不告而别。  
亚瑟靠在椅背上，午后温暖的阳光从侧面的窗户落了进来，他眯起眼，放下了手里的纸页。  
过不了多久，大臣和顾问就会一一前来询问国事，而心腹们会抢着告诉他在他离开的时间由谁有不臣之心。这一刻，他还能有短暂的清闲。  
从椅子上支起因长途跋涉而沉重的身体，他走出房间，准备去盖尤斯的寝室坐坐。他还没有告诉任何人梅林死去的信息，潜意识里他觉得，老御医应是第一个知道这一消息的人。于是他敲开了御医的门，老人似乎正在捣药，手里还拿着药槌。惊喜和困惑的神色依次从老人脸上掠过，待国王说出了法师去世的消息，老人陷入沉默，似乎早就明白会有这样的结局，却依然感到悲哀。最后，盖尤斯长长地叹了口气，走进里屋，然后把一封信递到亚瑟手中。那是他给你留的。老人说。他错愕地望着御医，盖尤斯扬了扬眉，示意他打开看看。  
他翻过信封，红色的火漆上印着一个“M”，除此之外，没有其他证明寄信者身份的痕迹。他用裁纸刀打开了信封，拿出了折得整整齐齐的三张信纸。坐在御医桌旁，他看完了所有的内容，然后收起，放进衣服的内袋里。向老人道了谢，国王走出门，步履匆匆的仆人们从他身旁经过，有几个意识到了他的身份，忙转身行礼。他无力地摆摆手，走上台阶，梦游一般地穿过长长的走廊，直到城堡拐角处的最后一扇门前。  
那封信的内容与梅林跟他解释的没有多大差别，只是语气上更轻松一些。  
他拉开门，这个房间自法师离开后就再没人进来过，紧闭的窗户使这里有些闷热，灰尘被他的动作带起，在午后的阳光里闪闪发光。  
法师说自己生于魔法，最终必然也要归于魔法……  
他走到窗前，把半掩的窗帘拉开。  
……魔法会流动在空气中，会凝固在尘埃里，会化为雨雾，会扬作风……  
他推开了窗户。  
……会再次回到国王身边。  
温热的夏风呼呼地涌入房间。

剑兰之役后，亚瑟王大赏功臣，留守首都的王后被封为奥克尼女王，不久便去往封地，从此再也没有回到加美洛。大不列颠在近百年的浩劫后终于迎来盛世，年轻人景仰圆桌骑士的威名，纷纷从各国前来，试图成为其中一员。5年后，罗马教廷向不列颠索要岁贡，亚瑟王率兵亲征，将其彻底打败。在那之后，阿尔比恩再也没有遇到真正的强敌。圆桌骑士最盛时达150人之众，亚瑟王令骑士们寻找圣杯，但由此揭开圣杯战争的序章，骑士们在寻找的过程中死伤过半，到奥克尼女王宣布终止活动时，仅剩20余人，亚瑟王本人也在这一事件中失踪。后来广为流传的版本里，亚瑟王找到了真正的圣杯，并去往阿瓦隆仙境，是而不复返。奥克尼女王去世后，这片大陆再次陷入混乱……

你是谁？国王支起上身，向光芒中央的人影问。  
我是圣杯。人影的声音仿佛混合了无数的角色。  
亚瑟困惑地眨了眨眼。  
我是圣杯，圣杯也就是我。人影道，我并不是抽象的酒杯，因此很少有人能真的找到我。  
……你能实现我们的任何愿望？  
人影笑了，只要足够合理，任何一个找到我的人都会如愿而归。  
国王看着他，道，你能否改变已经发生的过去？  
我无所不能，但是亚瑟王，改变过去未必是合适的选择。人影道，这世上很少有人能创造奇迹，你是其中之一，这并不是因为你是国君，而是由于你自身的一些特质。你只有这一次机会，因此最好还是谨慎决定。  
亚瑟用圣剑撑起上身，道：你该知道我的经历。  
当然。  
那么，给我们一个机会，一个真正完美的结局。国王抿住唇。  
或是开始。人影好像勾起了嘴角，这不算苛刻。  
你会如愿的。


	9. 两个结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外性质的双结局……愿大家食用愉快

结局一 赌场  
那是一双骨节粗大、皮肤微微松弛、戴着夸张戒指的手，此刻，它们正按在赌桌的绿毡表面上，微微地颤抖着。  
他瞟了一眼牌桌中央的四张纸牌，最后一张河牌还未发出，手的主人在犹豫是否跟注。他已经把所有的筹码都下了进去，对方如果要跟注，也要同样All-in。  
那双手抽搐了一下，颤抖着把筹码全推了出去。  
荷官发出最后一张牌。他胜了。  
没有理会在面前堆成小山的筹码，他抬起头，那双手的主人仍努力维持着淡然优雅的假象，自己的双手却如兽爪一般绷紧，然后脱力一般地落在桌面上。很显然，这个人已经输完了所有的现金。牌桌盘陷入了暂时的安静，随后，痛失赌资的赌徒狼狈地起身，步履散乱地离开了。  
亚瑟拿起手边的酒杯啜了一口，新一轮游戏即将开始，但同桌的人都面面相觑，不敢下注。这个青年今晚自坐在这里开始就几乎没有输过。人们犹豫着起身，撑起勉强的笑容称自己有事先走。亚瑟淡淡地挥了挥手，旁边围观的人看着空下来的座椅，也不敢坐进来。发牌的有点尴尬，金发青年抱住双臂道：“没有人愿意再来一局吗？”他的声音不大，却稳定、清晰、带着种微妙的压力。围观者难堪地站在一旁，他手指在臂间点了两下，正要起身离开，对面忽然坐下了一个人，那人把放筹码的篮子放在桌上，等着侍者把它们拿出叠好，纤白修长的手指轻松地交叉在一起，露出左手背上不太自然的一道痕迹。  
亚瑟猛地抬起头，那人正漫无目的地扫视着周围，黑色的鬈发衬得皮肤越发雪白。注意到了他的目光，青年扭过头来，似乎不明白一个陌生人为何要用这样情感复杂的目光望着自己。垂下眼收敛起情绪，亚瑟微微勾起嘴角，道：“你看起来像个真正的赌徒。”那人笑了，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着愉悦的色彩：“我只是偶尔来到这里。”亚瑟点点头：“不如这样，这一局如果你输了，我请你喝一杯；如果我输了——”“我请客。”青年一边下了注，一边道。  
他们对视的瞬间，有种瑰丽却隐秘的色彩从两人眼中闪过。

那一局自然是亚瑟输了，他输得分文不剩，同略显腼腆的青年离开牌桌走进赌场的酒吧。  
等到他们再出来时，他们都脚步不稳，亚瑟的手臂环在青年脖颈上，两人大声开着玩笑，摇摇晃晃地跌进计程车的后座。待车子开动，他们看着彼此，突然忘了刚刚讨论的话题，脸上仍留着酒后恍惚的傻笑。青年试探地向前坐了坐，然后他们就紧紧地拥抱在一起，争夺起了唇齿间的主导权。亚瑟扣住青年的后脑，强势地探入他的口腔，直到他发出近乎窒息的惊呼。转而轻柔地吮吻着青年的下唇，他揉着青年的黑发，任由青年软软地靠向自己。  
他吻得太投入，以至于没有发现青年眼底闪过的金色。怀中的身体骤然绷紧，亚瑟松开他，他便顺势靠在了他怀里。  
计程车微微颠簸着，路灯一次又一次照入车厢，在青年如同雕塑一般富有立体感的面容一次次投下阴影。他爱怜地用指节滑过青年的面颊，后者望着车窗外向后的街景，左手无声地抬起，握住了他的。  
“我还不知道你的名字。”亚瑟柔声道。  
青年忽然笑了，就像是伸懒腰一般在他膝上扭过身来，右手从他的下巴勾到他耳边，目光狡黠而温柔：“我真不敢相信你的记性会差到这个地步。”  
“当然是梅林。”

 

 

结局二 加美洛  
投出手中的长矛，加美洛的王子恼火地大喊道：“跑快点，乔治，你是乌龟吗？”  
长矛刺在奔跑的仆人手上的木盾上，他从旁边又取出一根，就见乔治踉跄了一下，带着盾牌摔倒在地上。  
王子身边的随从都大笑起来，亚瑟则被自己的男仆气得笑了出来：“你知道一个称职的仆人要做到什么吗，乔治？”他走上前去，“如果你做不到事事专精，至少不要浪费我们的时间！起来！”男仆慌张地爬起身，正要捡起盾牌，一个人走上前，踩在了那上面。乔治不知所措地望着这妄图阻止王子压榨自己的陌生人，却没有听到预期里亚瑟的冷嘲热讽。  
事实上，王子刚看到那个人，就几乎冻在了那里。  
“嗨，伙计，你没必要这么做的。”那人一脚踩在盾牌上，脸上的笑容却尽力显得温和谦逊，结果是他看起来非常紧张。  
那没有错，乔治小心地退开，看着王子慢慢走近解救自己的陌生人，前者的块头近乎是后者的两倍。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”王子问，却不是恶狠狠的语气。  
“呃，’伙计’。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“梅林。”他们的距离太近了，很显然梅林想要后退一点，但碍于现在的情势不便示弱。  
“梅林。”王子复述了一遍，冰蓝色的眼中闪过怀念与——乔治简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——爱恋的神色。“你不是加美洛的人，是吗？”  
“我今天刚来……”  
“那你一定还没有可干的事，或许我可以给你一份工作，”王子从他脚下抽出盾牌，他失去平衡差点跌倒，单被王子拉了一把，“我需要一个有脑子的新男仆。拿着，好了，你的工作从现在开始。”他示意梅林跑起来，自己倒退回原地去拿长矛。  
“跑得快点！”他哈哈大笑，然后抛出长矛。他身边的骑士初来诧异，现在也拍手大笑起来。  
长矛划过天际，不轻不重地落在盾牌上，梅林诧异地看了看，似乎没想到会这么轻松。又一支长矛飞来，他慌张地抬手接住，然后一边跑一边回望，王子冲他扬扬下巴，脸上挂着骄傲的笑容。  
没有人知道这一切究竟如何发生，那个下午王子显得比过去的17年都要快乐，而梅林也真的成为了他新的贴身男仆。他们形影不离，尽管很多时候人们眼中的梅林只是混世魔王亚瑟的捉弄对象，但他却没有真的受到什么实质上的侮辱，相反，没过多久梅林就变得乐于接受王子的恶作剧，甚至在回到盖尤斯的房间时哼起小调。  
乌瑟注意到了儿子的变化，他有些困惑，但梅林除了瘦弱一点之外真的比所有的仆人都能干，而且反应要快得多，所以他认可了儿子的判断。那天他散步回来，想去看看亚瑟，毕竟他们难得有时间交心。走到门口，他听到里面水声大作，心说洗澡怎么会有这么大的动静，可也不便推门而入。稍晚的时候他又踱了回来，推开门见到亚瑟坐在窗前阅读公文，梅林则正把收回的干净衣服挂在他衣柜里。  
“你刚才在干什么？”他坐下，问。  
“我在洗澡。”亚瑟道。  
“你是在木盆里游泳么？”乌瑟皱眉，“站在门口都能听到动静。”  
梅林打了个喷嚏，国王斜了他一眼，王子稳稳地站起，挡在他身前，“我确实尝试了，当然，梅林被我浇了不少水，所以他有点感冒的症状。”  
男仆又打了一个喷嚏，国王摆摆手：“让他回去休息吧，他会把你的衣服都弄脏的。”王子拍了拍男仆的肩膀，后者感激地看了他一眼，走了出去。  
“咳，所以，上次说的阿林诺国王的女儿——”  
“她有体臭。”亚瑟认真地说。  
“那法国皇帝的侄女——”  
“她有过情夫，还有和他有了孩子。”  
乌瑟瞪着他：“你不要听那些谣言。”  
“我有证据，”亚瑟耸耸肩，“她们总会把重要信件藏在壁炉或者画像后面。”  
“你想告诉我所有在这里住过的公主们——”  
“都有问题。”王子接到，“您看，我们可以等下一批公主们。”  
“索菲亚今年才7岁，她是这一辈最大的。”  
“到我足够成熟的时候，把她娶回来，然后用所有的闲暇去宠爱她，不让她受一丝伤害，岂不更好？”亚瑟诚恳地建议，“您知道，我现在有时脾气急躁，这不利于婚姻长久。”  
儿子冰蓝色的眸子让乌瑟想起了早夭的茵格纳，他叹息一声，心里认可了亚瑟的观点。“好吧，好吧。”他道，“但你——最好不要浪费自己的精力，尤其不要沾染宫里的女人……私生子毁了多少王朝啊。”  
“我明白，父亲。”  
乌瑟望着他，抿了下唇，似乎难以开口，最后他微一低头，道：“实在忍不住了，找个口风紧的男人——最好不要找骑士，他们以后都会有封地，会以此要挟你。”  
亚瑟眼中一亮：“好的，好的……那您觉得，梅林——”  
“梅林？！”乌瑟难以置信，随即又有了决断，“哦，那也不错，毕竟他是盖尤斯的教子。”后面的句子变得模糊低沉，亚瑟没有听清，但国王自顾自起身，已准备离开了。“你有这样的仆人，我真感到高兴。”乌瑟带着奇妙的笑容说，“但绝不要让第五个人知道，懂吗？”  
“当然。等等，第五个人？”  
“不需要对盖尤斯隐瞒嘛。”老国王挥挥手。


End file.
